Realizations
by Lucylo03
Summary: This is the sequel to Perfect. It is like my version of season 2A. The Adams Foster clan will deal with the aftermath of the tragic accident and will face a whole new set of life problems.
1. Episode 1 Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter of Realizations. If you are a new reader you might want to read my first story Perfect. Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and this new story. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 1 Chapter 1**

_A baby's cries can be heard. The nurse hands the baby to a young Mike. He smiles at the beautiful baby boy. "Wow. He is perfect." He walks over to the hospital bed and hands the baby to Stef. "Here you go little man. Meet your mama."_

_Stef had tears in her eyes, not just from all the pain of giving birth. She couldn't believe her baby boy was finally in her arms. "Hi." He was absolutely perfect. "Brandon Michael Foster." She kissed his little forehead, right where the baby hat was sitting. "I love you more than you could ever know. I want you to know that I am going to protect you from all the bad in the world. I only want you to know about the good things in life." She held him tight. "You are my perfect, precious baby boy."_

Presently, Stef was sitting next to Brandon's hospital bed. He had been there for a week and so had she. She hadn't left his side the entire time. She couldn't. She wanted to be there when he woke up. Her eyes were droopy and the exhaustion had definitely set in. The only rest she was getting was when she took an hour nap in the waiting area. She and Mike were taking turns. He couldn't leave the hospital either.

The doctors weren't sure when Brandon was going to wake up. They were hopeful that he would wake up soon. They thought Brandon had been very lucky. He had been thrown from the car but only had a broken ankle. It really was a miracle that Brandon had survived the accident. They would know more about his brain trauma once he woke up.

Stef liked pretending he was just resting his eyes like her grandmother used to do when she was a little girl.

She touched his hand. "Please if you can hear me just squeeze my hand." She looked down at his hand but nothing happened. "Please. I need you to wake up. I need to yell at you for getting in that damn car."

He still didn't move his hands or open his eyes. At least he was still breathing.

"This is all my fault." Stef sighed. "I was supposed to protect you. That is my job. I am supposed to protect all of my children. I am so sorry that I was unable to do that." She rested her head on his bed. "How could I let this happen to my baby?" She looked up at her broken son. "I promise to do a better job when you wake up. I'm not going to let you out of my sight. I can promise you that."

* * *

_Lena walked into Stef's apartment. She saw a six year old Brandon sitting on the couch. He was sulking. "Brandon." Lena called out to him._

_Brandon looked over at her and then back down to the ground._

_"What's wrong bud?" She walked over to the couch, sitting the bag she had in her hand on the coffee table._

_Brandon didn't say anything._

_"Come on Brandon. You can tell me anything."_

_"Mommy said we are moving again." Brandon pouted. "I don't want to move again." He admitted._

_"Really? I thought you would think it was fun."_

_Brandon shook his head. He didn't think it would be fun at all._

_"We can decorate your room anyway that you want." Lena told him, hoping she could entice him._

_"I really like you, Lena." Brandon admitted. "But I think me and mommy should just stay here."_

_"Don't you want to move into a bigger house with a backyard?"_

_Brandon shrugged._

_"Brandon, what's going on?" Lena asked. "Please be honest with me."_

_Brandon looked at her. He had always liked Lena. She was kind and loving and he did trust her. "I don't think I should tell you. I don't think you are going to like it."_

_"I think you should let me be the judge of that." Lena told him._

_"I told my daddy that me and mommy are going to move in with you." Brandon admitted. "He wasn't happy. He said that it was a bad idea."_

_"Oh really?" Lena wasn't a fan of Mike. She had heard many stories from Stef. She did not appreciate the way Mike had treated Stef, but she knew that they would have to find a way to get along for Brandon's sake. "Well bud let's not talk about your dad. This is about what you want. I thought you were excited about finding a new house."_

_Brandon nodded. He was excited._

_"Well then that is all that matters." Lena kissed his forehead. "Your mommy and I just want what's best for you. We want you to be happy."_

_"I am happy." Brandon admitted. "I just don't want my daddy to be sad. I don't like it when he is sad. He acts funny when he is sad."_

_"I know honey. But you are a kid. You can't worry about your daddy or for that matter your mommy and me. You just have to worry about you."_

_"Okay."_

_Lena hugged him. "I love you buddy."_

_"I love you too, Lena."_

_"I have something for you."_

_"A present?" Brandon suddenly got really excited._

_Lena nodded. She grabbed the bag off of the coffee table. "I found this when I was cleaning out my house." She handed him the little red car._

_Brandon's face lit up. "Wow. This looks old."_

_"Well I have had it since I was a little girl."_

_"Really? Is it like a hundred?" Brandon smiled._

_"Hahaha." Lena tickled him. "You think you are very funny."_

_"Well where did you get it? And why are you giving it to me?" Brandon looked at the car closely. _

_"My father gave it to me on my first day of kindergarten. He said that it would bring me luck. And that is why I wanted to give it to you."_

_"But if you give it to me you won't be lucky anymore."_

_Lena smiled. "You and your mommy are my good luck charms now. I don't need that car."_

_Brandon held it tight. "Thanks Lena. I'll keep it forever." He hugged her. "I want you to know that I am really happy that you are going to be a part of our family."_

_"Me too Brandon. Me too."_

"Lena. Lena." Dana touched her daughter's shoulder. Lena opened her eyes. "You really should go home and get some rest." Dana told her daughter as she sat down.

"I can't leave. At least not until he wakes up." Lena sat up. "Besides I can't convince Stef to leave. I'm not going to leave her here for more than an hour by herself." Lena had left a few times to get them a change of clothes and to take a bath.

"It has been a week." Dana told her.

"You don't have to remind me. I'm pretty sure I can keep up." Lena snapped. Dana looked at her. "Sorry. I guess I'm just tired."

"Which means that you need to go home."

Lena sighed.

"You never did tell me what the pregnancy test said."

Lena smiled. She had almost forgotten. Everything had happened so quickly.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Dana smiled and touched her knee.

Lena nodded. "Yeah. I'm pregnant."

"Sweetheart that's great." Dana hugged her.

"Yeah. I haven't even had a chance to think about it." Lena sighed. "We didn't even have much time to celebrate."

"You can celebrate when Brandon wakes up." Dana told her. "I have a feeling that will be soon."

Lena hoped her mother was right. She rested her head on Dana's shoulder. She needed her mother's comfort.

* * *

At the Adams Foster household Callie was in the kitchen. She had made breakfast.

Stuart walked in. "Wow. You made breakfast again. Pancakes. I love pancakes."

Callie smiled. "Yeah. They are Brandon's favorite." She felt like she needed to do something to help. She had made breakfast every morning and had even cleaned the house. She thought doing all those things would make her feel better, but it didn't. She still felt bad about what happened.

"Pancakes." Sharon said as she walked into the kitchen. All the grandparents had stayed in town after the accident. They were all trying to help in any way that they could. "You know Callie you don't have to cook breakfast every morning."

"I know. I want to." Callie told them.

"Pancakes." Jude said as he came in the kitchen. "Callie makes the best pancakes."

Sharon took a bite. "They really are good." She took another bite. "Delicious."

"Yeah. I think I'm going to take Lena and Stef some. I know they probably would like something other than hospital food."

"I will take them some." Stuart said. "It is Monday. You have to go to school."

"I don't think I could focus in school." It was true. All she could think about was the accident.

"You've got to go." Sharon told her. "Your moms would kill us if we didn't make you go. You all missed too many days last week. You need to get back on schedule."

"Okay." Callie agreed. It didn't feel right getting back on schedule without Brandon.

* * *

"You ready?" Mariana asked Jesus as she walked into his room.

Jesus nodded. He had been really quiet since the accident.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jesus grabbed his bag and walked past her.

"You know you can talk to me about anything." Mariana was worried about him. He definitely wasn't acting like himself.

"I don't need to talk to you, okay. Just leave me alone." Jesus snapped at her. "I just don't want to be bothered. I'm walking to school by myself." He walked off.

Mariana sighed. She wished she could do something to make him feel better. She felt completely helpless.

* * *

Stef walked into the waiting room. Lena was sitting by herself.

"Hi love." Stef sat beside her. She was extremely exhausted. "Where's your mom and Mike?"

"Mom went home to get some rest and Mike and Dani went to get some breakfast in the cafeteria."

"Okay." Stef rested her head on the back of the chair.

"We are Lauren Walls' parents." A man told one of the nurses.

Stef and Lena overheard. Stef stood up. "Stef." Lena tried to stop her, but Stef was already gone. Lena followed her.

"Are you kidding me?" Stef said. The man and woman turned around.

"May we help you?" The man said.

"It has been a week since the accident. You are just now making it to the hospital." Stef was appalled.

"That's none of your business." The woman finally spoke.

"Oh it is most definitely my business." Stef raised her hand and pointed down the hall. "My son is lying in a hospital bed because he was with your daughter when she decided to hit a pole going God knows how fast. He could have been killed."

"Our daughter was killed." Mrs. Walls said.

"Yeah she was. But it is obvious you two never cared about her."

"Stef." Lena tried to intervene.

"No. Lena. I have to say what I have to say." Stef was furious. "It has been a week since the accident. I don't care where you were. You should have been here as soon as you found out. Her funeral has been delayed for over a week because of you. Some people should never be parents."

"We were in Italy. She was already dead. There was nothing that we could do." Mr. Walls said. "We weren't able to get a flight back until now. You have no right questioning our parenting. At least your son is still alive."

"Yeah he is alive but until he wakes up we won't know what kind of brain damage he might have." Stef sighed. "I have every right to question your parenting style. It is obvious that you never cared about your child. I really hope that the two of you can live with yourselves. Your daughter deserved better from both of you." Stef turned around and walked away.

Lena followed her wife. "Stef." She touched Stef's shoulder.

Stef turned to face Lena. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But…"

"Shhh." Lena pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"How do you know that?" Stef asked as she held onto Lena.

"Because we have to believe that. We have to hold onto that hope or else we might go crazy."

"I think I'm already there." Stef cried. "I'm so grateful that he is still alive." Stef looked at Lena. "But what if he doesn't wake up? What if he wakes up and he isn't the same?" There were so many possibilities running through her head.

"No matter what happens we will get through it together." Lena held her close.

Stef nodded. She had to believe that everything was going to be okay. At least Brandon had a family who loved him. Poor Lauren. She probably died thinking no one loved her. No sixteen year old should ever feel like that.

Stef cried and cried in her wife's arms. She cried for Lauren. She cried for Brandon. She cried for Lauren's parents. She just cried.

* * *

**Alright let me have it. What did you think of the first chapter? **


	2. Episode 1 Chapter 2

**I hope everyone enjoyed last nights episode. Lena and Stef melt my heart. **

**Thanks for all the support. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 1 Chapter 2**

_"No," Stef screamed. "No. No." Stef was in shock. She ran to the car. People were yelling for her to stay back but it fell on deaf ears._

_When she gets to the car she sees Lauren's body burning. "Brandon." She doesn't see his body in the car. "Brandon." She immediately starts to panic. "Where is he?" _

_She looked around the area. Stef saw him lying on sidewalk. "Brandon." She ran to him. "Oh my baby." She sat beside him. "Come on baby. Wake up. You got to wake up." She put her head on his chest. He was barely breathing._

_Stef had tears running down her face. "My son is over here. Help." She screamed._

_Callie watched from afar. She was frozen in fear. She couldn't lose another person she cared about in a car accident. God wouldn't be so cruel to do that to her again._

"Callie. Callie. Earth to Callie." Charlotte slammed a book in front of Callie.

"Hey." Callie snapped out of it.

"You've been looking at the same picture for like fifteen minutes. Where is your head today?"

"I don't know." Callie stood up. "I've got to get out of here."

"Callie." Charlotte was concerned about her.

"I just can't do this. I can't focus on school right now. Will you cover for me?"

Charlotte nodded. "Sure. Call me if you need anything."

Callie nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

_Stef, Lena, and Callie were in the emergency room waiting area. Lena and Callie were sitting down. But Stef couldn't sit down._

_Mike ran into the waiting area with Dani following behind him. "What the hell happened?" Mike yelled._

_"Don't come in here yelling at me, Mike." Stef fought back. She was not in the mood._

_"He was supposed to be grounded." Mike reminded her._

_"I didn't let him get in that car. I didn't know he wasn't in his room."_

_"Oh right. You were probably too busy dealing with one of your other fifty kids." Mike yelled at her. _

_"You've got to be kidding me. You aren't actually blaming me for this. I thought Brandon was in his bedroom." Stef was frustrated. "He was supposed to be asleep."_

_"Well obviously he wasn't."_

_"Mike, if you can't act civilized you can get the hell out." Stef yelled him._

_"Guys please." Dani begged them. "This is not the place nor the time." _

_"Dani is right." Lena stood up. "This is about Brandon. We have to be strong for him. Fighting is going to get us nowhere."_

_Stef glared at Mike. He had no right to blame her._

Stef was sitting in the waiting room by herself. Lena was spending some time with Brandon. Stef was still mad at Mike for his comments. They hadn't spoken much since the accident.

"Hey." Mike said as he walked into the waiting room. He was alone. "I got you a cup of coffee."

"I'm fine." Stef didn't want his coffee.

"You must be really pissed at me. I've never known you to turn down a cup of coffee." He held out the cup of coffee again.

This time Stef took it.

Mike sat down.

"Where's Dani?"

"She had to go to work." Mike said.

"Oh."

"How is he this morning?"

"Exactly the same." Stef took a sip of her coffee.

"That could be a good thing." Mike tried to be optimistic.

Stef didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry about the other night." Mike thought it was appropriate to apologize. "I was out of line. I was just upset."

"You know what. I was upset too." Stef snapped at him. "You had absolutely no right to blame me for what happened."

"Come on Stef. You got to admit it. You have a lot going on in your life."

Stef glared at him. "Seriously?"

"Maybe when Brandon gets better he should come live with me."

Stef stood up. "Absolutely not. We have talked about this before. It is best that Brandon lives with me."

"You think that. I'm not so sure I agree."

"You are unbelievable."

"How did Brandon sneak out of the house?" Mike asked. "You thought he was in his room. What were you doing that you didn't notice he was missing?"

Stef couldn't believe him. Mike was a bigger asshole than she could have imagined. "You know as well as I do that we can't watch our kids twenty-four seven."

"Not when you have four other kids running around. I could watch him more closely."

"Oh please Mike." Stef sighed. "He is a teenager. Teenagers sneak out of the house all the time. It doesn't matter how closely you are watching him." Stef shook her head. "You are not taking Brandon from me."

"Stef."

"No. I'm done talking about this." Stef walked out of the waiting room.

Mike sighed. That was not how he wanted that conversation to go.

* * *

"You have got to wake up soon." Lena told a sleeping Brandon. She squeezed his hand hoping that he would squeeze hers back. He didn't. "You've got to start practicing again. Maybe Dani can get you another audition with the junior symphony." Lena smiled.

"I remember when I first heard you play. You weren't very good, but I could tell you had great potential." She squeezed his hand again. "You are so talented. You have got to wake up so that we can watch you follow your dreams."

Lena was the reason that Brandon even realized he liked music. He would stay with her afterschool. He always found his way into the music room. Lena encouraged him to play and then convinced Stef to get him a piano teacher.

Brandon had instantly found himself in music. Lena knew that he was destined for great things.

She kissed his forehead. "When you wake up I'm going to make sure that you know you aren't allowed to scare us like this ever again."

* * *

Mariana walked down the hallway at school. It seemed like she was the only person at school who didn't have a friend.

She missed Zac so much. She didn't know how she was going to make it through school without him or Lexi. It wasn't fair.

* * *

Jesus and Emma were at his locker. Jesus got his books and started walking down the hall.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked. "You've been pretty quiet."

"I'm fine." Jesus lied.

Emma didn't believe him.

They walk pass some guys from the wrestling team. "Yeah man. I heard it was Brandon's fault Vico had to be sent to a head specialist out of the country. It seems Brandon isn't such a good boy. I guess he had us all fooled."

Vico had major brain damage. He couldn't even form words. Doctors didn't think Vico would ever be able to speak again. His parents refused to believe that. They sent him to Switzerland to see a brain specialist. They wanted only the best for their son.

However, police knew that Brandon was not responsible for what happened to Vico. Stef had told the police that Brandon had been with them until a few minutes before the car accident. They knew what happened to Vico was Lauren's fault.

But rumors were spreading like a wildfire.

"What did you just say?" Jesus asked. He had overheard the guy.

"Oh come on Jesus. It is no big deal."

"You are talking crap about my brother. It is a big deal to me." Jesus yelled. "Brandon had nothing to do with what happened to Vico."

"That's not what I heard." The guy laughed.

Jesus couldn't take it anymore. He launched at him.

"Jesus." Emma yelled.

Jesus didn't listen he just kept hitting the guy.

"Hey. Hey. Break it up. Break it up." Timothy pulled Jesus off the guy.

Jesus was fighting mad, and he wasn't even sure why.

"Let's go." Timothy walked Jesus to the principal's office.

* * *

**What did you think? **


	3. Episode 1 Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter. I hope you all enjoy. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 1 Chapter 3**

"Sit down." Sharon told Jesus as they walked out of the school. Jesus took a seat on one of the benches. Sharon sat beside him. "Want to tell me what you were thinking?"

Jesus shrugged. "I'm just not having a good day." Jesus admitted.

Sharon raised her eyebrow. "You aren't a very good liar." She let him know. "I think you should be honest with me. Besides we are going to have to tell your moms something. I think you might want me on your side."

Jesus sighed. He didn't want them mad at him right now. "It is my fault."

"That you got into a fight? Yeah I would say it is."

"No. Brandon." Jesus looked at her. "Brandon is in the hospital because of me."

"I didn't know you were driving the car." Sharon was confused.

"I wasn't. I told him Lauren wanted to see him. I told him I would cover for him." Jesus sighed again. He was having a really hard time with all of it. "If Brandon never wakes up I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself."

"Sweetheart you cannot blame yourself for what happened."

"After everything that happened I should have known better." Jesus continued to beat himself up over it.

"Listen to me, we all make decisions, and we all make mistakes. We can't blame ourselves for accidents. Things are going to happen that are beyond our control."

Jesus nodded.

"You know I've told you kids a million times what a handful your mother was. God. She gave me a run for my money." Sharon laughed. "If I blamed myself for every little thing that girl did I would have had to put myself in the grave years ago."

Jesus just looked at her.

"Like this one time when your mom was six she asked if she could play with Morgan. Morgan lived right across the street. I told her she could. They played together all the time. I thought they were at Morgan's house. I was surprised when Morgan's mother came over to see if Morgan was at our house."

"What happened?"

"Your mother and Morgan decided to go play at the park three blocks away. I was furious when I found them." Sharon shook her head. "All I could think about was what could have happened. I worried myself sick over it. I don't think your mother could sit for a week."

Jesus chuckled.

"The point I am trying to make is you can't let every little thing worry you. And you can't blame yourself for what happened to Brandon. Brandon wouldn't want you to do that."

"It's just."

"No." Sharon touched his shoulder. "You are a great brother to Brandon. He is very lucky to have you. I don't want you to ever think otherwise. Got it."

Jesus nodded. "Got it."

"Good. Let's get you to the hospital. I'm sure your moms want to let you have it."

Jesus made a face and followed her to the car.

* * *

Mariana was sitting alone at lunch. She knew that was probably going to be a common occurrence from here on out. She was hoping to sit with Callie or Jesus but neither one of them were anywhere to be found.

"Hey." Jude found her.

"What are you doing over here?"

"I asked one of my teachers if I could join you." He smiled. "Connor isn't here today. I wanted to be with my family."

Mariana smiled. "Thanks Jude." He was the sweetest little brother in the world.

"And don't worry Mariana. You will make new friends. Just give it time."

She hoped that he was right. She was tired of feeling lonely.

* * *

Callie walked into Brandon's hospital room. Stef was sitting by his bed like normal.

"How's he doing?" Callie asked as she sat beside her in the other chair.

Stef looked over at her and then back at Brandon. "I think the better question is what are you doing here when you are meant to be at school?"

"I thought you wouldn't notice." Callie smiled innocently.

Stef raised an eyebrow. "I'm exhausted not stupid. So you better start explaining before I start lecturing."

Callie sighed and dropped her head. She tried to think of the best possible response.

"The truth." Stef touched Callie's chin and pulled her head up so that she was looking at Stef.

"I couldn't focus." Callie admitted. "I feel bad about what happened to him." She pointed at Brandon. "I feel like all of this is my fault."

"Oh love." Stef touched Callie's shoulder. "You cannot blame yourself for this. Why would you even think the accident was your fault?"

Callie stood up and walked over to the hospital window. "Brandon got involved with Lauren because of me. He was mad at me. That's why he started acting out. I should have come to you sooner. I should have handled things differently."

"Oh Callie." Stef joined her by the window. "Brandon made his own decisions. You cannot hold yourself responsible for his mistakes. And quite frankly you have to stop blaming yourself every time something goes wrong. You are responsible for you and only you. You have got to let mama and I handle everyone else, yes?"

Callie nodded. "Okay. I know." That was easier said than done.

"I really hope you know that." Stef pulled her into a hug.

Callie smiled.

"However," Stef looked at her, "You are responsible for skipping school."

Callie made a face. She knew Stef wasn't going to forget about that.

"I will call the school and tell them that I needed you at the hospital. Hopefully you want get in trouble." Stef told her.

"Thanks." Callie smiled.

"But." Stef pointed at her. "Do not make a habit of this. You are going to school tomorrow. Got it."

"Got it."

Stef walked back over to the chairs and sat down. Callie joined her.

* * *

_"Daddy. Daddy."_

_Mike opened his eyes to see a seven year old Brandon poking him in his side. "Hey buddy." Mike said weakly. He had drank a little too much the night before. He knew he shouldn't have drank on a night he was keeping Brandon. He just couldn't help it. The alcohol helped him sleep better._

_"You've been sleeping a long time." Brandon said with his arms folded. "I'm bored. And hungry."_

_"Right buddy. What time is it?" Mike sat up slowly._

_"The microwave say 0." Brandon told him._

_"What?" Mike jumped up quickly. "Your mom will be here soon."_

_"Oh good." Brandon smiled. "Mommy and Lena promised we could go see a movie tonight."_

_"Right." Mike stood up. "I'm going to fix you some lunch."_

_"Good. I'm soooo hungry."_

_Mike walked into the kitchen. His head was killing him._

_"Daddy," Brandon walked into the kitchen holding a bottle of scotch._

_"Brandon," Mike took it from him. "Why did you have that?"_

_"I was cleaning up after you." Brandon looked at him. "I'm sorry daddy."_

_"It's okay bud."_

_"Daddy, you drink a lot." Brandon told him._

_"Brandon."_

_"I know you do. Mommy is real worried about you."_

_Mike rolled his eyes at the mention of Stef._

_"I heard her tell Lena that drinking is bad and that you have a problem. She is worried something bad might happen." Brandon wrapped his arms around his daddy's let. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you daddy. I love you."_

_"I love you too, bud." Mike held him tight. He knew that he had to get better for his son._

Mike was sitting inside the chapel at the hospital. Dani walked in and sat beside him. "I looked everywhere for you."

"Yeah. I thought I might say a prayer for Brandon." He looked at her. "I've never been a religious man but even I know that there has to be some reason Brandon is still alive. The doctors say that it is a miracle. They have no idea how he survived something like that."

"Because he is strong like you."

Mike shook his head. "I'm not strong at all." Mike sighed. "I have made so many mistakes where Brandon is concerned. I don't know why he still talks to me."

"Mike you are a great father." She rubbed his knee. "Brandon loves you very much."

"When Brandon was younger I didn't have him very often after the divorce. But when I did I couldn't go one night without drinking myself silly. There was a many a morning Brandon had to wake me up. Some mornings he just played by himself until I woke up on my own." Mike shook his head. "He learned how to make himself breakfast. Then eventually he didn't want to spend the night anymore. I got him once a week. That's when I stopped trying. I let Stef do all the parenting. And now all of sudden I want to be dad of the year. But it is too little too late."

"Mike." Dani continued to rub his knee. "You can't think like that. You were sick. Alcoholism is a disease. You have been sober for months now. I am so proud of you. Hell, you are doing fantastic. Something like this should have sent you over the edge."

"Well instead of drinking I just keep yelling at Stef." Mike sighed and looked at Dani. "This isn't her fault but for some reason every time I see her I get mad."

"You are scared. That is perfectly normal. You should apologize to her."

"Oh I tried. We ended up fighting once again."

"Well then try again." She smiled. "You two have to stick together. Your son needs you. Besides, you can't blame each other for what happened. That's not good for anyone, especially not Brandon."

Mike nodded. He knew she was right.

* * *

Sharon and Jesus walked into the waiting room. "Jesus." Lena stood up and hugged him. "What were you thinking?" Lena asked.

Sharon looked at Jesus. "Tell her." Sharon said. "I'm going to go over here and find myself a magazine."

Lena looked at Jesus and pointed to the chairs. They both sat down. "What's going on with you?"

"This is my fault."

"What?" Lena was shocked. That's not what she was expecting him to say.

"Brandon is lying in that hospital bed because of me." Jesus admitted.

"Honey, why would you think that?" Lena asked.

"I should have told you that Brandon was going to see Lauren."

"Sweetie," Lena felt bad for not noticing how upset Jesus was. It was obvious that she needed to go home more. She and Stef would have to take turns. Their other kids needed them too. "This is not your fault."

"But."

"No. You are not to blame for what happened. It was an accident." Lena told him. "Your mom and I weren't going to say anything to you kids about this but Lauren's blood alcohol level was way over the legal limit. She also had drugs in her system."

Jesus remained silent.

"Lauren had a lot of problems. I think she used drugs and alcohol to help her forget that her parents weren't around."

"Why did you tell me that?"

"Because that is the reason why Brandon is in that hospital bed. That and the fact that Brandon chose to get in the car with her. I'm sure he knew she was drunk, and I'm sure he knew getting in the car with her was dangerous. But your brother feels like he has to play the hero." Lena smiled at Jesus. "I'm going to let him know how I feel about that when he wakes up."

Jesus nodded.

"Please stop worrying about this."

"Okay."

"And when things settle down we are going to have a serious discussion regarding fighting."

"Oh." Jesus made a face.

"You are very lucky that Sanchez just sent you home for a personal day which by the way you are going to make up in a Saturday detention."

"I thought you said we could talk about this later." Jesus smiled big.

Lena gave him a look.

"I got it. Saturday sounds fair." Jesus was glad that he had talked to his mama. She made him feel better about everything.

* * *

Callie walked out of Brandon's hospital room. The halls looked almost the same as they had all those years ago. Callie would always remember the night she lost both her mom and dad. It was forever etched in her brain.

_I'm sorry but your mother has died._

_Your father is in trouble._

_We are going to place you with a nice family._

_You have nothing to worry about._

_The two of you have to be brave now. You have each other. _

It was in this very hospital that Callie realized life wasn't fair, and she had to be strong for her little brother. She was all that he had. It was her job to keep him safe.

Callie sighed. There was somewhere that she needed to be.

* * *

**This was somewhat of a filler chapter. Let me know what you thought! **


	4. Episode 1 Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are the best! **

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 1 Chapter 4**

"Callie." Donald said as he opened the door to his apartment. "What are you doing here?" He wasn't expecting to see her anytime soon.

"I need to talk to you." Callie walked in not waiting on an invitation.

Donald took a moment and then closed the door. "Are you here to tell me you're adopted?"

"No. Because I didn't get adopted."

"What?" Donald was surprised. "I signed the papers. I figured you and Jude were adopted by now."

"Jude got adopted, but I haven't yet." Callie sighed. She hated talking about it. "Are you my father?" She finally asked.

Callie didn't need him to answer. The look on his face said more than his words ever could.

"Callie," Donald shook his head. "I was your father in every way that mattered. I was the one that changed your diapers and read you bedtime stories."

Callie couldn't believe this was happening to her. "So I'm guessing that my father is Robert Quinn?"

Donald nodded. "Your mother was married to him for a little while. From what I understood, he left your mother when he found out she was pregnant. Colleen didn't talk about him much. When I met her you were a few months old. I loved you from the moment I saw you. You have to believe that." Donald smiled at her. "You are my daughter. I'll tell any judge that. I'll do whatever I can to help you get adopted into that nice family."

Callie didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. Me too." Callie sighed heavily. "But at least Jude was adopted."

"You will be too, Callie. Don't lose hope."

Callie nodded and turned to walk away. Before she made it to the door, she turned back to Donald. "Everyone seems to think I'm so strong. That I've been through so much that I can handle anything." Callie held back her tears. "My brother, Brandon was in a car accident last week. He still hasn't woken up. I'm trying to hold it together. I'm trying to be strong, but I'm a wreck. All I can think about is mom and how she died. And I don't know what I would do if I lost another person that I love. I won't be strong enough if that happens."

"Callie, I wish I could take that night back."

"I'm not blaming you." Callie admitted. "I just needed to tell someone how I was feeling. I didn't want to say anything to my family. I want to be strong for them. I don't want them to worry about me."

"But Callie they are your family now. It is their job to worry about you. It is there job to support you." Donald touched her shoulder. "You are not alone anymore. You've got to let them in, especially during the hard times."

Callie hugged him.

Donald hugged her back. It was the best hug he had ever been given.

* * *

_An eight year old Brandon was in pure panic mode. He was holding pieces to Lena's favorite vase. He hadn't meant to break the vase. He was playing ball in the house. Both of his moms had told him not to do that, but he hadn't listened. Now they were going to be so mad at him. Brandon hated when people were mad at him, especially his parents._

_He picked up the pieces one-by-one and threw it in the trash, hoping no one would see him. He went back into the living area and picked up the last few pieces. When he threw the last pieces away he cut his hand and started bleeding. "Oh no." The gash was pretty deep and hurt really bad, but he couldn't tell his moms._

_He grabbed a rag from the drawer and held it on his hand. The blood was pouring through the rag, and Brandon was growing more and more panicked. He knew if his moms saw his hand they would know that he had broken the vase._

_He ran upstairs to get a pair of batting gloves his dad had bought for him. Mike had made him try baseball. Brandon only made it two weeks. Baseball was not his thing. Actually, sports were not his thing._

_He ran his hand through the water and winced in pain. He thought he had gotten rid of most of the blood. He put his hand in one of the gloves. He didn't think his moms would ever know._

_Stef and Lena walked in the house from being outside. They had mowed the grass and weeded the flowerbeds. Needless to say they were exhausted. "Lena." Stef called out to her after noticing that there was blood on the floor. The little trail ran all the way to the stairs._

_"Um. Is that blood?" Lena asked._

_"I think so."_

_"Brandon." Lena called for him as she walked to the stairs. "Could you come here please?"_

_A few moments later Brandon came down the stairs with his batting gloves on and blood dripping down his arm. It was obvious he was trying hard to hide it. He was doing a poor job._

_"Yes ma'am." Brandon smiled, trying to hide the obvious pain he was feeling._

_"Brandon, are you okay?" Stef asked, wanting to know if he would be honest with them or not._

_"I'm fine mommy." Brandon lied. "Just playing with my batting gloves."_

_Stef shook her head and folded her arms. "Brandon."_

_Brandon looked in-between his moms. "I'm fine."_

_"Can you explain the mess on the floor?" Lena asked._

_Brandon squinted. He hadn't realized that he left a trail. "I accidently cut my hand a little bit."_

_"A little bit? Let me see." Stef walked towards him and he gave her his hand. She pulled the glove off to see the large gash on his hand. "Brandon, how did this happen?"_

_Brandon shrugged._

_Stef picked him up and carried him into the kitchen. He was getting heavier but was still rather light for his age._

_Lena handed her the first aid kit._

_"I'm going to clean this up and then I want you to tell me the truth." She sat him down on a stool._

_Brandon didn't say anything while Stef was working on his hand. She was able to stop it from breathing and wrapped it up for him._

_"Okay Brandon." Lena said. "What happened?"_

_"Nothing." Brandon lied. He didn't want to get in trouble._

_"Brandon, we know that something happened. It is in your best interest to tell us the truth." Stef said sternly._

_Brandon looked at both of his moms. He knew he was going to get in trouble no matter if he told the truth or not. "Ibrokeyourvase." His words were jumbled together. Neither Stef nor Lena knew what he had said._

_"In English please." Stef was getting frustrated with him. Brandon was an excellent kid, but he had his moments._

_"I broke Lena's vase." Brandon admitted. "I tried to clean it up. I cut my hand on the glass."_

_"Then you tried to hide that from us?"_

_Brandon nodded. "I didn't want to disappoint you."_

_"Sweetheart." Lena sat beside him. "We are going to get disappointed from time to time. That happens. But you should never ever keep anything from us."_

_"You should always tell us the truth no matter what the consequences may be." Stef sat on the other side of him. "We are going to love you no matter what."_

_"Even if I make really bad mistakes?"_

_Stef smiled. "Even then. We will never give up on you. I can promise you that." Stef kissed his forehead._

_"Am I in trouble?"_

_Lena looked at Stef. Stef motioned for Lena to go ahead. "How did you break the vase?"_

_"I was playing with my ball in the house." Brandon admitted, knowing they were going to be mad._

_"How many times have we told you not to do that?"_

_"A lot of times."_

_"Well," Stef started. "You might not have been in trouble if you would have told us the truth from the very beginning, but since you decided to hide it from us I think a punishment is necessary. What do you think Lena?"_

_"I agree with your mom on this one bud." Lena touched his shoulder. "You should have gotten us as soon as you broke the vase. You know better than playing with glass. You could have hurt yourself even worse."_

_Brandon dropped his head. He knew she was right._

_"So no television for the rest of the week." Stef told him. _

_"What? That's a long time." Brandon sighed._

_"It could be longer." Stef reminded him._

_"No. No." Brandon said quickly._

_Stef ruffled his hair. "We love you Brandon Foster. We will always be there for you, forever and ever."_

_They both hugged him._

Stef was sitting by Brandon's bed. She had never felt so helpless in her entire life. It was her job to help him, but there was nothing that she could do. She hated that she had no control over the situation.

She just wanted her baby to wake up. She needed to feel like she was in control again. "You know your dad was right." She told Brandon. "I should have known a long time ago that something was going on with you. I should have been more focused in your life. I promise that when you wake up I will be. I'm never going to let anything like this happen again."

"It's not your fault."

Stef turned around to see Jesus standing at the door. He walked in and took a seat next to his mom. "You can't blame yourself for what happened."

"Yes I can. That's what mothers do."

Jesus shook his head. "Mom said that I wasn't allowed to blame myself. So I'm telling you that you can't blame yourself. I'm passing along the wisdom or something. I guess."

"Why would you blame yourself?"

"I knew Brandon was going to talk to Lauren. I knew he was messed up with Vico. There were a lot of things that I should have done differently. We might not be in this situation if I had." Jesus informed her.

"Or we might still be in this situation." Stef realized. "A lot of people say that if things are supposed to happen they are going to happen no matter what decisions we make."

"Well if you believe that then why are you blaming yourself?"

"I don't know. I guess I feel like contradicting myself." Stef smiled.

"Well don't blame yourself mom." Jesus looked at Brandon. "He is going to wake up, and he is going to be fine. Because he is Brandon and he is the older brother. It is his job to boss us around."

"I always thought Mariana was the bossy one."

"Oh well when we were little Brandon was really good at bossing us around and hiding it." Jesus smiled. "I remember how scared I was when I first moved in. I didn't know if we would be with you and mama for very long until our third night."

"The third night? How did you know we would adopt you? We didn't even know that then."

"Brandon." Jesus smiled and looked at his brother. "He said that he knew that we were going to be brothers forever. It was because of the way that you and mama looked at us. He said that even though I wasn't born a Foster I was always meant to be a Foster. He promised to always protect me and stick by my side even if I was driving him crazy."

"Why have I never heard that story before?" Stef asked.

"Bro code. It was always supposed to be our little secret."

Stef put her arm across Jesus' shoulder. "I'm glad you decided to tell me. I needed to hear it."

"Yeah well I won't charge you this time."

"Well thank you." Stef laughed. "By the way why aren't you in school?"

Jesus just looked at her and shrugged.

* * *

"Hey love bug." Sharon said as Jude walked into the waiting room.

"Hey." Jude sat beside her. "How's Brandon?"

"He is still just sleeping. He is going to have a lot of dreams to tell us about when he wakes up." Sharon smiled.

"Do you think he is dreaming?" Jude asked. "Because that would be pretty cool if he was."

"I don't know the science behind it, but I bet our Brandon is." Sharon touched Jude's shoulder. "He'd be way too bored if he wasn't."

"I like the way you think, grandma." He smiled big. He had never called her Grandma.

"And I like the sound of that." Sharon hugged him. She was so happy to have another grandson. And she would be even happier when she could officially call Callie her granddaughter.

"Hey Jude." Lena and Dana walked into the waiting room. "You want to walk with us to the snack machines?"

Jude nodded. "Sure. Do you want anything?" He asked Sharon.

"I would love anything chocolate." Sharon smiled.

"Got it." Jude followed Dana and Lena out of the waiting room.

* * *

It was now Mariana's turn to sit with Brandon. "It is really weird seeing you like this. I know I have already told you that. But I guess I'm just ready for you to wake up." She shifted in her chair. "I need your brotherly advice. Even though I rarely take it when you offer it."

Mariana played with his hand. "I wonder what you would do if I painted your nails." She looked at Brandon hoping that he would open his eyes. "I think you would be cute in pink." She laughed.

"Anyways, I'm feeling pretty lonely lately. I know what you would say. At least I think I know what you would say." She smiled. "You would tell me not to worry about anyone else. You would tell me to brave. And you would tell me to be myself." She made her best impression of Brandon. "I probably wouldn't listen, but I still wish I could hear you say those words. You've always been there for me. I should have been there for you." She squeezed his hand tightly. "I love you, Brandon."

* * *

Stef was outside sitting in the courtyard. She needed some fresh air. The hospital was about to drive her crazy or maybe it was the other way around.

"Hey," Frank said as he approached her.

"Hey," Stef looked up at him.

"Mind if I sit?" Frank asked.

"Be my guest." Stef told him.

Frank sat down. "Your mother sent me out here to convince you to go home."

Stef shook her head. "I'm not leaving him." They couldn't make her leave.

"You need some rest. You look awful." Frank told her bluntly.

"Thanks Dad." Stef hit his shoulder softly.

"You aren't doing Brandon any favors by wearing yourself out. He is going to need you in tip top shape when he wakes up." Frank informed her. He sure hoped she would listen, but he wasn't holding his breath.

"If." Stef said.

"He is going to wake up." Frank reassured her.

Stef rested her elbows on her legs and then buried her head in her hands. She then looked up at her dad. "I don't know what I would do if he didn't wake up. You know I am so mad at him for getting in that car. It was like he had a death wish."

"From what I heard he was trying to be a hero."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't want him to be a hero, especially if he is going to end up in the hospital." Stef admitted.

"He is just like you." Frank smiled.

"Excuse me?" Stef gave him a look.

"You are always trying to protect people." He pointed at her stomach. "Exhibit A." he then pointed at her knee. "That would be exhibit B."

Stef smiled. "I thought you had forgotten about that."

"No." Frank laughed. "You do not forget seeing your kid fall out of a tree because she was trying to save a damn bird." Frank patted her knee.

"You were so mad at me." Stef could remember it like it was just yesterday.

"I was mad because you scared the hell out of me. And then after I got you off the ground all I wanted to do was hold you tight and never let you go."

"I remember you wouldn't let me go outside without supervision for like a month. I was so mad at you. I thought that was the worst punishment in the whole world." Stef laughed. "I'm sure that is exactly how my kids feel now when I ground them. It's weird how you turn into your parents."

"Oh you are ten times a better parent than me." Frank patted her hand gently. "I have come to realize that you never stop worrying about your children. You know your job keeps me up at night." Frank admitted.

"I'm not going to apologize for doing what I love." Stef wanted to make sure that was clear.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Frank knew her better than that.

"Thanks dad." Stef hugged him. "I really needed this conversation."

"Brandon is going to wake up soon enough. You'll be able to let him have it."

"Or just tell him how much I love him." Stef smiled.

"Especially that." Frank held her tight. He hoped she knew just how much he loved her.

* * *

"Alright so do we have a snack for everyone?" Lena asked. They had chips, cookies, and crackers. They also had plenty of drinks.

"I think so." Jude grabbed a pack of chips. "These are mine."

"Sounds good to me. But I want the chocolate cupcake." Lena grabbed it but then dropped it. The cupcake fell to the ground. Lena suddenly felt lightheaded. "I think I need to…" Before she could say anything else she fell to the ground.

"Lena." Both Dana and Jude went to her side.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Let me know what you thought! **


	5. Episode 1 Chapter 5

**You guys are the best! I appreciate all your kind words and suggestions. It means the world to me. **

**I decided to go ahead and post this chapter tonight. It is a pretty big chapter. I hope you all enjoy. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 1 Chapter 5**

Lena finally opened her eyes. Dana and Jude are staring at her. "Are you okay?" Jude asked first.

"Here drink this." Dana handed her some water.

Lena took a sip of the water. "I'm fine. I promise."

"I think you should see a doctor." Jude told her. "We are in a hospital after all. They have doctors here."

"Jude, honey, I'm fine. I just need to go home and rest."

"Lena you are pregnant." Dana blurted out. "What if something is wrong with the baby?"

Lena gave her a disapproving look. They wanted to tell the kids together.

"Oh." Dana looked at Jude.

He smiled. "You're pregnant?" He knew they wanted to have a baby. He was so happy Lena was going to have her baby.

Lena nodded. "Yes I am. But Jude please don't say anything."

"I won't. But you really should see a doctor." He was concerned about her. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

Lena touched her stomach. "We are fine. I promise." Lena tried to reassure them.

"Honey," Dana started.

"I will call and get an appointment for later this week. I promise." Lena stood up. "We better get these snacks to everyone." Lena picked some of the snacks up. "Can the two of you not say anything to Stef? She has enough to worry about right now."

Jude nodded, but he wasn't happy about keeping something from his mom.

"Fine. But I'm going to make sure that you go to the doctor." Dana told her daughter.

Lena nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

"Hey," Emma said as she walked into the waiting room and sat next to Jesus.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Jesus smiled. He was happy to see her.

"I was going to get a hip replacement, but I decided I wanted to hang out with you more." She kissed his cheek.

He smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

"I was worried about you after today."

"I'm okay now." Jesus held her hand. "I'm really sorry about how I acted. I've just been pretty upset about Brandon."

"It's not your fault." Emma reminded him.

"I know." Jesus sighed. "It was an accident. None of us are to blame."

* * *

Mike sat by Brandon's bedside. Stef walked in. "I can come back." She started to walk out.

"Wait." Mike stopped her. "I need to talk to you."

Stef turned back around and joined him by Brandon's bed. "I don't want to fight in front of Brandon." She warned him.

"I don't either. I think we should call a truce." He extended his hand.

Stef shook his hand.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. Honestly, I blame myself." Mike admitted.

"Join the club." She was still mad at Mike, but this wasn't about the two of them. This was about Brandon. "It was an accident Mike. No one is to blame."

"I feel like I have failed him so many times. He deserves so much better than I have given him."

"Mike." Stef shook her head. "You are a good father. You have to stop doubting yourself every time something happens."

Mike nodded. He knew that she was right. "I wish he would wake up."

"Yeah me too. He may be sleeping, but I haven't slept in a week." Stef could feel her body shutting down. She knew that wasn't good for her let alone her family.

"I think you need to go home." Mike stood up. "I think both of us need to go home."

Stef shook her head.

"Stef. There is absolutely nothing either one of us can do here but worry. And honestly we can do that at home. You look horrible."

"Hey. You don't look so great yourself." Stef stood up. "I hate to admit this, but you are right. I really do need to get some rest." She kissed Brandon's forehead. "We will be back first thing in the morning. You better open your eyes, young man." Stef smiled. "Or else you are going to be in big trouble."

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Callie asked Jude as she sat down beside him.

"I'm okay. It's kind of weird being in the hospital again. I mean our mom died because our dad was drinking. Brandon was in accident because that girl was driving too fast. It just…"

"Hits close to home." Callie finished his sentence.

Jude nodded. "Yeah. How are you doing? I mean you and Brandon are pretty close."

"It has been hard, but this time is different."

"How so?"

"We have a family now. We don't have to go through this alone." Callie hugged him. "Besides Brandon is going to be fine. Before we know it he is going to be playing his piano again."

"Alright my loves," Stef said as she walked into the waiting room. "It is time for us to go home."

"Is Brandon awake?" Mariana asked.

Stef shook her head. "He isn't awake, but he will be okay without us for one night. The nurses will take very good care of him."

"I think that's a good idea." Lena stood up. She definitely needed to go home and rest.

"Me too. The best one you have had in days." Sharon told her. She was so happy that she wanted to go home. Sharon had been extremely worried about her daughter's health. A little rest would do her a lot of good.

"I can stay with him." Callie volunteered. "At least for a little while until visiting hours are over. I don't want him to be alone during visiting hours. Someone should always be with him."

"Callie, you don't have to do that. You need to do your homework." Lena told her.

"I can do it while I sit with him." Callie just wanted to help out. She could tell Stef didn't really want to leave Brandon for too long. "Please."

Stef and Lena shared looks. "Okay." Stef answered. "We want you home by nine."

"Okay." Callie hugged them both and walked off to Brandon's room.

"Alright let's go home." Stef and the family walked out of the waiting room.

* * *

Callie was in Brandon's hospital room doing her homework. "You need to hurry up and get back to school. We've had three quizzes in algebra since you've been gone." Callie told him. "I know you're sad you've missed that." She chuckled.

She thought she saw him move. "Brandon." He was as still as could be. Maybe it was all in her head. Callie let out a deep breath. "I wonder what's going on in that head of yours."

_Brandon opened his eyes. He was in his bed at Mike's apartment. He could smell bacon and eggs._

_"Brandon, breakfast." He heard his mom call out for him._

_He stood up and walked into the kitchen. His mom was behind the counter. "Good morning sleepy head. I didn't think you were ever going to wake up. You've been sleeping forever."_

_"Yeah I know. I feel kind of weird."_

_"You're not getting sick are you?" Mike said as he walked out of the bedroom dressed in his uniform._

_"I don't think so."_

_Mike walked behind the counter and kissed Stef's cheek. "Morning sweetheart."_

_"Good morning. Come on Brandon. Come get your plate." Stef held up his plate._

_Brandon started to walk towards them. "I feel really, really weird." Brandon took another step and then passed out._

Brandon opened his eyes.

"I bet your dreaming of playing the piano. You are so talented." Callie kept talking. "I can't wait to hear you play again. I bet we can still you an audition with the symphony." She looked up to see Brandon's eyes. She felt unbelievably relieved. "Brandon." She stood up dropping her homework in the process. "It is about time you woke up. How are you feeling?"

Brandon stared at her blankly.

"I've got to call moms."

"Who are you?" Brandon asked her. His throat was extremely dry. He could barely talk. "Where's my mom and dad?"

* * *

**So that's the end of episode 1. What did you think? Should I continue or just call it quits. **

**What does Brandon remember? I love to know your guesses. **


	6. Episode 2 Chapter 1

**Like always you guys are the best. I'm going to stick with it. I hope you all stick with me. This chapter was not supposed to be a stand alone chapter. However, I haven't had a chance to write much this week, and I wanted to get something posted. I hope you all enjoy!**

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 2 Chapter 1 **

"Brandon, I'm Doctor Hodges" the doctor said trying to get Brandon to focus. He was too busy staring at Lena. "I need you to answer a few questions for me."

Brandon nodded, keeping his focus on Lena.

Stef, Mike, Lena, and the family had rushed to the hospital once Callie called to say Brandon was awake. However, they were all shocked when Brandon didn't know any of them but Mike, Stef, Sharon, and Frank. He had gotten so overwhelmed that everyone was asked to leave until he calmed down.

"Do you know why you are in the hospital?" The Doctor asked.

"I passed out." Brandon answered.

Dr. Hodges looked at Brandon's parents. "Where were you?"

"At home with my mom and dad." Brandon continued to look at Lena.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Brandon thought for a moment. "A lot of things are fuzzy. I remember waking up. I felt like I had been asleep forever. My mom was making breakfast. I began to feel lightheaded. The next thing I know I was waking up in the hospital with some girl sitting by my bed."

Stef felt her heart break. She was shocked that he couldn't remember Callie or for that matter any of his siblings. Dr. Hodges better fix him and quick.

"Alright. So Brandon, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Stef was relieved. At least he knew his age. That was a positive.

"That's right."

"Why wouldn't I know my own age?" Brandon asked. He was becoming more and more confused. Nothing seemed to make sense to him.

"Brandon, we think you might have hit your head. We want to make sure that everything is okay. It is a very good thing that you know your age. That's a good sign." Dr. Hodges told him. "Do you know who this is?" He pointed to Stef.

"That's my mom." Brandon answered easily. "And that's my dad." He pointed to Mike. He then looked back at Lena. "And…" He stuttered. "I know who you are too."

Lena's face lit up. Thank goodness he remembered her. She didn't know what she would do if her son didn't know who she was. "You do?" She spoke softly.

Brandon nodded. "Yeah you worked at my elementary school."

Lena's face dropped. She felt like she had been punched in the heart. Stef touched her shoulder softly but only for minute after she noticed the look on Brandon's face.

"That's all you remember about her?" Stef asked. How could he forget Lena?

Brandon nodded. "Yeah. What are you doing here?" He asked Lena.

All three adults looked at Dr. Hodges. They weren't sure how to answer his question.

"Brandon, are your parents married?"

"Yes." Brandon was beginning to get frustrated. "What's going on?"

"Do you have siblings?"

"No. They never wanted anymore kids. I always wanted a brother." Brandon explained. "Now will you tell me what's going on? Is something wrong with me?"

Dr. Hodges looked at Stef, Mike, and Lena. "We should probably talk outside."

"No." Brandon raised his voice. "I'm the one that is confused. So anything that you are going to say to them I'd like you to say to me as well." Brandon looked over at his dad. "I just want someone to tell me what's going on."

"Brandon, you were actually in a car accident." Dr. Hodges explained. "You hit your head pretty hard. I have reason to believe that you are suffering from amnesia."

"What?" Brandon shook his head. "Why would you think that?"

"Brandon your mom and I aren't married anymore. We got a divorce when you were five." Mike blurted out. He wanted to be the one that told him. It was harder telling him this time than it had been when he was five.

Brandon was shocked.

Stef cringed when she saw the look that appeared across his face. He was so disappointed. It was like his whole world was crumbling before his very eyes.

"That doesn't make sense. There is no way you are divorced."

"Brandon, love." Stef set down on the bed. "Your father and I have been divorced for a very long time."

Brandon still couldn't believe it. "Why did you get a divorce?"

"It just didn't work out buddy." Mike didn't know what else to say.

Brandon looked back at Lena. "You still haven't told me why you are here." He stared blankly at her. "Are you the reason why my parents broke up? Are you and my dad married?"

No one knew what to say. If he thought Mike and Lena were together he was going to be in for a big shock when he learned the truth.

"Brandon, maybe you should get some rest. We can talk about this tomorrow." Mike said.

"No." Brandon wasn't budging. "I feel like I have been sleeping for days. I just want to know what is going on."

"Brandon." Stef took a deep breath and then exhaled. This was way more difficult than the first time. At least when he was five all she had to do was offer him ice cream. "Lena is my wife." Stef stood up and held Lena's hand. She knew this whole situation had to be difficult for Lena.

Brandon took a few moments to process what his mother had just told him. "Wife?" he questioned.

"Yes. She is my wife. We have been together over ten years."

"No way. This can't be happening to me."

"Brandon, honey." Stef tried to comfort him.

"I…I…I just…I need some time to process all of this." Brandon closed his eyes and then opened them again. Nothing had changed. He hadn't been dreaming. "I know you two fight a lot but…You can't be divorced."

"Bud, I'm sorry." Mike was heartbroken. He hated seeing his son so upset.

"Can you all please just go?" Brandon asked. "I need some time to think about all of this."

"Sure." Mike answered. "We are going to be back first thing in the morning so that we can talk about this."

Stef kissed his forehead. "We love you very much sweetie."

Lena didn't say anything. She was afraid anything she said might upset him further.

"Wait." Brandon stopped them. "There were a lot of kids in here earlier. Who were all those people?"

Lena looked at Stef who in returned looked at the doctor. He nodded for her to go ahead and tell him.

"Those kids were your brothers and sisters."

"Wow." Brandon couldn't take anymore news. "I don't want to know what else has changed."

"Get some rest Brandon." Dr. Hodges told him. "I'll be back in the morning to check on you."

Dr. Hodges followed the family out.

"How do you fix this?" Stef asked the doctor.

"Well usually with amnesia patients get their memory back within a few days. Sometimes memory loss could last weeks, months, or even years."

"But he should gain his memory back?" Lena asked.

Dr. Hodges nodded. "Yes. I've only had one patient who never remembered. She had to start her life over from scratch."

"But you can't fix him?" Stef asked again.

"It should fix itself. The best thing to do is go about your normal life. Something is sure to jog his memory." Dr. Hodges told them. "I will be back in the morning. Please feel free to call me if you think of any questions that can't wait until morning."

"Thank you doctor." Mike shook his hand.

Lena looked as if she was about to cry.

"Lena." Stef wrapped her arms around her.

"He doesn't remember me." Tears fell down her face. Stef held her close. She didn't know what to say or do to make the situation better.

Mike just watched. He knew there was nothing he could do to help.

Back in his hospital room, Brandon tried his best to remember, but he couldn't. It was like his memories were one big blur. Everything seemed to run into each other.

He couldn't believe that his mom was married to a woman. He had two moms. He closed his eyes and hoped to fall asleep. He was sure that everything would be back to normal in the morning.

* * *

**Alright so what did you all think? I did a lot of research on amnesia. A lot of sources said that this type happens a lot in television and movies but not as much in real life. I figured fanfiction was a perfect place for it. If you have any suggestions please let me know. **


	7. Episode 2 Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. Happy Fosters Monday! I hope you all enjoyed the episode as much as I did. **

**I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. Thanks so much for all the support. You guys rock! **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 2 Chapter 2**

It had been almost a week since Brandon had awoken with amnesia. He had been extremely irritable and frustrated with the entire situation. The doctor wanted to keep him in the hospital for observation. Stef thought that was a good idea. It gave them time to prepare Brandon for his new life.

The kids had all been to see him at different times. Brandon didn't say much to any of them. He wasn't sure what he should say. They seemed like nice people.

He asked his mom about the accident a couple of times. She only told him that his ex-girlfriend had been driving. Stef didn't want to go into too much detail. She didn't want to frustrate him even more.

Now Brandon was standing outside his house with his mom and dad. He was leaning on his crutches. He had a broken ankle. He hated the stupid crutches, but he couldn't walk without them.

"Brandon," Stef snapped her fingers to grab his attention. "Are you ready to go in?"

No, he thought to himself. He wasn't ready to walk into a house with a bunch of people he didn't know. He wanted to go home with his mom and dad. "Sure." He finally answered.

"Good." Stef smiled as she massaged his shoulders. "Everyone is so happy to have you home. The house hasn't been the same without you." Stef told him. She hoped coming home would help him remember his life and his family.

Stef opened the door. She and Mike walked in first. Brandon let out the breath he was holding and followed them in.  
"Welcome home!" he heard his brothers and sisters squeal. They had made him a sign, and there was even cake.

He put a smile on his face even though he was overwhelmed.

"Welcome home, sweetie." Lena walked up to him. "We are so glad you are home. The house has not been the same without you."

Brandon nodded. He wondered if his mom and Lena had rehearsed what they were going to say.

"We have chocolate cake." Jude told him.

"Thanks Jesus." Brandon said.

Everyone had similar looks on their faces.

"Did I say something wrong?" Brandon noticed their faces.

"I'm Jesus." Jesus spoke up. "That's Jude."

"Right." Brandon immediately felt bad. "I guess I should have written cheat notes on my hand or something."

"It's okay. I kind of look like a Jesus." Jude laughed.

"You only wish you looked as good as me." Jesus laughed.

Mariana hit his shoulder. "Jesus thinks he is a comedian."

"Yeah." Brandon thought he knew her name, but he wasn't sure. He didn't want to get something else wrong.

"So do you want some cake?" Stef asked him.

Brandon shook his head. "I'm kind of tired. Can I just go to my room?"

"Sure." Stef said sadly. She wanted him to spend time with his siblings.

"I'll help you upstairs and show you your room." Mike said.

"Thanks." Brandon looked at his family. "And thanks for the welcome home party. I'll definitely get some cake later."

"Better hope Jesus doesn't eat it all." Callie joked.

"We will save him a piece." Jesus told her.

"Come on bud." Mike helped him to the stairs.

Lena watched them leave and then walked into the kitchen. His amnesia was just too much for her. Stef watched Lena leave. The whole situation made her sad, but she knew that Brandon would remember eventually. He just needed some time.

Mike and Brandon walked into Brandon's room. Brandon hobbled to the bed. He noticed the piano and all of the awards.

"You are really good." Mike told him as he sat beside him. "You have so much talent."

Brandon shrugged. "I don't know if I remember how to play."

"Don't worry you will." Mike reassured him. "Just give it time."

Brandon shook his head. "But what if I don't? What if I never remember?"

"You will."

Brandon sighed. "Maybe I should stay with you."

"Brandon."

"I think I'd be better off at your house. There is way too many people here."

Mike shook his head. "Your mom and I both agree that you need to be here. This is your home."

Brandon sighed. He didn't agree, but he didn't want to argue with his dad. "Fine."

"I know all of this is hard and it sucks. But I promise that everything is going to be okay." Mike believed that.

Brandon nodded. "Are you okay with this?"

Mike looked at Brandon puzzled. "Okay with what?"

"With mom…you know being married to a woman." Brandon finally told him. "It is kind of weird. How are you okay with it?"

"Bud, I have had almost eleven years to be okay with it." Mike chuckled. "At first I had a hard time with it, but the truth is you have the two best moms in the world. They love you so much. Lena is even the reason you started playing piano. She has always believed in you." Mike wished he would have realized how much Lena loved Brandon a long time ago. Mike hit Brandon's knee gently. "Like I said you just need some time to get to know her. And if you need to talk about anything all you have to do is call. I'm only a phone call away."

Brandon nodded. "Yeah I know. Thanks dad."

"I love you, buddy." Mike hugged him. He swore he was going to do better this time. He wasn't going to let Brandon down again.

"I love you too, dad." Brandon just wanted his mom and dad to be back together like old times.

* * *

"You okay?" Stef asked Lena as she walked into the kitchen.

Lena was chopping bell peppers and onions. "I'm fine."

"Oh I can tell."

Lena gave her a look. "This isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing." Stef hated seeing her this way.

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" Lena asked.

Stef didn't answer. She wasn't sure what to say.

"He thinks I'm a home wrecker."

"Lena," Stef couldn't help but smile. "He does not think that you are a home wrecker. He is just confused. He has no idea what to think."

Lena sighed. "I'm just sad I guess." Lena sat down. "He doesn't remember anything about me. He doesn't remember how much I love him."

Stef wrapped her arms around Lena. "Sweetheart." Stef kissed Lena's cheek. "He is going to remember you. You will have to show him how much you love him. I am sure he will remember before we know it."

Lena pouted. She hoped Stef was right.

"Hi." Callie walked into the room.

"Hey sweetheart." Lena said as she composed herself.

"I can come back." Callie didn't want to interrupt.

"Oh no, love. Come. Sit down. Talk to us." Stef motioned for her to join them.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked Lena.

"I'm fine." Lena answered.

"How are you?" Stef asked her.

Callie smiled. "I'm okay. I just need to talk to the two of you about some things."

Stef and Lena shared looks. "Okay."

"What's up sweetie?" Lena asked.

"I saw Donald last week." Callie admitted.

"What?" Stef was surprised.

"I know I should have told you guys but with everything going on with Brandon I didn't want to bother you."

"Well love you know you can talk to us about anything no matter what is going on." Stef told her. "We are always here for you."

"I know that." Callie sighed.

"So how did it go with Donald?" Lena asked.

"Well." Callie stuttered. "He isn't my biological father."

Lena and Stef nodded. They kind of figured that.

"My mom was married to Robert Quinn. He left her when he found out she was pregnant."

That broke her moms' heart.

"Donald says that he was my father in every way that mattered. He will tell any judge that." Callie was relieved about that. She thought it would help her adoption case.

"That's good." Stef said.

"Yeah. I just want to be adopted."

"I know love. We want that too."

"And it is going to happen." Lena reassured her. "We promise you that."

Callie nodded. "I believe you."

"I'm going to call tomorrow and check on our court date."

"Good." Callie bit her bottom lip.

"Is something else on your mind?" Stef asked. She could tell by the look on Callie's face that something else was going on.

"Ryan went to Africa." Callie finally told them.

Stef and Lena were surprised. Both were a little happy about it.

"He is going to be gone for six months." Callie told them. "I think that it is for the best. You guys were right about the two of us. He is too old for me." Callie still had feelings for him, but she knew that it was in her best interest to figure out who she was before she dated anyone.

Stef and Lena were definitely happy about that.

"With that being said, I was wondering if I could go back to the community center?" Callie hoped they would say yes. "I promise there will be no lying or sneaking around." Callie crossed her fingers.

Stef looked at Lena and then back at Callie. "I think the Community Center has been a very good place for you, and I think Rita is a good influence. So I'm okay with it if you are Lena." She looked at Lena. She knew Lena would be okay with it.

Lena nodded. "I think that is fine, but if you tell us you are going to be at the Community Center you better be there."

Callie nodded and smiled. "Thank you. I promise I won't let the two of you down." Callie hugged them both.

"Oh hey sorry." Mike said as he walked into the kitchen.

"That's okay Mike. Come on in." Stef waved him in.

"I'm going to go upstairs and call Daphne. Thanks again." She walked out of the room.

"How's Brandon?" Lena asked.

"He is just a little stressed out. He needs time to get familiar with everything." Mike was honest with her.

"We probably shouldn't have thrown him a party." Stef mentioned. "We should have known it would be too much for him."

"He is just tired." Mike told them. "Anyways, I better get going. Dani is waiting on me." Mike said. "Call me if you need anything."

"We will. Thanks Mike." Stef said.

"Yeah thanks Mike." Lena added.

Mike turned to leave and then turned back around. "Lena, don't worry. Brandon loves you."

Lena smiled. She had to believe that was true.

* * *

"Hey bro." Jesus said as he walked into Brandon's room.

Brandon was sitting at the piano. "Hey."

"I'm Jesus."

"I know." Brandon stood up and hobbled over to the bed. "Jude is the little one and you're the…"

"The Mexican one." Jesus laughed.

Brandon didn't know if he should laugh or not. So he didn't.

"You can laugh man. It was a joke."

"Right." Brandon still didn't laugh.

"So." Jesus found the whole conversation awkward. Brandon definitely wasn't the same. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Brandon told him. "Just tired."

"Oh well. If you need anything just let me know." Jesus told him. He wanted to make sure Brandon knew that he was there for him. "My room is right there." Jesus pointed down the hall.

"Okay. Thanks." Brandon made himself comfortable in his bed as Jesus walked out of the room.

"Hey B." Stef said as she walked into his room and sat on the bed.

Brandon nodded.

"How you feeling?"

"Kind of tired of people asking me that question." Brandon told her. His tone was harsher than he had meant it to be.

Stef gave him a look.

"Sorry." Brandon apologized. "I'm just trying to get used to this place."

"This place is your home." Stef reminded him.

"Yeah. But I don't remember it at all. I don't even remember anything in this room." He looked over at his piano. "Supposedly I'm an awesome pianist. I tried to play, but I can't remember."

"Brandon." Stef didn't know what to say to make it better.

"Can you tell me about the accident?"

"Brandon, I've already told you about the accident." Stef didn't want to tell him anymore than she already had. "Your ex-girlfriend was drunk, speeding, and hit a pole. There isn't anything else that you need to know."

Brandon could tell that she was keeping something from him.

"That's all I know Brandon. I was hoping you were going to be able to tell me more when you woke up."

"Yeah well I don't know anything." Brandon said sadly. "Maybe school will jog my memory."

"You aren't going to school tomorrow." Stef wasn't ready for that. "I think you need a few more days."

"Mom, I'm fine. I need to get back in the swing of things." Brandon admitted. "Please." He begged.

Stef sighed. "Fine. But if you need to come home early all you have to do is tell mama."

Brandon looked at her. He realized what she meant by mama.

"Lena." Stef corrected herself for his benefit. "All you have to do is tell Lena. She is the Vice Principal after all."

"I will." Brandon rested his head back on the headboard. Tomorrow was bound to be an extremely long day.

* * *

Callie walked into her bedroom. Mariana was dancing around the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing."

"I can see that. But why?" Callie asked as she sat down on her bed.

"I'm trying out for the dance team."

"I didn't know you were interested in dancing."

"Yeah. I think it could be a lot of fun." Mariana smiled. "Besides I need something to do. I'll probably make a lot of friends. If you haven't noticed I don't have many of those waiting around to hang out with me."

"I'm your friend." Callie told her.

Mariana shook her head. "No you aren't my friend. You are my sister. That is different."

"Oh." Callie laughed at her logic.

"Will you watch me? I want to make sure that I nail the tryout."

"Sure. I guess that is what sisters are for." Callie laughed as she made herself comfortable.

"You are the best." Mariana squealed as she started dancing again. She had to make that team.

* * *

Lena was downstairs looking through pictures. They had taken so many pictures over the years.

"What ya doing?" Jude asked.

Lena smiled and moved over so that Jude could sit next to her. "Just looking at pictures."

Jude smiled when he saw the cover of the photo album. It was the picture from his adoption. "That's my favorite picture of all time." He told her.

Lena nodded. "It's one of my favorite too. You and Callie complete our little family."

"What about the baby?" Jude asked as he looked at her stomach.

"Shhh." Lena didn't want anyone to hear him.

"I haven't told anyone. Not even Callie." He was proud of himself. "Our family isn't complete until she is born."

"She?" Lena questioned. "We don't know if it is a girl or a boy yet."

"I just have a feeling." Jude touched her belly. "I've never been a big brother. I'm pretty excited about it. I promise I'm going to be the best big brother."

"I know you will be." Lena smiled at him. "He or she will be very lucky to have you as a brother."

Jude took the photo album from Lena. "You don't have to look at this."

"I like to remember."

"But you aren't the one that forgot. Brandon is."

"Yeah don't remind me." Lena said.

"He will remember." Jude reassured her. "This family is too awesome to forget for too long." Jude hugged her and then walked out of the room.

Lena smiled. She had nothing to worry about. Everything was going to be okay. She touched her stomach. She was reassured that everything was going to be fine. It was just going to take time.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! **


	8. Episode 2 Chapter 3

**So this a filler chapter. I hope you guys like it anyways. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, pm's, follows, and favorites. You guys are truly the best. **

**Enjoy!**

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 2 Chapter 3**

Brandon stood outside the kitchen entrance way. There was nonstop chatter. It was nothing like the mornings he remembered. It seemed so hectic and chaotic. He just stood there listening.

"I'm going to be late tonight." Mariana told her moms. "I have dance tryout practice."

"Dance?" Stef questions. "When did you decide to tryout for dance team?"

"When she realized she didn't have any friends." Jesus said as he grabbed a banana.

"Jesus." Lena glared at him.

Mariana gave him a look, although he was right. She needed something to take her mind off of Zac and Lexi.

"I think it is a wonderful idea." Lena told Mariana. "It is good to get involved."

"Thanks mama." Mariana smiled.

"Just don't turn into a snob." Jesus said. "All the dance team girls are snobs."

"That's not true." Mariana defended the team.

"Jesus," Lena warned again. "That's stereotyping."

"Sorry." Jesus responded as he at his banana.

"I'm proud of you Miss Thing." Stef kissed the top of Mariana's forehead. "What about the rest of you? I would like everyone home for dinner."

"I have wrestling practice." Jesus told her.

"I'm going to the community center." Callie was excited.

"I'll be here." Jude added cheerfully.

"We will shoot for six thirty then." Stef told them.

"Mom." Jesus started to complain.

"I want to have family dinner tonight." Stef said. "I think it will be good for Brandon."

"We tried that last night. He bailed remember." Jesus looked at his mom.

"Well then tonight is the perfect night to try again." Stef wanted them to spend as much time as a family as possible. "So we will all be home in time for dinner."

She heard a few moans and groans, but they all agreed.

"Where is Brandon anyway?" Mariana asked.

"Right here." Brandon walked into the kitchen from the hallway on his crutches. He figured now was the perfect time to go in. He would have to go in eventually.

"Good morning, B." Stef walked over to him and gave him a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Brandon sat down at the island.

"What can we get you for breakfast?" Lena asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat." Lena urged him.

Brandon looked on the table and grabbed an apple. "This will do."

Lena looked at Stef. Stef shrugged. They would have to pick their battles.

"I can't believe you want to go back to school so soon." Jesus told Brandon. "I would be milking my amnesia for all it was worth."

"Jesus," Stef was now the one that warned him.

"Sorry." Jesus apologized again. He was treading on thin water this morning.

"I'm ready to get back in the swing of things." Brandon admitted. "I think I need some kind of normalcy in my life."

"I think it will be good for you." Lena wanted Brandon to know that she was on his side. "I have a doctor's appointment today, but I will be back in time to pick you up. You can wait for me in my office."

"I thought I might just walk home."

Stef pointed at his ankle. "That's not going to happen. Lena will bring you home." That was a part of his punishment anyways. Although, he didn't know that. Stef wasn't ready to tell him all the trouble he had caused before the accident.

Brandon nodded. He figured he wasn't going to win that argument.

Lena looked at the clock. "You guys better get going. Callie you can drive."

"Let's go." Callie hopped off of the barstool.

Jesus, Mariana, and Jude all flew out of the kitchen saying their goodbyes on the way.

"Bye mom." Brandon told Stef. He looked at Lena. "Bye Lena."

"Bye Brandon." Lena's heart continued to break.

"You don't have to worry about him." Callie told them once Brandon was out of the room. "I'll take care of him."

"Thanks love."

Callie walked out of the kitchen.

Lena grabbed some of the dishes and placed them in the sink. She then turned to Stef. "You know we can't keep Brandon on a short leash if he doesn't even know why."

"I'm not ready to tell him about everything."

"I think we should." Lena told her. "The doctor said that we need to be honest with him."

"Lena," Stef sighed.

"Have you told him that he works at the music store?"

"I'm going to call the music store and tell them that Brandon can't work there anymore."

"Why?"

"The only reason we made him get that job was because of Lauren." Stef reminded her. "He doesn't have to work now."

"I don't agree." Lena grabbed her purse. "I think the job is good for Brandon. It will teach him responsibility."

Stef went to speak.

"We can't baby him just because he doesn't remember." Lena interrupted her. "We have to treat him like normal or else he may never remember."

Stef sighed. All of this was harder than she thought it was going to be.

* * *

Brandon and Callie walk into school together. "You know you don't have to walk in with me." Brandon told her. "I'll fine my way."

"I don't mind." Callie smiled. "You're my brother. It is my job to help you out."

Brandon nodded. "How long have you been a part of our family?"

"About six months." Callie led him to his locker. "Although I'm not adopted yet. I'm still a foster child."

"Oh." Brandon didn't know that. "Are they going to adopt you?"

"That's the plan." Callie sighed. "There was a complication with my birth certificate. We should have a court date soon to figure it all out though." Callie pointed to Brandon's locker. "This is your locker."

"Thanks." Brandon just looked at it.

"Do you know the code?"

Brandon shrugged. "Maybe." He tried the numbers he thought would open it. They did. "Wow. I guess some things are still the same."

"That's good that you remembered the numbers."

"Yeah."

"This is your schedule." She handed him a piece of paper. "It has the room numbers on it as well."

"Thanks for all your help." Brandon smiled.

"It's no problem Brandon. You were helpful to me when I first came to this school. It is the least I can do to return the favor."

Brandon grabbed a book out of his locker. He could tell people were staring at him. "I wish I could remember. Maybe then I would understand why everyone is staring at me."

"It's probably because today is your first day back. I wouldn't worry about them." Callie tried to make him feel better without telling him the truth.

"Yeah probably." Brandon said but didn't believe her. He knew there had to be reason why they were staring at him. There was more to the story than his family was telling him.

* * *

"You are going to love the dance we came up with for tryouts." A blonde girl told a brunette. "I know you are going to kill it."

"Thanks Kaitlyn. I don't know what I'll do if I don't make the team." The girl responded.

Mariana heard the two girls talking and decided to join in on the conversation. "Are you trying out for the team?" Mariana asked.

Both Kaitlyn and the girl rolled their eyes. The girl nodded.

"Me too. I'm so excited. I think it will be a lot of fun."

"Yeah." The girl rolled her eyes again. "Let's get out of here Kaitlyn."

Both girls walked off.

Mariana sighed. She didn't understand why it was so hard for her to make friends. She felt so alone.

* * *

"Hey Jesus." A guy approached Jesus at his locker.

"Hey Jeremy, what's up?" Jesus closed his locker.

"So now that Vico is out of the picture we have an extra seat at our weekly poker game. Are you in?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure. I'll just have to ask my moms."

"Yeah you probably shouldn't tell them that we are gambling."

"Oh yeah no I won't tell them that part."

"We either schedule it for Friday or Saturday."

"Sounds awesome."

"Oh yeah and Foster," Jeremy turned around. "Don't tell Emma. It is a no girls allowed kind of thing. Just like wrestling should be."

"I won't say anything." Jesus sighed.

"Cool. See ya then Foster." Jeremy walked off.

"Hey." Emma walked up to Jesus. "What was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing." Jesus lied. "I think they are finally accepting me as a part of the team."

"Well why wouldn't they? You are a part of the team." Emma kissed his cheek. "You happen to be my favorite teammate."

Jesus smiled. "You're mine too."

* * *

Jude and Connor are sitting it class together. "Guess what?" Connor whispered.

"What?" Jude smiled.

"I overheard Madison talking to Olivia. They like us."

"Huh?"

"They like us. Like, like us." Connor was excited. "I think they want to be our girlfriends."

"No. I don't think so." It made Jude nervous to think about a girl liking him.

"It is true. Madison likes me and Olivia likes you. They are best friends and we are best friends. Don't you think it would be cool if we all went out?"

"Where would we go if we went out?" Jude asked, confused.

"Nowhere probably. It is just a figure of speech. Haven't you heard that before?" Connor laughed. Jude always took things so literally.

"Yeah of course I have." Jude lied. "I think that would be cool."

"Cool. Maybe we can sit with them at lunch."

"Sure." Jude would do anything for Connor. He was the best friend Jude had ever had.

* * *

Brandon hobbled through the hall on his crutches. He knew everyone was talking about him, but he didn't know why. He sat down on one of the benches in the hallway. He just wanted to know the truth.

"Brandon," Tayla approached him. "I heard about the accident. How are you feeling?"

Brandon looked up at her. He was confused. He didn't know who she was. "Who are you?"

"Wow." She sat beside him. "I heard that you couldn't remember, but I didn't think it was true." She sat her purse on the ground. "I'm Tayla. We dated for like a year."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No that's okay." Tayla shook her head. "I understand."

Brandon nodded.

"So you don't remember anything?"

Brandon shook his head. "My memories are kind of blurred. I remember my mom and dad, but not much else."

"I'm sorry Brandon. I wish I could help."

"Actually," Brandon smiled at her. "I think you can help me."

"How so?"

"Do you know why everyone is talking about me?" Brandon hoped she would be honest with him.

"Oh Brandon. It is no big deal." Tayla didn't want to tell him.

"It is a big deal. It is a big deal to me. Please just tell me."

Tayla sighed. "Okay. Fine. I'll tell you everything that I know."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! **


	9. Episode 2 Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the support! You guys are the best! **

**Enjoy!**

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 2 Chapter 4**

"Brandon," Jesus said as he sat beside Brandon on one of the benches. "The bell just rang. You don't want to be late for class. The teacher will tell mama."

Brandon just stared at Jesus not saying anything.

"Are you okay?" Jesus was beginning to worry about him.

"I'm a horrible person."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that Lauren is dead and her cousin has brain damage. Everyone says that it is my fault." Brandon was upset. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Brandon. It was an accident. It isn't your fault. Vico is a huge ass. I hate he has brain damage, but he kind of deserved it. He set everything up."

"I sold fake IDs and tests. I…I can't believe I did all of that." Brandon put his head in his hands. "Someone should have told me."

"Does knowing all of that make you feel any better?" Jesus asked him.

Brandon shrugged.

"It doesn't. I know it doesn't. You are a good person, Brandon. That's really all you need to know. What happened isn't your fault." Jesus hit Brandon's shoulder gently. "There is no way that you are responsible for what happened to Vico. But people are going to talk. Just don't worry about them." Jesus stood up. "Come on we better get to class."

"Right." Brandon stood up. "Thanks Jesus."

"No problem bro." Jesus grabbed Brandon's books. "I'll help you to class."

"Thanks." Brandon sighed. He still couldn't believe how much trouble he had caused. Even though Jesus said it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but feel responsible.

They walked off to class.

* * *

"Hey," Mike said as he sat down across from Dani. "You look beautiful."

Dani smiled. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. I'm glad you could join me for lunch."

"I'm happy anytime I get to see you." Mike smiled and reached for her hand across the table. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately. Now that Brandon is out of the hospital I should be around more."

"Mike you do not have to apologize for being a good father." Dani smiled. "How is Brandon by the way?"

"Physically he is fine but mentally and emotionally…." Mike sighed. "I hate how confused he seems. I wish I could help him."

"You are helping him." Dani told him. "The fact that you are there for him is helping him."

"Do you think that I should tell him that I'm an alcoholic?"

Dani was surprised. "Has he asked you about it?"

"No. I don't think he remembers. But I feel like I should tell him. He is having a really hard time with the fact that Stef and I are divorced." Mike sighed. "The divorce wasn't just Stef's fault."

"She is a lesbian Mike. You obviously aren't her type."

"Yes, but I was not a good husband." Mike admitted. "Our marriage would have failed even if Stef wasn't into women."

"Hey you can't dwell on that now." Dani squeezed his hand. "People change Mike. You aren't the same person you were all those years ago. You are an amazing man. I feel very lucky to have you in my life."

"I'm the lucky one." Mike leaned across the table and kissed Dani. She was a wonderful woman. And he had to believe everything was going to be ok with Brandon.

* * *

"Alright mamas." The doctor said. Lena was lying on the hospital bed, and Stef was by her side, holding her hand. "Are you ready to see your sweet baby?"

Lena nodded and Stef smiled.

"This is going to be a little cold." The doctor put the gel on Lena's stomach.

Stef squeezed Lena's hand.

Lena's eyes were glued to the screen.

"Do you hear that mamas?" The doctor smiled.

"Is that the heartbeat?" Lena smiled.

"Yes it is. And that right there is your baby." The doctor pointed to the screen.

"Oh wow." A big smiled filled Stef's face. "That's our sweet little speck."

"Speck? Stef really." Lena looked at her.

"Well it isn't bigger than a speck." Stef held Lena's hand tight. "I can't believe that little thing is our baby."

"Well believe it because it is." Lena couldn't stop smiling. She had a tear running down her cheek.

Stef wiped it away. "I'm already in love with that little spec."

"Me too."

Stef kissed Lena's head. "I love you so much, mama."

* * *

Connor and Jude were walking with their lunch trays. "There they are." Connor whispered and pointed to Olivia and Madison. "Let's go sit with them."

"Okay." Jude said shyly.

They walked over to the table.

"Hey Jude. Hey Connor." Olivia smiled at the two boys. She had long, pretty blond hair. "Do you guys want to sit with us?"

"Yeah that would be great." Connor answered for them and then they sat down.

Connor sat next to Madison, and Jude sat next to Olivia. It was a little strange for Jude. He was so used to sitting with just Connor. But it was kind of cool that a girl liked him. He never thought anyone but Connor would like him.

"Hey Jude." Olivia smiled. "Do you want my bag of chips?"

"Only if you want my cupcake." He handed it to her.

"We can split it." Olivia giggled.

Connor gave Jude a thumbs up. Jude smiled. This was the best day he had at school so far.

* * *

Brandon was sitting at a table on the quad by himself.

"Care if we join you?" Callie said as she and Charlotte approached the table.

"Sure." Brandon scooted over so that Callie could sit next to him. Charlotte sat across from them.

"I'm Charlotte by the way." Charlotte extended her hand and Brandon shook it.

"Were we really good friends before?" Brandon asked, unsure of their relationship.

"Wow. I think I should be offended. You totally so me naked." Charlotte said with a straight face.

Brandon's face turned three shades of red. He was so embarrassed. "I…I…Um…I…"

"Charlotte." Callie gave her a look.

"I'm just kidding." She laughed. "We just know each other in passing. We didn't have a relationship or anything."

"You are funny." Brandon was relieved.

Callie was still looking at Charlotte. "Sorry Callie. But I couldn't resist. I could have a lot of fun with this amnesia thing." Charlotte laughed again.

"I'm glad someone can." Brandon stated. "Because it pretty much sucks."

"I'm sorry." Charlotte now felt bad for him.

"How's your day going?" Callie asked.

"Well I found out that I was pretty much a horrible person before the accident."

"You weren't a horrible person."

"Yeah. Well that's not what I heard."

"Who told you? And what did they tell you?"

"I think her name was Talya." Brandon hoped that was the right name. "She told me that Lauren died, Vico has brain damage, and I sold fake IDs and tests. She also said that I used to date her, but that she broke up with me. She has moved on."

Callie rolled her eyes. "I just love that girl."

Brandon looked at her.

"That's sarcasm for sure." Charlotte chuckled. "Talya is a bitch just so you know."

"Yeah and you broke up with her." Callie told him. She thought he should know.

"That's good to know. Why?" Brandon took a bite of his cookie.

Callie didn't know how to answer that question. She knew he wanted to know the truth, but she didn't want to tell him about their kiss. It would probably confuse him even more. "Like Charlotte said...She is not a nice person. And you Brandon are a very nice person."

Brandon smiled.

"I actually used the word bitch." Charlotte laughed. "Anyways, Brandon, are you coming to the Caring Program afterschool?" Charlotte asked.

Brandon didn't know what she was talking about.

"I saw your name on the list." Charlotte told him. "My dad made me join. He wants me to join as many groups as possible. I think it is so I won't spend so much time with Wes."

Brandon still didn't know what she was talking about.

"Wes is her boyfriend." Callie got him up to speed. "Where is he by the way?"

"Home sick. I think he is faking but oh well. His mom believed him." Charlotte smiled. "Anyways are you coming?"

"What's the Caring Program? Did I sign up for it before the accident?"

"Actually I think it was part of your punishment for selling the IDs and tests." Callie informed him.

"Oh. Well then I guess I don't have a choice."

"I think mama was able to get you out of it." Callie saw the look on Brandon's face. "Lena. Sorry. Lena probably got you out of it."

"I think you should totally come." Charlotte encouraged him. "Today we are playing with little kids. It is going to be a lot of fun."

"I'll come." Brandon thought it would be good for him to do something normal. "It sounds like fun."

"You have to tell Lena." Callie told him. "She likes to know where we are, and besides she'll be looking for you if you don't show up in her office on time."

Brandon nodded. "Right. I'll tell her."

"Good." Callie hoped Brandon would make an effort with Lena.

Brandon sighed. It was weird getting adjusted to his new life.

* * *

Stef was sitting at her desk going through some paperwork. She was still thinking about the baby. She had put the picture in her wallet. All she wanted to do was stare at it. She was beyond excited about being a mom again.

She took out her wallet and looked at the picture. She hid it so no one else would see it.

"What ya looking at partner?" Robbie asked as he sat down in the chair next to her desk.

"Robbie." She jumped and then closed her wallet. "It is nothing."

"You aren't looking at porn are you?" Robbie made a face. "I really don't want to think about that."

"I'm not looking at porn."

"Then why are you so happy?" Robbie could tell that something was going on with her.

Stef thought about it for a moment. She opened her wallet and discretely showed Robbie the picture.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Stef smiled. "Yep."

"It is so little." Robbie couldn't help but smile. "So Lena is pregnant?"

"Yeah. She is pregnant."

Robbie stood up. "Congratulations." He hugged her.

"Robbie," Stef hit his shoulder. "I don't want anyone else to know."

"I won't say anything." Robbie smiled. "I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thanks Robbie. I mean that. Thanks for everything."

"Hey it is no big deal. I think when a man has good sperm he should share them with the world."

Stef gave him a look and shook her head.

"Well not the whole world….Just the two coolest gay moms in the whole world."

"Oh shut up." Stef playfully hit his shoulder. "And get to work."

"Yes ma'am mama." Robbie smiled. He was so excited for them. He really hoped the baby was his. He thought that would be pretty cool.

Stef took one more look at the baby. "Our little speck." She closed her wallet.

* * *

Lena was in her office staring at the sonogram. She was so excited about the baby. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She touched her stomach. "I can't wait to meet you my little sweet pea." Lena was blushing.

"Hey." Timothy walked in.

"Oh hi." Lena hid the picture. "What's up?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes. I'm great. Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah." Timothy kept looking at her. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I promise I'm good." Lena looked at Timothy. She wanted to tell someone about the pregnancy. "I want to show you something."

Brandon was about to knock on the door when he heard Lena talking to someone else. He decided to stand outside the door and wait for the person to leave. He couldn't help but overhear what they were saying. He knew he shouldn't ease drop, but he did it anyway.

"Wow. That's the baby?" Timothy looked at the sonogram. "It is so small." Timothy smiled.

"I know." Lena took the picture from him. "I'm just so happy. Thank you for giving me this gift." She touched her stomach.

"I can't believe that little dot might be my baby."

Brandon couldn't believe his ears. Lena was having an affair with a man. He shook his head and walked off. He couldn't face Lena after hearing her secret.

"But you are going to be Uncle Timothy, right? You don't want to be the father."

"Right." Timothy smiled. "I signed the contract, Lena. You have nothing to worry about. This baby is yours and Stef's. I will happily play the role as Uncle Timothy."

"Thanks for doing this for us. This is the greatest gift anyone could give to us."

"I am happy to help."

Lena smiled. She couldn't wait for the whole world to know about her baby.

* * *

**Uh oh! Let me know what you thought! **


	10. Episode 2 Chapter 5

**One more chapter left. **

**As always, thanks for all the support. I love reading your kind words and suggestions. They always seem to make my day.**

**Enjoy!**

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 2 Chapter 5**

Lena looked at her watch for what seemed like the thousandth time. She was beginning to become worried about Brandon. He was supposed to be in her office over an hour ago. She had tried calling his phone several times but it went straight to voicemail. She tried to track it with the app Stef had installed, but it wasn't working. His phone must have been off.

Lena sighed and dialed Callie's number. Maybe she knew where her brother was.

"Hello." Callie answered.

"Hey sweetie. Do you know where Brandon is?"

"Yeah he should be at the Caring Program."

"Why? He doesn't have to go. Sanchez lifted the punishment."

"Well Brandon kind of found out that he was in trouble. Charlotte signed up for fun and asked Brandon if he wanted to come." Callie told her. "He went to your office to tell you."

"He didn't tell me." Lena was upset. "Thanks for letting me know sweetheart. Have fun at the Community Center."

"Thanks. Bye mama." Callie hung up.

She opened the door.

"Callie." She heard her name squealed.

"Kiara." Callie smiled once she saw her friend.

Kiara hugged her tight.

"Don't break her." Daphne told her as she rounded the corner. "Give her some room to breathe."

Kiara released her. "I'm just so happy your moms finally let you come back."

"Me too." Daphne added. "This place isn't the same without you."

They walked into the rec room and sat down on the couches.

"Yeah and it is kind of weird not having Ryan here either." Kiara said.

Daphne punched her in the arm.

"Sorry." Kiara looked at Callie. "I didn't mean to bring him up."

"It's okay." Callie shrugged. "We don't have to pretend like he doesn't exist."

"But you did break up, right?" Kiara asked. Daphne glared at her.

"I guess technically yes." Callie wasn't even sure if they were really dating. "It really is for the best. My moms were right. He is too old for me."

"But." Kiara started to speak, but Daphne intervened by hitting her shoulder again. "Daphne. Please stop hitting me."

"Could we please talk about something else?" Daphne asked.

Callie nodded. She thought that was a great idea.

"Okay fine." Kiara reluctantly agreed.

"How's Brandon?" Daphne asked. Callie had called and told them about the accident.

"He can't remember anything. It is kind of weird. It is like he is a completely different person."

"I couldn't imagine waking up and not remembering my life. That's messed up." Kiara said.

"Yeah I agree." Callie sighed. "I really feel bad for Lena. He remembers Stef and his dad, but he can't remember Lena. I can tell her heart is breaking. It makes me sad." Callie hoped Brandon remembered soon. At least she hoped he remembered Lena.

* * *

"Brooooom." Brandon made a noise with his mouth as he pushed the toy car back and forth.

"You're so funny Brandon." A little brown headed boy told him. "Let me try." He took the car and did the same thing that Brandon had done. Brandon smiled. He was having a really good time.

"Hey Rafe." Charlotte joined them. "I think Joey and Beck are playing basketball."

"Yay." Rafe ran off to join the other boys.

Charlotte sat next to Brandon. "So are you having fun?"

Brandon nodded. "Yeah. I can't believe this was part of a punishment."

"They probably went easy on you because your mom works here." Charlotte said honestly.

Brandon just stared at her. "Lena isn't my mom."

"She kind of is." Charlotte told him. "I think you should give her a chance."

"That is what everyone keeps telling me." Brandon sighed. "It is just weird. I didn't even realize my parents weren't happy. I thought they would be together forever."

"Brandon, as far as I can see your mom is really happy now. At least that's what Callie always says." Charlotte hoped she was helping. She looked at Brandon's face. He just looked so confused. "I'm sorry. It really is none of my business."

"No. It's okay. I should probably stop complaining all the time."

"Hey you just got out of the hospital and are suffering from amnesia. You get a free pass on complaining. At least for another week or so." Charlotte laughed.

"That's good to know." Brandon smiled.

"Brandon."

Brandon looked up to see Lena walking towards him. She didn't look too happy.

Brandon stood up. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You were supposed to come to my office right after school."

"I decided to come here instead. I heard this was part of my punishment for selling fake IDs."

Lena crossed her arms and sighed. "Brandon, we can talk about this at home with your mom."

"Yeah I have a lot I need to tell my mom about you." Brandon snapped at her.

Lena wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"Brandon." Charlotte stood up. "I thought you told Lena you were coming. You were supposed to tell her."

"Yeah. Well. I changed my mind."

"Come on Brandon." Lena had enough of his attitude. "Let's go home."

Brandon rolled his eyes and then looked at Charlotte. "See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye Brandon. Bye Mrs. Adams Foster." Charlotte waved at them. She couldn't believe Brandon hadn't told Lena.

"Bye Charlotte." Lena said as she and Brandon walked away.

* * *

"Hey Jesus." A guy came up to Jesus as they were finishing practice. "Good practice man. You are getting better and better by the minute."

"Thanks Gavin."

"Heard you were joining our weekly poker game."

"Yeah." Jesus was happy about being invited. "I think it will be fun."

"Oh it is." Gavin hit his shoulder. "But just remember no girls allowed."

"Right."

"You know man, do you think dating Emma is a good idea?"

Jesus looked at him weirdly. "Why wouldn't it be a good idea?"

"I think you have a real chance on this team." Gavin told him. "Especially now that Vico is gone. But I think dating Emma might bring you down. She is a little bossy, and she'll probably get pissed once you get better than her."

"Emma isn't like that."

"You just don't know her that well yet." Gavin hit his shoulder and walked off.

Jesus sighs.

Emma walks out from behind the bleachers. She heard them talking about her.

* * *

The dance team hopefuls were practicing their try-out dance. Mariana was having a hard time keeping up.

Kaitlyn kept glaring at her.

Mariana was so nervous. She felt like she was never going to get the moves right.

"Uh." Kaitlyn stopped the music. "Let's start over. Some of you need to learn how to keep up. There is no way you are going to make the team if you can't even get a simple move right." As Kaitlyn spoke she looked directly at Mariana.

Mariana could feel her face turn blood red.

"Alright from the top." Kaitlyn yelled.

Mariana prayed she would get it right this time. She really needed to make the team. It was important to her.

* * *

Callie was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Hey." Rita walked in. "I heard you were here today."

"Rita." Callie smiled. She was happy to see her. "I promise my moms know that I'm here." Callie turned the sink off and joined Rita at the table.

"I know. I believe Stef called me to let me know that it was okay. She also said that I have to keep an eye on you."

"Yeah. I don't think they completely trust me yet."

"Well you did sneak around."

Callie nodded. "Don't remind me."

"I spoke to Ryan a week ago."

"Really?"

"Yes. He said things are going great." Rita told her. She knew that Callie would want to know.

"That's good. I'm happy for him."

Rita was about to say something else, but Callie put up her hand.

"I care about Ryan. I think he is a great guy. But my moms and you don't have to worry about my feelings for him." Callie smiled. "This is the first time in my life that I've actually felt like a teenager. I know feel like I have to take care of Jude or protect anyone. I have moms that do that. I guess what I am trying to say is I actually have time to figure out who I am. I have time to just be me. I think that's the most important thing I can do before I throw myself into a relationship. I need to figure out who I am first."

"Callie Jacobs," Rita smiled, "I think you are the smartest teenager I have ever met."

Rita hugged her.

Callie smiled. She knew she had made the right decision.

* * *

Connor and Jude were sitting in the kitchen working on their homework when the phone rang. Jude hopped off of the barstool to answer it.

"Hello." Jude started smiling.

Connor watched him.

"Yeah I did too." Jude spoke into the phone. "Yeah. I think you are nice too." Jude couldn't stop smiling. "I think we would both like that a lot. Great. I'll see you tomorrow." Jude hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Connor asked.

"Olivia." Jude sat back down.

"What did she want?" Connor became excited.

"She just wanted to tell me how happy she was that we sat with her today. She asked if we would sit with her and Madison tomorrow too."

"Yeah we will." Connor smiled. "I think they really like us."

"Yeah me too." Jude picked up his pencil and continued to work on his homework.

* * *

Brandon and Lena walked in the front door.

Brandon started to stomp off upstairs.

"Wait," Lena spoke. They had both been silent in the car. "We need to talk."

"I'm not talking to you until my mom gets home." Brandon told her. "I'm going to tell her what you did."

"What did I do?" Lena was confused.

"You know what you did." Brandon was furious. "My mom thinks you love her. Are you even really a lesbian?"

"Brandon," Lena shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"You are having an affair." Brandon shouted.

Lena was stunned.

"With a man." Brandon added.

Lena was even more stunned. "Why would you think that?"

"I heard you talking to that teacher." Brandon sighed. "And he got you pregnant."

Lena ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She couldn't believe this was happening. He must have overheard her talking to Timothy.

"Hey loves." Stef walked into the house. She could feel the tension in the air. "What's going on?"

"Tell her." Brandon pointed at Lena. "Tell her about your affair."

By this time Jude and Connor were listening at the door, hoping not to be seen.

Stef looked at Lena puzzled.

"I am not having an affair." Lena reassured him. "I promise."

"I heard you."

"You shouldn't have been listening to a private conversation."

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Stef asked again.

"Brandon heard me talking to Timothy today. I showed him the sonogram." Lena admitted.

"You know?" Brandon was outraged. "I can't believe this. Now I want to know what the hell is going on."

* * *

**Alright what did you think? Is there anything ya'll would like to see? **


	11. Episode 2 Chapter 6

**Here is the end of Episode 2. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Thanks for all the support! You guys are definitely the best! **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 2 Chapter 6**

"So. Will you please tell me why you aren't upset about her having an affair?" Brandon asked, in an argumentative tone.

"First of all." Stef held up her finger. "I'm not going to talk to you when you are acting like this." Stef was serious. Her tone was firm. "Second of all. I want you to go up to your room. I think you need to take a time out."

"I'm sixteen." Brandon argued with her.

"Well you could have fooled me." Stef pointed up the stairs. "Go."

Brandon looked at Lena and then back at his mom. He knew she meant business so he did as he was told.

Connor and Jude ran back into the kitchen so that Stef and Lena wouldn't know they were listening.

"Oh my God." Stef threw her hands in the air. "What did I walk in on?"

"We have to start being honest with him." Lena told her. "He found out about the IDs and the tests. He knows about Lauren and Vico." Lena rested her head on the couch. "Unfortunately we can't keep things from him."

"He thinks you are having an affair." Stef rubbed her forehead. "We are going to have to tell the kids about the pregnancy."

Lena nodded. "I think so."

"I should probably go talk to Brandon." Stef started to stand up, but Lena stopped her.

"Give him a few more minutes." Lena pulled her back. "And then we will go up together. He has to know that we are a united front and that we both love him."

Stef squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry you had to deal with all this today."

"It's okay." Lena rested her head on Stef's shoulder. "It is all a part of being a mom."

"And you are a damn good one."

Lena looked at her with a disapproving look of her choice in words.

"Well it is the truth." Stef crinkled her nose. Lena just shook her head and smiled.

* * *

"You did great Grace." Kaitlyn told her as they gathered their things. "I think you are a shoe in."

"Thanks Kaitlyn."

"I mean with competition like Mariana Foster you aren't going to have any problems making the team." Kaitlyn sighed. "She is horrible. I think she was born with two left feet."

The two girls walked off.

Mariana rested against the wall. She wished she wouldn't have heard them. She thought she might cry.

"Don't worry about Kaitlyn."

Mariana turned around to see Haley standing behind her. "Haley."

"Kaitlyn is sort of a bitch. We all just put up with her." Haley grabbed Mariana's things. "Here…sit this stuff down. I'll help you go over the dance a few times if you want."

Mariana nodded. "That would be great. Since I suck I probably could use all the help I can get."

"You aren't that bad. You just need a little practice." Haley pulled her off to the dance floor. "Come on. Don't worry. I've got your back."

"Thanks Haley."

"No problem."

Mariana watched Haley as she started to dance. She was grateful for her help.

* * *

"Hey." Emma followed Jesus out of the gym. She hit his shoulder.

"Owe. What was that for?"

"You don't have to keep things from me." She told him.

Jesus just stared at her.

"I heard you talking to Gavin. I don't care if you hang out with the guys. I know they don't like me."

"That's not true." Jesus lied to her.

"Yes. It is definitely true. But it doesn't bother me, and it shouldn't bother you." Emma smiled. "It is the price I pay for wanting to wrestle."

"It doesn't really seem fair." Jesus said.

"Oh well. Life isn't fair." Emma dropped her bag. "If I don't care about then you can't care about it." Emma kissed his cheek. "Have fun at your poker game this weekend. We can hang out on Saturday."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I don't need to play poker with any of those other boys. I have the best boy."

Jesus smiled. "You really think that."

"I know that." Emma leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Brandon sat at his piano. He tapped on the keys, but he knew he wasn't making music. His stupid amnesia had ruined his talent.

He heard a knock on the door. He turned around to see his mom and Lena opening the door. "Brandon, we need to talk to you." Stef said as she sat on the edge of his bed. Lena remained standing.

"I'm sorry about the way I behaved." Brandon had time to think about it. He really did feel bad about it. "You didn't deserve my attitude." He looked at Lena. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you for apologizing." Lena stood with her arms folded.

"Lena is not having an affair, Brandon." Stef placed her hands on her knees.

"But I heard you say you were pregnant. I know I don't remember a lot, but I'm smart enough to know you can't get her pregnant." He looked straight at his mom.

Stef gave Brandon a look.

"You are right Brandon. I am pregnant. We used a donor." Lena informed him. "I was inseminated by a doctor. I didn't have an affair. The only person I will ever want to be with is your mother. I can swear to that." Lena touched Stef's shoulder.

Brandon could tell she wasn't lying. "So that teacher is the donor?" he asked.

"We don't know. We used two donors." Stef let him know. "But we would like to keep the donor a secret."

"I won't say anything to anyone else."

"Thank you." Lena finally sat on the bed.

"And Brandon," Stef looked at him sternly. "I never want to hear you talk to Lena like that again. Is that understood?"

Brandon nodded. "Yes. I understand. I really am sorry."

"It's okay Brandon." Lena reassured him.

"So is that all?" Brandon asked but had a feeling it wasn't.

"We want to talk to you about what was going on before the accident." Stef said. She knew it was time. "I know that someone told you the truth."

"You should have told me the truth." Brandon thought he deserved to hear it from them.

"Yes. You are right. We should have." Stef knew he was right. "I thought we were protecting you."

"But you weren't. Kids at school were staring at me like I was some kind of monster."

"Well you aren't."

"But…Lora is dead." Brandon dropped his head. "I don't even remember her, but I feel so guilty. I killed her."

"Lauren." Lena whispered, corrected his mistake.

"And no sir. Brandon the accident wasn't your fault. Don't you ever think that." Stef told him. All of her children blamed themselves for that stupid accident. It was not their fault, and she wished everyone would stop blaming themselves.

"Why was I in the car with her?" Brandon tried to wrack his brain to remember, but it wasn't happening.

"Well you weren't supposed to be." Stef gave him a look. "You were meant to be in your room asleep. You were grounded."

Brandon stood up and propped himself against the wall. His foot was kind of hurting. "I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused."

"Brandon, you have already apologized to us. You don't have to apologize anymore." Lena hoped to reassure him.

"We love you Brandon. And we are going to get through this together." Stef stood up and gave him a slight hug. "So before the accident you were working at a music store."

"Cool." Brandon thought that sounded interesting. "Did I lose my job because I've been sick?"

"I called the owner today. He said you could come back if you wanted to." Stef said. She didn't know how she felt about him going back to work.

"Yeah. That might help with my memory."

"Alright. I'll call him and see when you can start." Stef sighed.

"So am I grounded?" Brandon asked, not sure if he wanted the answer.

Stef and Lena shared looks. They had talked about it a few times but never came up with an answer.

"I know that you don't remember what you did." Lena started. "But seeing on how you aren't going to be able to drive for a while." Lena pointed at his ankle. "I think that you should still check-in with me after school. You can go to the Caring Program on days that you aren't working. I will take you to work."

Brandon nodded. He understood.

"If you want to hang out with your friends or go somewhere we will take you." Stef told him. "I just think keeping you on a short leash will make me feel better."

"Okay. I don't really remember anyone so it's not like I have many options." Brandon said sadly.

Stef ruffled his hair. "Alright let's all go downstairs."

Brandon looked at her confused. "I need to do my homework."

"Yes but first my friend you have to come downstairs. You are going to have your first family meeting."

"What about?"

Lena touched her stomach. "Well since you know about the baby I think it is time we tell your brothers and sisters."

"Right." Brandon felt really bad about that.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Hey Jude." Callie walked into the kitchen. "Where's Connor?"

"His dad came to get him." Jude closed his book. "How was the Community Center?"

"It was fun. I got to see Kiara and Daphne. You should come with me sometimes. I think you would like it."

"I'd like that. Can I bring Connor?"

"Sure."

Jesus walked into the kitchen. "I need a snack." He rummaged through the cabinet. He finally found some cookies. "Want one?" He asked Callie and Jude.

They both shook their heads.

"I'm sure we are going to have dinner soon."

"I hope so." Mariana walked in. "I need to eat soon so I can spend the rest of the night practicing."

"Or doing your homework?" Callie recommended.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll do that at some point." Mariana grabbed a cookie from Jesus.

"Great. All our babies are in the same place." Stef said as she walked into the kitchen. She took the bag of cookies away from Jesus. "We are going to eat soon."

Brandon and Lena walked in behind her.

"What's going on?" Mariana was the first to ask.

"We need to talk to you." Lena said. "So let's go into the family room and talk."

"You're probably in trouble." Mariana told Jesus.

"I didn't do it." Jesus said as they all walked into the family room.

"So moms what is this about?" Jesus asked.

The kids sat on the sofa and two side chairs. Stef and Lena stood in front of them. "So." Lena couldn't stop smiling. She was actually nervous about telling them. She knew Jude knew, and he was excited. But she wasn't sure how the rest of them were going to take it.

"We are going to have a baby." Stef blurted out.

Mariana, Callie, and Jesus all looked rather confused. "How is that even possible?" Jesus asked.

"They are adopting doofus." Mariana hit his shoulder. "I'm so excited when are we getting her."

"Her?" Jesus questioned. "I think they should get boy. Sons are so much better than daughters."

"Yeah right on what planet? Jesus world." Mariana fought back.

"Hey, hey," Stef said trying to gain control of the conversation Mariana and Jesus had completely hijacked. "Please let us explain."

They all turned their attentions back to their moms.

"Your mama is pregnant."

"Whoa. Mom are you keeping something from us?" Jesus asked Stef, half-jokingly.

Stef hit him over the head playfully as everyone else laughed.

"Did you go to a sperm bank?" Mariana asked.

"We did use a donor. We are not going to disclose that information." Lena looked over at Brandon. She hoped he wouldn't say anything about Timothy.

Mariana smiled. "I can't believe you're pregnant. This is awesome. I always wanted us to have a baby."

"This is great." Callie said. She was really happy for them.

"I'm finally going to be a big brother." Jude joined in on the excitement.

"Where is it going to sleep?"

"We will figure that out closer to time." Lena answered. "We hope that all of you are okay with this. It is important to us that everyone is okay with it."

They all nodded and said okay.

"Well I think we should celebrate." Stef said. "And since we haven't had time to cook I think we should go out for Pizza."

"Stef that is so unhealthy." Lena looked at her.

"You can get a salad." Stef hugged her.

"Can I just stay here?" Brandon asked. "I'm not all that hungry."

"I don't…" Stef started to say.

"You can stay." Lena didn't want to force him to have dinner with them.

"Well I thought we could have a nice family dinner."

"We could always just order it." Callie suggested.

"She is the smart one." Stef smiled.

"I get to pick the place." Jesus said as he ran off to find their menus.

"I get to pick the toppings." Jude followed behind him.

"Congrats moms." Mariana hugged both of them. "I better go help them with the toppings."

Callie followed behind her, and Brandon headed to his room.

"That went well." Stef hugged Lena.

"I think everyone was happy about it but Brandon." Lena said. She was still having a hard time with his memory loss.

Stef held her tight, hoping to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Brandon collapsed on his bed. His life was a complete mess. He wanted to remember, but then again he wanted things to go back to the way he remembered them. Lena was great, but she wasn't his dad. He wanted his mom and dad back together. That was the only thing that really made sense to him.

Maybe he could convince them that they still loved each other.

* * *

**Episode 2 is over. Let me know what you thought. **

**Spoilers: **

**Brandon spends time with Mike and Dani. **

**Jesus goes to his poker game and has unexpected luck. **

**Callie is afraid of losing the trust of her moms. **

**Callie finds out if she can be adopted or not. **

**Mariana makes some changes in her life. **


	12. Episode 3 Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews and messages. I hope you all enjoy Episode 3. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 3 Chapter 1**

Today was supposed to be the day. Callie was supposed to become an Adams Foster, finally. But unfortunately, she was now sitting alone outside the courtroom waiting on Stef and Lena to renew their license to foster.

She was actually relieved that Jude hadn't come with them. He had a test that he couldn't miss. She didn't think that she could handle seeing him disappointed once again.

Her heart was broken. She couldn't believe the judge had ruled against them. She was hopeful that Donald's testimony would prove that he had been her father. But her hopes had been crushed by the judge. He claimed that Robert Quinn might not have known that he had a daughter. He said that Robert Quinn had to sign over his rights before she could be adopted. He had to be served abandonment papers.

It sucked. She knew Lena wouldn't approve of that word. But that was the only word that seemed appropriate for the situation. The whole thing just really sucked. Nothing ever went her way. She always felt like she was losing. To add to it all, now she was going to have to deal with Robert Quinn. She wasn't even sure that she wanted to meet him. She probably would have to now. It felt like she never had a choice. All the big decisions in her life were always made for her. And she was sick of it. Why did life have to be so cruel.

Her mind was filled with a million thoughts. She wished she could give her brain a rest.

"Sweetheart." Lena said as she and Stef approached. "You ready?"

Callie nodded but didn't move.

Stef and Lena sat beside her. "Love, you have nothing to worry about." Stef hoped to reassure her. "You are our daughter. No matter what happens. We don't need some paper to know that you belong with us."

"I'd really like to have that paper. Once we can sign it I feel like a huge weight will be lifted off of my shoulders." Callie finally told them. She hadn't said anything before, but she wanted them to know. "I know that in your hearts I am already your daughter. In my heart, I'm already your daughter, but I really need it to be on my birth certificate. That way I know that there is no chance I'll ever be taken away from you. That is the last thing I would ever want."

Stef and Lena wrapped their arms around their sweet girl.

Stef would do anything in her power to make sure that happened. They would find Robert Quinn and make sure that he signed over his rights.

* * *

"Hey there." Charlotte tapped Brandon on the shoulder.

He shut his locker door and turned to face her. "Hey." He smiled at her. They had gotten to know each other while working with the little ones at the Caring Program. "What's up?"

"Have you heard from your moms? Do you know how the court hearing went?" Charlotte asked as they walked towards their classroom.

"I haven't heard anything." Brandon was trying to be a good brother to Callie, but he didn't really know how to be a brother. It was strange sharing his mom with other people. But he did like Callie. She seemed like a nice girl. He hoped that she could officially join the family, especially if that is what she wanted.

"She is going to be devastated if it didn't go through." Charlotte just knew it. "She wants this more than anything."

"Yeah." Brandon nodded.

"You know you really should try to get to know your family." Charlotte nudged them. "From what I can tell they are pretty awesome. And my mama always said that it is better to have a big family than to be alone."

"Right." Brandon smiled at her. She did have a point.

"They love you and care about you. So give them a chance." Charlotte kept talking. She noticed Brandon's face. "Right. This is absolutely none of my business."

"It's okay. You're right. I'm going to try better." Brandon stopped at the doorway of the classroom. They still had a few seconds before the first bell was going to ring.

"Good." Charlotte smiled. "And have no worries. If Callie is upset today, I will take care of her. I think that is in the best friend job description."

"You guys are best friends?" Brandon asked.

Charlotte nodded. "Yep pretty much." Charlotte smiled and then walked past him into the classroom.

Brandon smiled. He felt like Charlotte was probably a good best friend to have.

* * *

"Hey," Emma sat next to Jesus in class. "Tonight is the night right? You are going to play poker with the guys."

"Yeah. Unless you want to hang out instead. I can tell them that I changed my mind." Jesus didn't want Emma to be mad at him. He really liked her.

Emma shook her head. "Hell no. I want you to win big." She smiled. "That way we can go on a romantic date tomorrow night."

"I like the way you think." Jesus kissed her cheek quickly as Timothy walked into the room. Jesus had gotten pretty lucky with to have a girlfriend like Emma. She was pretty awesome.

* * *

Connor and Jude were standing at their lockers. "I can't believe we have dates with Madison and Olivia tonight." Connor was extremely excited.

"It's not really a date." Jude corrected him. "They are coming to my house to watch a movie. I don't think that's called a date."

"It is totally a date." Connor told him. "It's a double date. We are going to eat pizza and watch a movie. That's a standard first date."

"Jude," Callie tapped him on the shoulder.

Jude turned around to look at her. She didn't have to say anything. He just knew that she hadn't been adopted by the expression on her face. He wrapped his arm around her. "I'm so sorry Callie."

"It's okay Jude. It is just another bump in the road. But you know us. We always bounce back. We always overcome all the obstacles." Callie smiled at him. She wanted to be strong for him. They were supposed to get adopted together.

"Stop." Jude looked at her. "You don't always have to be so brave."

"That's who I am Jude. It is what helps me get through all the crappy things that have happened." Callie held back her tears. She knew seeing Jude's face would upset her. "I'm going to be fine because I have you. And now I not only have you but I have a family who loves me. And as soon as Robert Quinn signs the papers I will be a Foster just like you." Callie hugged him. "So don't worry about me. Everything is going to work out." Callie believed that with everything she was. Stef and Lena had given her so much hope and shown her so much love. She knew that they were going to be her moms one day.

"I love you." Was all that Jude said as he hugged her again. He had to believe she was right.

* * *

Mariana took a deep breath. She had tried out for the dance team the day before. She wasn't sure how it went. Haley had helped her a lot. Mariana knew that she had done the best job that she could have done. She hoped it was enough.

Kaitlyn and Grace walked past her and up to the list. Grace's face dropped, sadly. Kaitlyn touched her shoulder. She saw Mariana out of the corner of her eye. "Don't worry Grace. You were ten times better than her. We just needed someone that could bring more diversity to the team. Too bad she sucks." Kaitlyn hugged Grace, and they walked past Mariana.

Mariana looked at the results. She had made the team. That was all she wanted, but after hearing Kaitlyn's comments her heart was broken.

It wasn't fair that she couldn't even feel excited about making the team. She felt like locking herself inside of a locker and never coming out again. If only she could.

* * *

Brandon was sitting by himself in the library.

"Yo Brandon." A boy sat beside him. "Can you hook me up with an ID?"

"What?" Brandon raised his eyebrow.

"Are you still selling the IDs?"

"No." Brandon told him quickly. "I'm not in that business anymore. I never should have been in that business to begin with."

"Whatever man." The boy walked off.

Brandon shook his head. He couldn't believe who he had become. Maybe he didn't want to remember that person.

* * *

Callie sat down in class.

Charlotte sat beside her. "So?" Charlotte said excitedly. She was hopeful.

Callie shook her head. "It didn't happen today." Callie said sadly. "But it doesn't mean that it won't happen eventually."

"I'm sorry Callie."

"It's okay. I'm okay."

"You should spend the night with me." Charlotte told her.

Callie just looked at her. "Spend the night with you?"

"Yeah. We can have a sleepover. It will be so much fun."

"I don't think so." Callie had never been to a sleepover.

"Oh come on. I'm sure your moms won't care. Please! It will be so much fun!" Charlotte was excited.

"If they say yes then sure." Callie smiled. A fun night with Charlotte might be exactly what she needed.

"Yay! You won't regret it. We are going to have so much fun!" Charlotte clapped her hands together. She couldn't wait. She was happy she could help Callie feel better.

* * *

Haley walked into the girl's bathroom. She heard whimpering coming from the last stall. She walked to the stall and pushed the door open. "Mariana." She was surprised to see her. "What's wrong? You should be thrilled. You made the team."

Mariana looked up at her through the tears. "I only made it because of my race. I'm not any good."

"Mariana you are good." Haley lied. "Stop crying." She helped her up. "If you think you made the team just because of your looks then you should change your looks."

Mariana stared at her. How could she change her look?

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in posting. I was on vacation! I decided not to show the meeting with the judge. That was in the show, and I didn't feel like it was necessary. **

**Anyways, let me know what you thought! **


	13. Episode 3 Chapter 2

**As always you guys are the best. I hope you guys like this chapter. It is actually one of my favorites so far. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 3 Chapter 2**

At the Adams Foster house, Lena was sitting outside on the back porch reading through a baby book. Reading the book made her pregnancy feel even more real. She was excited. She was even more excited that the kids now knew about the pregnancy. She didn't like keeping it a secret.

"Mama," Jesus walked out onto the porch.

"Hey honey," She looked up from her book. "How was your day?"

"Great." Jesus said quickly. He wasn't there for idle chitchat. "I wanted to make sure that I can still go to Jeremy's house tonight. I'll be home in time for curfew."

"That's fine." Lena told him. "What are you going to be doing?"

"Just hanging out." Jesus knew he couldn't tell her about the card game. She probably wouldn't be a fan of the gambling part. "You know guy stuff."

"What do you mean by guy stuff?" Lena asked, raising an eyebrow. Guy stuff could mean an array of things. "Do you mean drinking alcohol?"

"No." Jesus immediately answered. "His parents will be right upstairs."

"I was just checking." Lena told him. She wanted to trust her son. She was trying her best.

"Well I promise we're just going to watch a movie and hangout. You have nothing to worry about." Jesus hugged her quickly. "Thanks again mom." He ran off into the house.

"Home by curfew." Lena yelled in hopes that he heard her. After he was gone, she settled her attention back on her book. She took her stomach. She couldn't believe she had a precious gift inside her stomach. It was such an honor to be pregnant. It was something she had wanted for so long. She couldn't believe it was finally happening.

"Mama," Mariana greeted her mother.

"Hey honey," Lena looked up from her book. That was when she noticed Haley was standing behind Mariana. "Hi Haley. I didn't know you were coming over."

"We are celebrating." Haley told her.

"Oh yeah that's right." Lena smiled. "I heard. Congratulations Mariana." Lena was very happy for her daughter. She felt like dance team would be good for Mariana. It would give her something to do.

"Thanks mom." Mariana forced a smile. She was still upset about what she had overheard Kaitlyn say. "We are just going upstairs to practice. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Lena smiled again. "I am so proud of you sweetie."  
Mariana nodded and then walked back into the house with Haley following behind her.

Lena looked back at her book. She hadn't even gotten through one whole page yet. But she didn't mind the interruptions. That was what being a mom was all about.

"Mama."

Lena looked up to see that Jude was now standing in the doorway.

"Hey little man." Lena smiled. She really loved hearing him call her mama. It was music to her ears. "How was your day?"

"It was good." Jude said as he sat beside her. "How was your day?"

Lena's heart was filled with joy. Jude was the sweetest boy. "I had a great day. It was even better because it is a Friday."

"I love Fridays too." Jude smiled. He shifted in his seat.

"Is something wrong?" Lena noticed.

"Is it still okay that my friends come over tonight?" Jude asked, hopeful.

"Of course sweetie." Lena touched his shoulder. "I think it is cute that you are having your first date."

"It isn't a date." Jude responded quickly. "We are just watching a movie."

He was so sweet and innocent. Lena wanted him to stay like this forever. "Right. Of course."

"Really. We are all just friends." Jude hoped to make that clear. He knew Connor thought it was a date, but Jude was too scared to think that. He was too young to have a date.

"Whatever you say sweetie." Lena patted his back. "Let me know when they get here and we will order a pizza, okay."

"Okay." Jude smiled big as he stood up. "Thanks mama." He gave her a hug and then walked into the house.

Just as she was about to try to read her book again, Callie walked outside. This time Lena closed the book and sat it on the table across from her. "Hey honey, how are you doing?" Lena knew today had been a rough one for Callie. She wished there was something she could do to make her feel better.

"I'm okay." Callie walked further outside but remained standing. "I um…you know what never mind. I know I should just stay home. Maybe spend some time with Jude or something."

Lena looked at her. She could tell she was nervous. "Jude has friends coming over." Lena informed her. "Where do you want to go? It is a Friday night after all."

"Charlotte asked me to spend the night." Callie still couldn't believe it. She wasn't even sure what you were supposed to do on a sleepover. She was sure real sleepovers weren't like what they showed on television or in the movies. "I can just tell her no. It's not a big deal."

"Honey, I think it is a good idea for you to get out of the house. I'll check with Stef, but I don't think there will be a problem." Lena knew Charlotte's parents. They were nice people, and she knew Charlotte had been a good friend to Callie. It was probably just what Callie needed.

Callie nodded. "Okay. It might be fun. I guess if I am home I'll just keep thinking about what happened at court today."

"Sweetheart…"

"It's okay." Callie stopped her. "You don't have to say it again. I believe you. I know that I have nothing to worry about."

Lena smiled. She wished that she believed that. She could tell by the look on her face that Callie was still skeptical of her future.

Callie smiled. "Thanks for letting me stay with Charlotte." Callie said before walking back in the house.

Lena looked at her book and decided not to pick it back up. There really was no point with five kids in the house. She leaned her head back to rest her eyes, knowing it was only a matter of minutes before her rest was interrupted.

* * *

"Dad," Stef walked into her dad's house. She had a bag of groceries.

"In here." He yelled.

She walked into the living room. He was leaned back in his chair holding an ice pack.

"Dad," Stef ran to his side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just felt a little dizzy."

"Are you sure? Do I need to take you to the doctor?" Stef immediately worried about him. He looked a little pale.

"I'm fine, dammit. You don't have to worry about me." Frank told her. "I'm the parent. I'm the one that is supposed to worry about you."

Stef raised an eyebrow. That was not completely true. She was about to retort when he held at his hand.

"Don't argue with your father. It isn't polite." Frank smiled. He still loved messing with her.

Stef smiled back at him.

"Tell me about Brandon."

"Well he still doesn't remember." Stef said unfortunately. "He doesn't really like Lena, but he says he is trying." Stef hoped he wasn't lying to her about that.

"I can talk to him if you need me to." Frank remembered how much he hadn't like Lena. "He is just confused. He is older now. It's probably a lot harder for him to take in."

"What? That I'm gay?" Stef squinted, waiting for his reply. She was never sure what he was going to say.

"Well yes. He thinks you and Mike are still married. It hasn't to be confusing for him. Just give him time. It's Brandon we are talking about. I'm sure he will come around."

"And what if he doesn't?" Stef asked. "What if he doesn't remember? And it takes him as long as it took you to get used to it." Stef reminded him. "I don't think I could take that."

"Like I said it's Brandon we are talking about. He is not near as stubborn as the two of us are. Mike is pretty stubborn too. I'm not really sure where Brandon came from." Frank laughed.

"Sometimes I think he came from Lena." Stef smiled at how much the two of them were alike. "I just wish he could remember that." Stef sighed. She had to remain hopeful that he would.

"Anyways," Frank wanted to change the subject. "Why are you here?"

"I brought you some groceries."

"Why else are you here?" Frank knew his daughter. There was something else she wanted to talk about.

"Today was our court hearing."

"I'm guessing by the look on your face Callie still doesn't have your last name."

Stef nodded. "You would be correct." She was still so disappointed by the judge's ruling. "Robert Quinn will be served with abandonment papers. Once that happens he will have to sign over his rights. Until then we will continue to foster Callie."

"Wow." Frank was disappointed. "How did Callie take it?"

"She put on a brave face, but I know she is upset. It's one thing after another. I feel like the poor kid is never going to catch a break."

"She did catch a break." Frank reminded her. "You and Lena were break. She is going to be okay as long as she has the two of you in her corner." Frank smiled.

"When did you become so wise?" Stef squinted.

"It comes with practice." Frank smiled and then winced in pain.

"Dad." Stef stood up.

"I am fine." Frank sat up in his chair. "You have nothing to worry about."

Stef wasn't sure she believed him, but she would let it go for now. She didn't want to cause a fuss.

* * *

Upstairs, Haley pulled a box of hair dye out of her bag. "Are you ready for this?"

Mariana looked at the box nervously.

"Mariana," Haley waved the box. "You have nothing to worry about. You are going to be so sexy as a blonde."

Mariana smiled. "Change is a good thing, right."

"Hell yeah." Haley smiled and threw the box to Mariana.

She caught it. Hopefully her moms wouldn't kill her. She needed to do this to prove she was just like everyone else.

* * *

Jude stared at his closet. He had looked at everything in his closet. Nothing seemed to be right. He wanted to look nice for the night. Even though in his mind he kept saying it wasn't a date. He still wanted to look night.

"Yo. Dude. What are you doing?" Jesus asked. He found it comical that Jude wouldn't stop staring at the closet.

"I need something to wear." Jude said with a sigh.

"Do you have a hot date or something?" Jesus laughed.

"No." Jude spat out. "It isn't a date."

Jesus smiled. Jude was a horrible liar.

"I just want to look nice. But I can't find anything I like."

"Here." Jesus stood up and walked to the closet. "Let me help."

"You don't have to." Jude said but secretly hoped he would.

"I want too. Besides, I have had a few not dates before. I get nervous too." Jesus hoped he was being a good big brother.

"Really?"

Jesus nodded. "Yeah. Everyone does. And I can promise you the girl that is coming over is just as nervous as you are."

"You think so?" Jude didn't even think that was possible.

"Yep. I can guarantee it." Jesus looked through Jude's closet. "I think your friend will love this one." He pulled out a light blue shirt.

Jude smiled. It was perfect. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before.

* * *

"I can't believe he has a date." Stef said as she grabbed a drink out of the fridge. Lena was flipping through a magazine.

"It isn't a date." Lena warned her. "Please don't call it a date."

"Oh Lena you know as well as I do that it is a date." Stef was giddy. "I can't believe our sweet baby boy has a date."

Lena gave her a look and then decided to join in. "I know. I know. He is being ridiculously cute about it."

Stef sat beside her wife. "Any other news I need to know about?" Stef asked.

"Callie wants to spend the night with Charlotte." Lena smiled.

"You seem excited about this." Stef noticed.

"I think it is a big step for Callie. I really feel like she is settling in and working on being a real teenager." Lena was so proud of her. "Besides, she had a pretty rough day. I think spending the night with Charlotte and eating popcorn and watching movies will be a good getaway."

"I agree." Stef touched her wife's hand. "I will see if Mike will drop her off when he picks up Brandon."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Stef sat silent for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Lena immediately could tell something was bothering her. "Did something happen at work?"

Stef shook her head. "No. I'm worried about my dad. I stopped by to see him on my way home. He didn't seem like himself."

"Did he say he had been sick?"

"No. But you know my dad. He is stubborn as hell." Stef chuckled. It was definitely the truth.

"Like father like daughter." Lena smirked.

Stef gave her the evil eye. "You think you are so funny."

"It is the truth Stef." Lena reminded her. "Do you think you need to take him to the doctor?"

"He said he was fine."

"But you don't believe him?" Lena guessed.

Stef shook her head. "No. But maybe I should." Stef stood up. "I will check on him again this week. Maybe I have nothing to worry about."

"What are you about to do?"

"I'm going to go upstairs, say hello to my children, and then change my clothes. Hopefully, you and I can have a peaceful night together." She kissed Lena's cheek.

"What about chaperoning Jude's non-date?" Lena asked.

"Lena, it is Jude we are talking about. I doubt we will ever have to worry about that boy." Stef smiled. "He is the good one."

Lena chuckled. She had a point.

"It isn't going to hurt for us to sneak away upstairs for a little make-out session." Stef blew Lena a kiss before walking upstairs.

* * *

Upstairs, Brandon was in his room packing a bag. He was spending the night with his dad.

"Hey B." Stef said as she walked into his room and touched his back and kissed his forehead.

"Hey." He continued packing.

"Are you excited about hanging out with your dad?"

"Yep." He zipped up his bag.

"You okay?"

Brandon nodded. "I'm fine. I guess it is just weird that I have to pack a bag to go see my dad. But I'll get used to it. I don't really have a choice." Brandon let her know.

Stef sighed. "B, I wish I could make this better for you. I really do. But this is your life."

"I know." Brandon sat on the bed. "I'm fine. I promise."

"Why am I having a hard time believing that statement today?" Stef said almost under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She kissed his forehead again. "Have fun with your dad."

Brandon nodded. He knew that he was disappointing her. But he didn't know how to be happy with his current living situation.

* * *

Jude stood in the mirror. "Do I look okay?" Jude asked his brother.

Jesus nodded. "Both girls are going to want you."

Jude just looked at him and smirked.

Stef knocked on the door and walked in. "My boys." She smiled. She looked at Jude. "Ooh Jude. You look dashing tonight."

Jude smiled bigger than ever after hearing her compliment.

"He has a…" Jesus stopped himself before saying the word date. "Friends coming over."

"Well you look very nice for your friends coming over." Stef ruffled his hair.

Jesus lightly patted her hand. "Watch out. We worked hard on his hair."

"Sorry. Sorry." Stef held out her hands. She looked at Jesus. "Mama said you are going to a friend's tonight."

Jesus nodded. "Yeah. A guy from the wrestling team."

Stef walked to the door. "Please make good choices."

"No worries ma." Jesus told her. There was nothing for her to worry about.

Stef glared at him. She hoped she had nothing to worry about.

She closed the door and walked into her daughters' room. "Hey sweetheart."

Callie was packing her bag. "Hi."

Stef gave her a big hug.

Callie smiled. She loved hugs from either one of her moms.

"I'm going to get Mike to drop you off at Charlotte's."

"Okay."

"We will miss you tonight." Stef hugged her again. "Have fun."

"I will."

Stef started to walk away but then turned back around. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too." Callie smiled.

Stef walked out into the hallway. She heard giggling coming from the bathroom. She tapped on the door. "Mariana."

There was some more giggling.

"Mariana. What's going on in there?"

"Nothing. Mom." Mariana said through the door.

Stef didn't believe her. She opened the door. And was shocked by what she saw.

"Mom." A now blonde Mariana shouted.

Stef couldn't believe what she saw. She thought she might pass out.

"You like?" Mariana smiled and posed with her hands in the air.

Stef was not impressed.

* * *

Charlotte opened the door to her house. She was surprised to see her boyfriend, Wes. They didn't have plans to hangout.

Wes was a tall guy. He had light brown hair, green eyes, and a smile that would make a straight man swoon.

"Wes," Charlotte smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to go out tonight."

"I told you earlier that Callie was spending the night. We are having a girl's night."

"No." Wes told her. "I happen to know that your parents are going out tonight with my parents. It is the perfect night for us to hangout. My friend Ben can get us into that Club downtown."

"No way. Callie won't go for that." Charlotte knew that Callie was expecting a fun filled night at home.

"I don't care." Wes glared at her. "Convince her to come with us. It will be fun." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. "Please." He made a puppy dog face.

"Sure." Charlotte couldn't resist his demands.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. Any guesses on what might happen next? **


	14. Episode 3 Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the support. **

**I hope you all like this chapter. Stef has a mini meltdown and Jude has his first non date actual date. Enjoy!**

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 3 Chapter 3**

"Stef," Lena said calmly as she watched Stef pace back and forth rambling unclear things. "I really think you need to calm down." Lena actually thought it was kind of sexy when Stef overreacted. It was always the same. Her face got really red, her words were hard to understand, and Lena was sure the hair on her neck stood six inches tall.

Stef paused and stared at Lena as if she was surprised by Lena's reaction. "How come you aren't upset about this?" Stef sighed. "Did you see what our daughter did to her hair? Her beautiful brown hair…" Stef sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh God...I can't believe she did this. She is blonde! What the hell was she thinking?" Stef stood back up and started pacing again.

"Stef," Lena spoke loudly. "You've got to stop doing that. You are about to drive me crazy." Lena took Stef's hand and led her to the bed. "All of this is going to be okay. It isn't like she got a tattoo or a random body piercing. Her hair can be dyed back." Lena tried to calm her hysterical wife.

"Damn right she can dye it back." Stef was exasperated. "I'm taking her first thing in the morning. Hell I wish I could take her tonight. I cannot believe she did this to her hair."

"Stef," Lena remained calmed. "I don't think forcing her to dye her hair back is the right answer."

"Excuse me." Stef was surprised by Lena's response. "There is no way I am going to let her leave her hair like that. Mariana is supposed to have dark hair. She looks ridiculous with blonde hair."

"That's exactly why she dyed her hair." Lena tried to explain. However, she knew Stef wouldn't understand. "She is trying to figure out who she is."

Stef sighed. "She is Mariana Adams Foster. She is our beautiful daughter. She doesn't have to dye her hair to figure out who she is."

"Listen, I know how Mariana feels. I've been in her shoes before." Lena sighed, knowing she probably wasn't making any sense. "When I was her age I would have done anything to have straight hair. I actually did." Lena admitted. "All my mom and I ever did was argue about it. I barely spoke to her my entire junior year." Lena regretted that now. She wished that she and her mom had been closer when Lena was a teenager. "I don't want to ruin our relationship with our daughter."

"So we just let her get away with dying her hair. She should have asked for permission. She knew how we were going to feel. That's exactly why she did it without talking to us about it. She knew once it was done it was done, and we couldn't do anything about it." Stef stood. "But that's where she is wrong. We are the moms and we can make her dye it back."

Lena looked at her. She was now getting frustrated. Lena stood up. "Stef."

Stef looked at her wife and sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get her way. Lena had always felt strongly about finding yourself and discovering who you were. "I can't believe there aren't going to be any consequences for her actions. Lena, if we let her get away with this, she will always think that she can do whatever she wants. Consequences be damned."

"Stef." Lena touched Stef's shoulder in one last effort to calm her down. "We need to talk to Mariana. We need to let her know that we understand where she is coming from…"

"Even if I don't." Stef added.

Lena didn't respond. She continued with her thoughts. "She should have talked to us about it first. If she ever makes a decision like that again without discussing it with us first, there will be consequences." Lena rubbed Stef's shoulders. "Besides honey, I think Mariana will dye her hair back its natural color once she realizes how much maintenance it takes to keep it up." Lena kissed Stef's forehead. "You can give her pointers on that. You might even bond over it." Lena smiled waiting for Stef's response.

"Hey," Stef held her hand to heart as if she were having a heart attack. "I will have you know this is all natural." She pointed at her hair.

"Yeah maybe it was when you were Mariana's age." Lena laughed.

Stef wrapped her arms around her wife. "You think you are so funny."

"I like to think I get what sarcasm I have from you." Lena laughed again, and Stef kissed her beautiful wife. Lena was thankful she was able to talk Stef off the ledge.

* * *

"Your mom was so mad." Haley said as she watched Mariana stare at her newly blonde hair in the mirror.

"You think that was mad." Mariana turned around to face her. "You haven't seen mad. This one time my best friend, Lexi and I decorated Jesus and Brandon's faces with a permanent marker." Mariana laughed at the memory. "She was extremely mad. It took her forever to get it off. She was mad at me for over a week."

"How long do you think she will be mad at you about your hair?" Haley wondered.

"Oh I doubt very long," Mariana waved her hand. She wasn't worry. "My mama will be able to convince her it isn't that big of a deal."

"I hope so." Haley smiled. "I think you look totally sexy. Kaitlyn will definitely leave you alone now."

"You think so?"

"Well probably not, but it sounded like the right thing to say."

"What the hell?" Jesus said as he walked into the room. "What did you do to your hair?"

"You like?" Mariana smiled.

"Moms are going to kill you."

"They will get over it." Haley said as she walked closer to you. "How's it going Jesus?"

"Good. Everything is great." He was still focused on Mariana's hair. "Why would you dye your hair?"

"I wanted to. It's my hair." Mariana couldn't keep her hands off of her hair.

"Well you look crazy."

Mariana rolled her eyes. "Whatever Jesus. I like it and that is all that matters."

"I think she looks super hot." Haley touched his shoulder.

"Gross. She's my sister." Jesus made a face. "I'm out of here. See ya." Jesus walked out of the room.

Haley was surprised. "He completely ignored me."

"He has a girlfriend." Mariana said bluntly. "Do you like him?"

Haley shook her head. "Of course not. I'm a big flirt. You'll learn that most guys love flirting back with me. It is kind of like a big game."

"Yeah well I don't think Jesus is interested in playing a game. He really cares about Emma."

"Right of course." Haley bit her bottom lip and sat on Mariana's bed. She had never met a challenge she wouldn't accept.

* * *

Callie was sitting on Charlotte's bed. Charlotte walked out of her closet wearing a tight black dress. She looked like she was 21.

Callie was confused. "What are you wearing? We aren't going anywhere are we?" That was not in Callie's plan.

"Well…I know I said that we would stay in and watch movies in our pajamas, but Wes wants us to hang out with him and his friend Ben." Charlotte hoped she would cave. She didn't want to let Wes down.

"I don't think so."

"Come on it will be fun." Charlotte held out her hands.

"What are we going to do?"

"Dinner and movie." Charlotte lied.

"But you are dressed like that."

"Oh girl I always dress like this when I go on a date with Wes." Charlotte tried to play it off. "Here." She tossed Callie a dress. "You should wear this."

Callie looked at the dress. This was definitely not what she had planned, but she didn't want to go home now. "Okay."

"Seriously." Charlotte was excited. "I promise you won't regret it. We are going to have a totally awesome time."

"Sure." Callie said, even though she wasn't sure she believed Charlotte.

* * *

"Alright Bud welcome to my home." Mike told Brandon as they walked into the apartment. "Your room is right over there."

"I know." Brandon finally felt like he was at home. "I know where everything is here."

Mike looked at him with a confused look.

"This is my home. I remember living here with you and mom." Brandon admitted. "It feels so weird being here."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No. I don't mean weird mad. I mean weird good. I don't want to leave. I finally feel like this is where I belong."

Mike smiled. He never thought he would ever hear Brandon say those words about being in Mike's apartment. "I'm glad you're here Brandon."

"Yeah me too. Can we order a pizza?"

"Actually," Mike let out a breath, "My girlfriend Dani is bringing Chinese."

"Girlfriend?" Yet another thing Brandon didn't know about.

"Yeah. Dani is great. I am sure you are going to love her."

Brandon sighed. He wasn't so sure of that. He was hoping it was going to be the two of them. He wasn't happy about Dani crashing their guy's night.

* * *

Stef and Lena walked into Mariana's room. She and Haley were giggling.

"Moms." Mariana looked up at them.

"Haley, can we have a minute with Mariana?"

"Sure." Haley looked at Mariana and whispered, "Good Luck."

"I know you're mad." Mariana started. "I know I should have talked to you about it first."

"Yes." Stef had her arms crossed. Lena was more relaxed and calm. "That would have been nice."

"But I thought you would say no." Mariana admitted.

Stef nodded. That was most definitely true on her part.

"And I really wanted to make a change in my life."

"Did you do this because you made the dance team?" Lena asked.

"You made the dance team?" Stef hadn't heard the news. Mariana nodded. "Congratulations sweetie. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks. But I promise that's not the reason I dyed my hair. I just wanted to." Mariana paused. "You know mom," she looked at Stef, "I really wanted to look more like you."

Lena let out a loud laugh, but Stef didn't find it as funny. "Yeah right." Stef snapped back.

"It's true." Mariana flipped her hair a few times. "Besides I heard blondes have way more fun."

"Well I will tell you one thing young lady if you ever do something like this again without speaking with us about it first you will never have fun again, yes." Stef looked at her sternly but couldn't help but smile when Mariana flipped her hair again. She seemed happy. Stef would just have to learn to live with the blonde hair.

"Yes. I promise." Mariana hugged both of her mothers. "You have nothing to worry about. I totally decided not to get a snake tattoo wrapped around my body. I did make one good decision today." Mariana giggled, as did Lena.

"You better watch it Miss Thing." Stef said with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"So I'm not in trouble?" Mariana asked, hopeful of the answer.

"No." Lena answered.

"So I can go grab dinner with Haley?"

"Yes." Stef said. "But be home by ten and not a minute later."

"Thanks." Mariana gave them another hug. "You guys are the best. See you later." She grabbed her purse as she ran out of the room.

"That went well. I am very proud of you." Lena kissed her wife's cheek.

"Maybe I'll dye it in her sleep."

"Stef."

"I'm kidding." Stef giggled. Maybe she was or maybe she wasn't. She wasn't really sure. "I think the two of us should have some alone time now that all the kids are preoccupied."

"Stef…Jude is right down stairs on his date."

Stef waved her hand. "So. Jude is going to be just fine. He is our good kid." She ran her hands up and down Lena's back. "I really just want to be close to my wife." She kissed Lena's neck as Lena giggled with joy.

* * *

Jude and Connor opened the front door. They were very happy to see Madison and Olivia. "Hey." Jude spoke first. "Come in."

"Wow. Jude. Your house is awesome." Olivia said.

"Yeah it is great." Madison added.

"Thanks. We can go in here." He pointed to the living room. "My mama ordered us a pizza. It should be here soon."

"Pepperoni?" Olivia asked.

Jude nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. Because that is my favorite." She touched Jude's shoulder, making him blush slightly.

"Here." Connor handed them a couple of DVDs. "You guys can pick."

The girls took the movies from them and started going through each one of them.

Connor pulled Jude to the side. "See." Connor pointed at the girls. "I told you this was a date."

Jude nodded. He now believed that was the truth. He was now even more nervous. He had no clue how to act on a date. It all felt kind of weird.

* * *

Wes and Ben were waiting for Callie and Charlotte downstairs. Callie had only met Wes a few times. They had History class together but never really talked. She didn't recognize the other guy at all. She figured that was Ben. Charlotte talked about him from time to time. He was Wes' best friend.

"Hey boys." Charlotte greeted them.

"What are you wearing?" Wes asked. "It is a little revealing."

"Oh come on. I figure you would like it."

"That kind of dress is only for my eyes." Wes raised his voice slightly.

"Well I'm not changing this time." Charlotte fought back. Wes' tone and the look on Charlotte's face made Callie slightly uncomfortable.

"They do this all the time." Ben whispered in Callie's ear. Callie kind of figured that.

"Yes you are." Wes touched her arm, but Charlotte pulled away.

"I'm wearing this dress or I'm not going. Your choice."

Wes thought for a moment.

Callie hoped they could just stay at home. She didn't want to hang out with the guys.

"Fine. But if anyone flirts with you I will kick their asses."

"Oh don't I know it." Charlotte remarked.

Wes gave her daunting look before walking out of the house.

Ben followed Wes out.

"Ready?" Charlotte asked Callie.

Not really, she thought to herself. "Sure." Callie followed her out of the house. Callie prayed nothing else would happen. But nothing ever really went her way so she wasn't holding her breath.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. **


	15. Episode 3 Chapter 4

**I'm so excited. We reached over 100 reviews. I can't tell you guys enough how awesome you are. I really appreciate all the support. **

**A guest asked about Wyatt coming back. I really love his character. I think he is such a great friend to Callie. So there is a definite possibility that he is going to show up eventually. **

**Also, I'm glad that you all enjoyed Lena calming Stef down. I felt like that happens in the show often. I love the relationship the two of those have. **

**Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter!**

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 3 Chapter 4**

Jesus sat around the poker table with Jeremy, Bryson, Hank, Max, and Bo. They were all members of the wrestling team. He couldn't believe how well he was doing considering it was the first time he had ever played.

"I fold." Jeremy placed his cards on the table.

"Me too." Bryson said in a defeated tone.

"I guess it is just me and you Foster." Bo looked at his cards and smiled. He was probably one of the biggest guys on the wrestling team. His stature was a lot like Vico's. "You should just fold now." Bo was the only other person besides Jesus who had won a hand. Jesus was feeling pretty lucky as he looked at his hand.

"I'm in." he threw one of his chips in.

"Me too." Bo did the same. "And here is a little more to go with that."

Jesus matched his bet.

"Oh Foster." Bo showed his hand. "Read them and weep. A straight." Bo started to take the pile of chips.

"Not so fast." Jesus smiled. "Full house." Jesus took the chips yet again. He was feeling pretty lucky.

"Damn." Bo sat back in his chair. That sucked.

Jesus was excited. He couldn't believe how good he was.

"Man Jesus. If I didn't know any better I would say you've been playing your whole life." Jeremy noted.

"Nope." Jesus was being honest. "I guess it is just beginners luck."

"I guess so." Jeremy sighed as he shuffled the cards and dealt the next hand.

* * *

Haley and Mariana were enjoying dinner in the diner.

Both girls were eating a salad. Mariana was almost done. Haley had barely touched hers.

"Mariana…Haley."

The girls turned around to see Kaitlyn, her friend Grace, and some other girls from the team.

Mariana was less than thrilled to see her.

"Hey girl." Haley motioned them over against Mariana's don't do it glare. "What's up?"

Kaitlyn didn't answer. She just looked at Mariana. "Your hair looks great." Kaitlyn put on her best fake smile. "Blonde is really your color."

"Thanks Kaitlyn." Mariana did the same thing.

"What made you decide to dye it?"

"I just needed a change. I like it a lot." Mariana flipped her hair. She didn't want to give Kaitlyn any satisfaction.

"Well. I guess that is all that matters." Kaitlyn looked at Mariana's plate. "You must be hungry. Girls on the dance team don't usually clear their plates. We have to maintain our perfect figures."

"Right. It was. I just. I was hungry. I didn't eat lunch." Mariana tried to explain.

"Don't worry about it Mariana." Haley told her. "It's not a big deal." She said as she looked at Kaitlyn. With her eyes, she dared Kaitlyn to say anything else.

"Well enjoy the rest of your evening. Next time you go out to eat you should call us." She touched Mariana's shoulder. "You are a part of the team after all. We like to do things as a team."

"Right." Mariana sighed.

Kaitlyn and her gang walked away.

"Seriously. She can be a major bitch sometimes."

"Wow. I thought I was the only one that noticed." Mariana smiled and started to finish her salad. She looked down at her body. Kaitlyn was probably right about maintaining her figure. Mariana thought she could stand to lose a few pounds. "I think I'm done."

Haley just looked at her. She knew Kaitlyn had probably gotten to her but decided not to comment.

* * *

Brandon, Mike, and Dani had finished eating. Dani and Mike were clearing the table. Brandon just stared at them. He was not happy that Dani was there. It was supposed to be a guy's night. She was obviously not a guy, and she definitely wasn't a part of his family.

"So Brandon," Dani said cheerfully. "I was thinking we could all go get ice cream." Dani was hoping Brandon would like her. "Your dad tells me chocolate is your favorite."

"I don't like chocolate." Brandon said, in an almost child-like tone.

"Since when?" Mike asked, surprised by his response. "That has always been your favorite."

"Well it isn't my favorite now." Brandon stood up. "I prefer vanilla."

"Well we can get whatever flavor you want." Dani offered. He was being more difficult than she imagined he would be. "I think it would be a lot of fun. Or if you don't want ice cream we can do whatever you want. I just want to get to know you better." Dani was really trying.

"I'm good. Thanks for getting dinner for us." He walked off to his room and shut the door.

"He hates me." Dani whispered.

Mike rubbed her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'll go talk to him." He kissed her forehead before walking to Brandon's door. He knocked but walked in without hearing a response from Brandon. "Hey Bud, what was that all about." He shut the door.

Brandon shrugged. "I just didn't want ice cream."

"Well that's fine, but that doesn't give you a reason to be rude."

"I'm sorry." Brandon sighed. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"Well why were you?" Mike sat on the bed, hoping for answers.

"Dad, I really wanted it to be the two of us tonight." Brandon admitted.

"I wanted you to meet Dani." Mike said. "She is very important to me."

"She seems great dad. I really like her. I just…Can you ask her to leave? I want to watch a movie and do guy stuff." Brandon hoped his dad would agree.

Mike nodded. It wasn't what he had planned, but he would do anything to make Brandon happy.

* * *

Jude walked back into the living room. He had gone to the bathroom. "Olivia." She was sitting alone on the couch. "Where are Connor and Madison?"

Olivia giggled.

"What?"

"They went outside on the back porch."

"Oh. Why? Don't they like the movie?" Jude was confused.

"I paused it." She patted the seat next to her.

Jude was still confused.

"Come on Jude. Come sit next to me."

"Oh." Jude finally caught on. This was a little weird. He wasn't sure he was ready for this. He wanted Connor to come back. He needed his best friend.

"Come on." Olivia said again.

Jude sat down. "Do you want something to drink? Do you want some more popcorn?" He started to get up.

"Jude." Olivia stopped her. "I don't want any of those things. I want to hold your hand." She held out her hand.

Jude nervously took a hold of it.

His hand immediately started sweating. He began to become more and more nervous. He wished they could just go back to watching the movie.

"Jude, are you nervous?" Olivia asked as she held his hand tighter.

"No." Jude lied. He didn't want her to think he was a loser.

"I wonder if Maddie and Connor are kissing." Olivia looked at Jude, as if she were giving him a hint.

"I don't know." Jude shrugged. "I'm going to go check on them." Jude let go of her hand and stood up.

Olivia sighed.

Jude walked into the kitchen and looked out the window.

Connor and Maddie were sitting on the loveseat together. Connor looked just as nervous as Jude had been. He let go of Maddie's hand and stood up. He said something but Jude couldn't understand him.

Before he knew they were coming inside.

"Jude, what are you doing?" Maddie asked.

"I was coming to see if you wanted more popcorn."

"Yeah. I'll help you pop it." Connor offered.

"Cool." Jude smiled.

"I'll go hang out with Olivia." Maddie walked out of the kitchen.

"I held her hand." Connor smiled. "But I was too nervous to kiss her."

"Yeah me too."

"That's okay. We will just have to have another date." Connor smiled. "One that is even better than this one."

"Cool." Jude was still nervous. He wasn't sure he was ready for this dating stuff.

* * *

Stef and Lena were in their bed kissing.

"Do you think the kids are okay downstairs?" Lena pulled away.

"Perfect." Stef continued to kiss her. "As long as we don't smell fire I think we are all good." Stef moved her hand up and down Lena's back.

"That feels nice." Lena took it all in. "I wish you could do that forever."

"We better do this as much as possible." Stef kissed Lena's stomach. "This little one is going to keep us up at night, you know."

"I can't wait to hear he or she cry. I'm pretty sure it will be music to my ears."

Stef kissed Lena's stomach again. "You are the most beautiful mommy in the world."

"Only next to you." Lena kissed her passionately. This time alone was much needed for both women. "I promise we will find time for this even when the baby is here."

"I'm going to hold you to it." Stef continued to kiss her beautiful wife.

* * *

Wes parked the car in front of what looked like a club to Callie.

"What are we doing here?" Callie asked in a panicked tone.

Everyone got out of the car without answering her.

Callie hopped out of the car. "Charlotte," she touched her arm. "What are we doing here?"

"Ben knows a guy. They won't check our IDs." Charlotte said like it was no big deal.

"I can't be here." Callie was furious. "I'm on probation. One slip up and I'm back in juvie."

"No one is going to find out. It isn't a big deal." Charlotte tried to reason with her.

"It is a very big deal."

"Are you two coming?" Wes asked. He wasn't a very patient person.

"I'm not." Callie stood her ground.

"Char." Wes crossed his arms. "Don't let her ruin this for us."

Charlotte looked at Callie. "I'm sorry Callie. He will be really mad at me if I don't go in."

"I'm going to be really mad at you if you do." Callie stood her ground.

Charlotte looked at her and then back at Wes. "I've got to go."

"Callie, if you change your mind just call me. I'll have my friend let you in." Ben said as he followed Wes and Charlotte to the back of the club.

Callie couldn't believe this had happened. Charlotte was supposed to be her friend.

Callie sighed and took out her cellphone. She had to call someone to come get her. She dialed the number. "Hey. Can you come pick me up?"

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen? Are you proud at Callie for not going in the club? I kind of was. Let me know what you thought!**


	16. Episode 3 Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the kind reviews and pm's. You guys are seriously the best. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Only one more to go for this episode. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 3 Chapter 5**

"Callie," Stef said as she got out of the SUV. "Are you okay?" Stef hugged her.

"Yes. I'm fine." Callie was glad that she called Stef. She wasn't sure how mad Stef was. She seemed rather calm, considering the situation.

"Okay. Get in the car." Stef walked towards the club. "I'll be right back." She said as she walked.

"Where are you going?" Callie asked, nervously.

Stef turned around. "To get your friend out of there and take her home." Stef turned back around.

"But wait."

Stef stopped and turned around once again. Her nerves beginning to weigh thin.

"She doesn't want to leave." Callie said. Stef was only supposed to pick her up from the club.

"Callie, I am not leaving her in there. I hope her parents would do the same if the roles were reversed. Now get in the car and wait on us." This time Stef turned around and walked towards the club with no intentions of answering anymore of Callie's questions.

"Okay." Callie's response fell on deaf ears. She turned around and got in the car like she was told. This was not how she had expected this night to go. So much for her first ever sleepover.

* * *

Jude was sitting alone in the kitchen. His friends had gone home. Even Connor had to go home. He had somewhere to go with his parents in the morning.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Lena asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"About?" Lena sat beside him.

Jude didn't say anything.

"You know you can tell me anything." At least she hoped he knew that.

"Am I supposed to want to kiss girls?" Jude asked not sure if he worded the question exactly how he meant it.

"What do you mean?" Lena wasn't sure where this conversation was headed.

"I think Olivia wanted me to kiss her tonight, but I was too scared. I'm too young to kiss her. We are only thirteen."

"Oh Jude. Sweetie I'm sure eventually kissing girls is all that you are going to want to do. But it is okay to be nervous or afraid. Part of that will go away with time."

"Part?" Jude questioned.

"Yeah. You'll always get a little nervous when you kiss someone for the first time. And if you really like them you might even get butterflies." Lena smiled remembering the first time she kissed Stef. She knew in that moment they were meant to spend the rest of their lives together.

"So it's okay that I don't want to kiss her? That doesn't mean I don't like girls?" Jude wasn't sure how he felt. He liked Olivia. He just didn't want to kiss her. He liked Connor. But he didn't really want to kiss him either. He was afraid something might be wrong with him. As far as he could tell most people liked kissing.

"Of course it doesn't mean that, but even if it does that's okay too. We are going to love you no matter what." Lena kissed his forehead. "You never have to worry about that."

"I love you." Jude hugged her.

"I love you too buddy." Lena looked around the room. "Got any more of that popcorn? The baby has a craving."

"Yeah." Jude hopped off the barstool to pop another bag of popcorn. "Are you sure you don't just have a craving?" Jude laughed.

"Hey now." Lena joined in his laughter.

* * *

Jesus stared at all the money he had won.

"So how much did you end up with?" Jeremy asked.

"Two hundred I think." Jesus was pretty excited about it.

"That's not bad for your first time."

"Yeah. I want to come back every week." Jesus felt like he was rolling the dough.

"Only if you promise not to kick our asses every week. I haven't lost this bad in a long time." Jeremy warned him.

"Deal." Jesus was still over the moon with his winnings. He might actually like this gambling thing.

"Here." Jeremy handed him a piece of paper. "If you liked this so much you should try this site out."

"What is this?" Jesus stared at the paper.

"A gambling site. I've made some pretty good money playing games on there."

Jesus nodded. "Thanks man. I might have to check this out." He looked at his money and back at the name of the website. It was all pretty cool.

* * *

Mariana stood in front of the mirror staring at herself. Her hips did look big and her stomach poked out a little. She could definitely stand to lose a few pounds. Tomorrow would be the beginning of her diet. She would do anything to prove she belonged on the dance team. She wouldn't let Kaitlyn take that away from her.

"New hair. New me." She chanted as she looked at herself in the mirror.

* * *

Brandon and Mike were sitting on the couch, watching a movie and eating vanilla ice cream.

"This was a great idea dad." Brandon was happy.

Mike was happy too, but he wished that he hadn't asked Dani to leave. He knew that Brandon needed to get used to the fact that he had a girlfriend. It wasn't going to help if she was never around.

Mike would worry about that tomorrow. Right now he just wanted to enjoy some time with his son.

* * *

Stef pulled the car into the driveway. She had taken Charlotte and the two boys she found her with home. None of their parents had been thrilled about their whereabouts.

Stef took the key out of the ignition, but neither she nor Callie got out of the car. It was like they were both waiting for the other person to speak first.

Callie sighed. "I'm so sorry." She decided to speak first. "I know that I wasn't meant to leave Charlotte's house. I shouldn't have gone with them. I didn't even know they were going to the club. I thought we were going to see a movie. I promise I didn't go in at all. I knew I couldn't. I didn't even want too. I just wanted to stay in my pajamas and watch movies. I thought that was what sleepovers were all about." Callie rambled as Stef smiled without letting Callie see her. "I know you are mad. You have every right to be. I want you to trust me, but you can't because I keep sneaking around and lying. But I promise I'm trying. I want you to trust me. I really do." Callie sighed. "I guess I just keep screwing everything up. I'm sorry." She handed Stef her cellphone. "Here. You should probably take this. I don't deserve it."

"First, I don't need your help dishing out punishments. Lena and I are pretty good at that all on our own." Stef patted Callie's leg. "Second, I'm not taking your cellphone or grounding you unless you did something else I'm not aware of.

Callie looked at her with confused look on her face.

"I think if anything came from tonight it is the fact that we can trust you." Stef informed her.

Callie was still surprised. That's not what she was expecting.

"You could have gone in that club tonight. More than likely we never would have known you weren't where we thought you were." Stef started. "But as soon as you realized you were somewhere you shouldn't be you called us. Callie that is how you build trust. You definitely earned it tonight."

"But I wasn't at Charlotte's."

"No you weren't. But in your defense I don't remember telling you that you couldn't leave Charlotte's house to get something to eat. Therefore, technically you did nothing wrong, yes."

Callie smiled. She liked the way Stef thought.

"Come on kiddo. Let's go inside."

Both Stef and Callie got out of the car.

"Although, I think you may need to reevaluate your friendship with Charlotte. She doesn't seem like such a good friend." Stef told her.

"She just had a lapse in judgment. It happens. Besides, you said you trusted me right?" Callie gave her a look.

"Yes I trust you." Stef hugged her. She felt like Callie had come a long way since the first time they had met her. She trusted them and that was almost more important than them trusting her. "From this point on I have no reason not to."

"Then you can trust me around Charlotte. I won't let you down." Callie felt so lucky and relieved. When she first called Stef she was one hundred percent positive she was going to be in trouble. She was really glad that she had called her. It was a good choice on her part.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! **


	17. Episode 3 Chapter 6

**What did you guys think about the episode Monday?**

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys really are the best. I hope you all enjoy the end of Episode 3. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 3 Chapter 6**

Lena opened her eyes to see Stef walking out of their bathroom. She was smiling. "What did you do in there?" Lena laughed.

Stef joined her in bed. "I was just thinking about Callie. I can't believe how far she has come in just a short time. I never thought that girl you brought home the first night would ever trust us." Stef filled Lena in on all the details regarding Callie's trip to the club. Stef was extremely proud of her.

"Or that we would ever trust her?" Lena said.

"I know. That's so true. She has been through so much and always found a way to fight through it. She is probably the bravest kid I know." Stef smiled. "And you know what the best part of that is?"

"What?" Lena smiled.

"She's our kid now. I couldn't imagine not having her or Jude in our lives."

"We never will have to worry about that." Lena kissed Stef's forehead. "She is our daughter. We don't need some paper to tell us that."

"But we will have it. If I have to hunt Robert Quinn down myself, you know I will."

"Oh I know baby." Lena held Stef's hand.

Stef smiled and rested her head on Lena's shoulder. "Did you get any details from Jude on how his non-date date went?"

"He was too scared to kiss her, but she wanted him to kiss her." Lena couldn't stop smiling. It was the cutest thing ever.

"Awe." Stef's heart melted. "He is the sweetest kid on the planet."

"He thought something might be wrong with him because he didn't want to kiss her." Lena told her. "He likes her. He also likes Connor. But he doesn't want to kiss him either."

"Did you tell him that we will support him no matter what?"

Lena nodded. "Of course I did. I still can't believe he had a date last night. He is our baby."

"I know. They grow up way too fast." Stef bent down to Lena's belly. "You listen here our sweet beautiful little speck…You are not allowed to grow up and kiss anyone or go to clubs or get amnesia or whatever else our other children may be getting into. You have to stay sweet and innocent forever." Stef kissed Lena's stomach.

Lena shook her head and smiled. "I really wish you would stop calling he or she a speck."

"Well until we know if our little speck is a he or a she I think speck is the appropriate name. It is gender neutral." Stef laughed, knowing she was probably driving Lena crazy.

"Oh I love you."

Stef leaned in and kissed her beautiful wife.

Her phone started ringing. She stopped kissing Lena and grabbed her phone. "It's Brandon." Stef told her. She hoped everything was okay. "Hey love." Stef listened to him talk. "Okay B. I'll be right over."

Stef hung up.

"Is he okay?" Lena asked, worriedly.

"I don't know. He said he needed me to come get him." Stef hoped everything was okay.

* * *

Callie opened the door. "Hey."

Charlotte was standing on the other side. "Thanks for coming out. I didn't think you would even answer my phone call after what I did last night."

"Yeah well I figured you owed me an explanation." Callie had decided to stand her ground.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have agreed to go with Wes. Sometimes it is hard for me to say no to him."

"But you should have. You should have known that I couldn't go into a club. I'm on probation. I won't get another chance if I screw up again." Callie told her. "You've been a really good friend to me Charlotte. But I'm used to people letting me down. I really don't want to add you to that list."

"I don't want you to do that either." Charlotte really felt bad. "I promise I will do better. I'll prove to you that I really am a good friend."

"I don't know. You really hurt my feelings last night." Callie dropped her head and then looked back up at Charlotte. "You are very lucky I believe in second chances."

Charlotte smiled. "Seriously?"

Callie nodded. "Yeah. We're friends. I haven't had very many of those, but I know that being a good friend isn't always easy. We are both going to make mistakes, but hopefully we will work it out."

"Callie you really are the best." Charlotte hugged her. "I really, really am sorry."

"No need to apologize anymore. You are forgiven." Callie smiled. "Although, don't invite me to a sleepover any time soon."

"Don't worry. I'm grounded for two weeks." Charlotte said sadly. "So no sleepovers for me."

"Did you sneak out already?" Callie asked realizing that is she were grounded she probably should be home.

"I begged my mom to let me come. I told her I was a horrible friend to you and needed to apologize." Charlotte looked at her watch. "I should probably go though. When my mom is mad she can be pretty tough."

"Good luck with that."

Charlotte started to leave. "Wait. How did it go with your mom, Stef? Because I have to say she is pretty scary when she is mad too."

"She wasn't mad at me." Callie informed her.

"Oh." Charlotte realized. "Well I'm glad she wasn't mad at you. She probably doesn't want you to hang out with me anymore."

"She trust me." Callie was so happy about that. "And I don't plan on giving her any reason not to." Callie smiled. It felt good to have a family that believed in her. She had no intentions on letting them down.

* * *

Jude opened his eyes. Jesus was at his computer. He had been there most of the night. Jude couldn't tell what he was doing.

"Jesus," Jude said sleepily.

Jesus jumped in his seat and minimized the screen. "Nothing."

"Did you ever go to sleep?"

"Yeah." Jesus lied. "I just needed to look something up. It is no big deal."

Jude didn't believe him. "Alright." But decided not to get into it with him. Jude stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Jesus waited until Jude left the room to maximize the screen. He hadn't gambled yet. He was a little scared. He figured the people on the site were probably pretty good. He was just a beginner. He hadn't been able to sleep all night. His mind was consumed with gambling and learning how to get better at it.

Also, he would need to get a credit card so he could buy chips. His moms kept an emergency credit card. They weren't allowed to use it without permission. But Jesus didn't think they would find out about it. It wasn't like he was going to gamble enough to lose that much money. He had been pretty lucky the night before.

He would do it. He would just need to sneak the card and write down all the card information.

Jesus sighed. He couldn't believe how much fun playing cards was. It was thrilling.

* * *

Mariana walked into the kitchen. Lena was preparing breakfast. "Hey sweetheart. I'm making breakfast. Do you have a request?"

"Oh no." She grabbed a banana off the counter. "I'm just going to have this and a glass of water."

"Sweetie, you should probably eat more than that."

"I'm good." Mariana grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it full of water. "Besides, we have dance today, and I was told someone usually brings donuts. I don't want to spoil my appetite." She lied. She didn't want to lie to her mama, but she knew that her mama wouldn't approve of her diet. She would give her some speech about how her body was perfect, and dieting at such a young age was not a good idea.

"Well as long as you eat something. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Lena told her.

"I know mama. Have no worries." Mariana walked out of the kitchen.

Lena shook her head. That was easier said than done. A mother never stops worrying about her children. Lena was currently worried about Brandon. He had called Stef and asked her to come pick him up. Lena hoped everything was okay with him and Mike.

* * *

Brandon opened the door to Stef. "Love, what's wrong." Stef touched his arm.

"Nothing." Brandon shook his head. "Everything is fine."

"But you called and asked me to come over. Why did you do that?"

Brandon took her hand and led her into the kitchen. "I made breakfast. I think I made some of your favorites."

"Brandon. I." Stef didn't know what to say.

"I just wanted to make you and dad breakfast." Brandon smiled.

"It does smell good." Stef knew that she and Mike would need to talk to Brandon about this. But Brandon looked so happy.

"Stef?" Mike was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"She is having breakfast with us." Brandon placed a few plates on the table. "Come on. Sit." He urged both of them.

Mike looked at Stef. She shrugged. And they both decided not to say anything. Even though it was awkward they would do it for Brandon.

"This looks good bud." Mike told him as he and Stef sat down.

"Thanks." Brandon knew they would realize that they still loved each other. They had to. He didn't want his mom and dad to be divorced. That just wasn't fair.

* * *

**Uh Oh! Brandon is having a hard time. What do you think is going to happen next? Thanks again for reading!**

**Spoilers: **

**Brandon's behavior disappoints Mike. **

**Callie learns someone's secret and gets a surprise visitor. **

**Stef gets a weird phone call. **

**Jesus makes a mistake**

******Let me know what you thought!**


	18. Episode 4 Chapter 1

**As always thanks so much for all the support. I hope you all enjoy Episode 4. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 4 Chapter 1**

"One, two, three, and four." Mariana counted as she practiced her dance moves. She was listening to the music through her headphones, but it was extremely loud.

Callie tossed and turned. Nothing was helping. "Mariana, will you please go to bed?" Callie asked as she sat up in her bed. "I'm tired. We have school in the morning. You have been practicing all night. Give it a rest."

Mariana took her headphones out of her ears. "Callie," Mariana groaned. "I need to practice. It isn't even that late. Can't you give me like thirty more minutes?"

Callie sighed. "Fine. I'm going to go downstairs to read, but not for that long. I'm not doing this every night Mariana. We share this room. Which means you need to practice during your waking hours." Callie stood up. "Not my sleeping ones." She walked out of the room and closed the door. Sometimes Mariana could be very frustrating, but Callie just knew it was because she was so passionate, especially when it comes to fitting in.

Mariana continued to dance. She wanted to prove that she was actually good and deserved to be on the team.

* * *

Stef tossed and turned as Lena read her book. "Honey, will you please stop that?"

"I can hear her." Stef said with a groan as she sat up in the bed.

"Mariana?" Lena raised an eyebrow, guessing she was right.

"Yes." Stef nodded. "Doesn't she know that it is time for bed?"

"She just wants to prove herself. This is very important to Mariana."

"You know what is important to me?" Stef sighed.

Lena waited for the answer, she was sure she already knew.

"Sleep."

"You should put your earplugs in."

Stef shook her head. "I hate wearing those things at night."

"You lost them again didn't you?" Lena knew Stef was the worst at losing things, specifically smaller things.

Stef rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I just misplaced them."

Lena kissed her forehead. "Whatever you say honey. I'll add them to the shopping list."

* * *

Callie walked downstairs to see Brandon sitting alone in the dark on the sofa.

"Brandon." Callie was surprised to see him. He looked so lonely. "Hey."

Brandon halfway smiled but didn't speak.

"What you doing down here all by yourself?" Callie walked further into the room.

Brandon didn't know what to say. It had been a long couple of days. He thought things would get easier, but they weren't. His surprise breakfast for his parents on Saturday had not turned out the way that he had hoped. They acted awkwardly, and then after Stef took Brandon home. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting. He knew their relationship was over, but he was having a hard time adjusting to his current living situation. No one seemed to understand.

"I'm just thinking." Brandon finally told her.

"You know Brandon if you ever need to talk you can talk to me." Callie hoped he would talk to someone about how he was feeling.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"Okay. But if you change your mind you know where to find me." Callie knew he wasn't fine.

"Thanks."

Callie sighed and walked out of the room.

Brandon watched her leave. He thought back to a conversation he had with his grandfather that afternoon.

_Brandon opened the door to see his Grandpa Frank. "Hey grandpa." He was one of the few people Brandon remembered. It was nice to see a friendly face._

_Frank walked into the house. "Hey Brandon. How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm okay." Brandon was physically fine. His ankle was feeling much better. "You know no one else is here. Mom is still at work. And Lena ran to the grocery store."_

_"What about your brothers and sisters?" Frank asked as he looked around. The house was awful quiet._

_Brandon shrugged. "I don't really keep up with their schedules. I just know they aren't here."_

_"Well that's okay. I'm actually here to see you." Frank walked over to the couch. "But first I need to sit down. I'm a little tired."_

_"Do you need anything? Are you okay?" Brandon asked. He could tell Frank seemed a little weak._

_Frank waved him off. "You sound like your mom. I'm fine. Just a little tired. I worked in my yard a little today. That's why I'm tired."_

_"Oh."_

_"Nothing to worry about." Frank assured him. "So let's talk."_

_"Okay." He sat down. Brandon wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about._

_"Your mom told me that you are having a hard time with everything." Frank hoped he could help._

_"By everything do you mean the fact that my life is almost 100 percent different then how I remember it?"_

_"Well yes that is exactly what I meant."_

_"I'm trying my best." Brandon stood up. "I really am trying to get used to this."_

_"I said that for years after finding out your mother wanted to be with a woman." Frank sighed. "It isn't easy finding out that your only daughter is getting a divorce and moving in with a woman. It really has taken your mother and me years to rebuild our relationship. But now I realize that she is happy and that Lena and you kids are the reason for that."_

_Brandon didn't say anything._

_"I think if you give Lena a chance you might see what I was finally able to see." Frank patted his leg. He really regretted how he behaved for all those years. He had wasted so much time._

_"You've had years to deal with it. I've only had a couple of weeks." Brandon was upset. No one seemed to understand. "I'm trying, but I can't promise anything else. All of this is really weird. It doesn't really matter what anyone says. Lena isn't my mom."_

_Lena walked in from the kitchen. Both Brandon and Frank just stared at her. It was like her heart hadn't stopped breaking since Brandon woke up._

Brandon felt bad. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. He couldn't win for losing. He wished he could close his eyes and either remember his life or have the life he remembered back.

* * *

Callie walked into the kitchen. Jude was sitting at the table staring at a piece of paper. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" She sat her book down on the counter.

"Hey. I just wanted to look at this again." Jude held out the piece of paper.

"Your birth certificate," Callie smiled. "Jude Jacobs Adams Foster." Callie said happily. "I think that has a nice ring to it."

Jude nodded. "I wish you had one of these too."

"I will." Callie was hopeful. "You don't have to worry about that."

"I should put this away." Jude didn't want her to be sad.

"Jude, you don't have to hide the fact that you're happy." Callie touched his shoulder. "I'm happy for you. Don't ever stop being happy about your adoption."

Jude wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks for being the best sister. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know what I would do without you either." Callie smiled and also felt like crying. It was too late for them to be so emotional. "We will never have to worry about that though. We will always have each other. You're my baby brother."

"I love you Callie."

"I love you Jude." Callie hugged him again.

Jude yawned.

"You better get to bed." Callie told him.

"You're right. Are you coming?"

"Mariana is practicing her dance moves. I think I'm going to read until she decides it is time for bed." Callie grabbed her book off of the counter.

"Alright. Good night."

"Good night Jude." Callie watched him leave. She took her book and walked into the backyard. She needed some fresh air after her conversation with Jude.

* * *

"Mom," Mariana complained as Stef stood in the young girl's bedroom with her hands on her hips. "I'm not bothering anyone."

"If you aren't bothering anyone, then where is Callie?" Stef pointed to the empty bed.

"She went downstairs on her own free will. I didn't ask her to do that." Mariana said matter-of-factly.

"Well it's time for you to put away the music, retire your dance shoes, and go to bed." Stef wasn't backing down.

"Uh," Mariana sighed. "I want to be perfect. I want to prove that I belong on the team."

"Mariana," Stef was exhausted. "Love, you wouldn't have been put on the team if you weren't good enough, yes."

"I guess not." Mariana sighed. If Stef only knew.

"So then stop wearing yourself out and go to bed." Stef kissed the top of Mariana's forehead. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too, mom." Mariana sat on her bed. She would just get up early to practice.

* * *

Jesus stares at the credit card he took from downstairs. He enters in the website address. He took a deep breath and exhaled. It was now or never. He entered in the information and pushed the enter button.

He got thrown off of the website. That was weird. He tried it again. He got thrown off the site. "Damn it." He wasn't sure what he had done wrong. He was really nervous.

Jesus knew he needed to take the credit card back. He would try to figure out what he was doing wrong tomorrow. He wrote down the card information.

Jude walked into the room.

Jesus closed his laptop. "Hey buddy."

"Hey."

"I'm going to go get some water." Jesus put the credit card in his pocket. "Want something?"

"Nope." Jude got into his bed.

Jesus walked out of the room. Jude was sure that he was up to something.

* * *

Jesus walked into the kitchen.

"Hey honey." Lena said.

"Hey." Jesus was surprised to see her. "What are you doing up?"

"I needed a snack." She showed him her chocolate chip cookie. "What are you doing?"

"Just getting some water."

"Okay." She touched his shoulder. "Don't be long. It is getting late."

"Alright. Good night mama."

"Night sweetie."

Jesus sighed. He made sure she was out of the room and took the card out of his pocket. He opened up the drawer and pulled out the little box they kept the card in. He opened it up and put the card in there. He closed the drawer. It was a good thing he didn't get caught.

He would have to try the gambling site again tomorrow.

"What are you doing?" Callie appeared out of nowhere.

Jesus jumped. "Callie, you scared me."

"Sorry."

"I was just getting some water." Jesus grabbed a glass and poured himself a glass of water. "See ya. Night."

"Night." Callie wasn't convinced. She walked over to the drawer. She noticed the little box. She opened it up to see a credit card. She wondered what Jesus was up to.

* * *

"Brandon," Lena noticed him sitting alone.

"Hey." Brandon said. She knocked him out of his gaze.

"Is everything okay?"

No. Brandon thought but didn't say it out loud. "I'm…I'm fine." He probably should have apologized to her, but he figured she would want to talk about his emotions. He didn't feel like that.

"Are you sure? We can talk if you need too." Lena had talked to Stef about what she heard him say earlier. Stef tried to make her feel better but nothing Stef said made the situation better.

"Nope." Brandon stood up. "I'm kind of tired. I'm going to go to bed." Brandon walked past her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Brandon." Lena sighed. Maybe if she knocked him in the head he would remember her. Now she sounded like Stef.

"Mama," Callie walked around the corner. She could Lena was upset.

"Hey sweetie." Lena composed herself. "I think mom made Mariana go to bed."

"Great. I'm tired."

"Yeah me too. Let's go to bed." Lena put her arm around Callie's shoulder, and they walked upstairs to bed.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! **


	19. Episode 4 Chapter 2

**So last nights episode was awesome! It may be one of my favorite episodes so far. Teri Polo had me laughing and crying all in the same scene. Brilliant! I'm a little disappointed with Jesus. Hopefully, his moms will give him a good kick in the rear. **

**Anyways, thanks for all the support. You guys really are the best. Hope you enjoy! **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 4 Chapter 2**

"Hey," Emma punched Jesus' shoulder lightly. He was getting his books out of his locker.

"Hey," Jesus kissed her cheek. "Wait Are you feeling better?"

Emma nodded. "Much better. Sorry I had to miss our date. How has school been without me?" Emma was back to her normal cheerful self.

"Miserable." He shut his locker door. He took Emma's hand and they walked down the hall.

"So you never did tell me about the poker game. How did you do?" Emma was curious. She couldn't believe she had forgotten to ask him.

"I sucked." Jesus lied. He didn't want to tell her the truth. She probably wouldn't want him to play again.

"Well that's okay." Emma pulled him into a quick kiss. "There is always next time."

Jesus smiled. She was definitely right about that.

* * *

Mariana walked down the hall. She saw all the other dance team members talking and bonding. She felt so left out.

Haley motioned her over, but Kaitlyn tapped Haley's hand and shook her head.

Mariana knew Kaitlyn didn't like her and didn't want her on the team. She pretended like she hadn't seen Haley and walked away. Maybe one day they would make her feel like a part of the team.

"Hey." Haley ran after her. "Why did you run off?"

"I've got to get to class." Mariana didn't want to talk to her. "See ya at practice." Mariana walked away.

Haley sighed. She hoped Mariana didn't think she was anything like Kaitlyn.

* * *

"Hey Connor." Jude sat next to him. "Do you want to come over and do our homework together?"

Connor shook his head. "Sorry Jude. I can't."

"Oh." Jude was sad.

"Maddie invited me to her house." Connor smiled.

"But you went there yesterday." Jude was upset. He felt like Connor didn't want to spend any time with him.

"I guess she really likes me." Connor was excited. He wasn't thinking about Jude's feeling. He was just excited that a girl liked him.

"Yeah. Cool." Disappointment filled Jude's face. "Maybe another day."

"Yeah. Sure. That sounds good."

* * *

"Hey there amnesia boy." Charlotte sat next to Brandon on one of the benches.

Brandon glared at her. "I hate that name."

"Sorry." Charlotte made a face. "I was hoping to bring some levity to the situation."

"It didn't work." Brandon informed her. Nothing really worked.

"So," Charlotte tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you coming to the afterschool program today? I heard they were letting the kids paint." She thought it might be fun to watch the kids get paint everywhere.

"I can't." Brandon told her.

"Care to elaborate?"

"My dad wants to go to the batting cages. Evidently it is his night." Everyone knew Brandon wasn't happy about the situation.

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Yep." Brandon sighed.

Charlotte gave him a look.

"I wish my mom would go with us. She loves that kind of stuff." Brandon remembered. His mom was extremely competitive.

"Brandon," Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I hate to break it to you but that would probably be extremely awkward for your parents. I mean your mom is married to a woman. I'm afraid your dad isn't her type." Charlotte chuckled. She thought Brandon was being a baby, but at the same time she felt bad for him. He looked so sad.

"Thanks for letting me know." Brandon stood up.

"Brandon, wait." Charlotte followed him. "Don't be mad. I'm just trying to help you get over it."

Brandon sighed. "I know."

Charlotte started to speak but was interrupted. "Hey. What's going on here?" Wes asked as he walked up to the two of them.

"Oh hey babe." Charlotte kissed him. "We were just talking about the afterschool program."

"That's nice." Wes looked over at Brandon. "You're Brandon right?"

"Yep."

"You are the guy that was in the car with that Lauren chick. I heard she had a lot of issues." Wes said. "You were one of them. Guess you got pretty lucky though. She wasn't as lucky."

Brandon and Charlotte both just stared at each other. "I guess I am." Brandon finally said as he walked away.

Charlotte glared at Wes. "You could be nice you know."

Wes grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to his body. "I'm nice enough." He released her. "See ya later babe." He walked away. Charlotte sighed. Sometimes he could be a real ass.

* * *

Callie walked into Lena's office. She was surprised to see Stef. "What happened?" Callie immediately felt her heart drop. It was never a good sign to see the two of them together in the middle of the day.

"Honey, why don't you sit down?" Lena pointed to the chair.

"Just please tell me what's going on."

"Well." Stef walked closer to her. "We heard from Robert Quinn's attorney. They want you to take a DNA test."

"What?" Callie was surprised. "He doesn't believe that I'm his daughter." This was just her luck. "All I need him to do is sign the paper."

"His family is very wealthy." Stef informed her.

"I don't want his money. I just want his signature."

"We know that." Lena placed her hand on one of Callie's shoulders. Stef had her hand on the other one. "Once you take the DNA test you should have no problem getting his signature."

Callie wasn't so sure. There was always something standing in the way of her happiness. "Can I get tested as soon as possible?" She was ready for all of this to be over.

"I set up an appointment for tomorrow." Stef told her. "I will take you."

Both moms pulled her into a hug.

"Will I have to see him?"

Stef shook her head. "No. He shouldn't be there. He is getting his test done at a different time. However, his attorney will be there."

"Oh well. As long as he won't be there I don't care." Callie held her moms tight and closed her eyes. She wished that when she opened her eyes all of this would be a thing of the past. She would be adopted and wouldn't have to deal with Robert Quinn at all.

It was definitely wishful thinking.

* * *

**Alright so let me know what you thought! **


	20. Episode 4 Chapter 3

**Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for the reviews and support! **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 4 Chapter 3**

Callie tossed the stray magazines onto the table and fell down onto the couch. She wasn't in a very good mood. She probably should have just gone home.

"Callie." Daphne walked into the main room. "Why are you all sad faced?" She sat beside her.

"I'm fine."

"You're kind of a horrible liar." Daphne gave her a look. "You know you can talk to me."

"I know. But there is nothing to talk about." Callie really didn't feel like talking about it. She just wanted to forget about it for a moment. A weird smell hit Callie's nose. She sniffed and made a face. "What is that smell?"

"I just came from my shift at the diner." Daphne sighed. "I worked a double yesterday and then had to work the morning shift today."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I'm doing all of this for my baby. I've got to get her back." Daphne's heart broke thinking about her daughter. She would get her back if it was the last thing that she ever did. Although, I really wish they would hire someone already."

"They are looking for a new waitress?" Callie asked, curiously.

"Yeah. We had a girl quit two weeks ago. Her old man was an ass. He made her quit."

"Old man?" Callie questioned.

"Her boyfriend. You definitely are a white girl."

Callie smiled. That was a true statement. Sometimes Callie never knew what Daphne was going to say.

"So do you think they would hire me?" Callie asked. It was just an idea.

"You?" Daphne stared at her. Callie always seemed to surprise her. "Why would you want to work at the diner? Don't your moms take care of you?"

"I'm used to pulling my own weight. I don't want to stop that just because I'm getting adopted. I want to have my own money. I want to help my moms pay for college."

"Wow. You are something else you know that."

"Is that a good thing?" Callie asked, hopeful of the answer.

Daphne nodded. "Yeah. If you want the job I can put a good word in for you."

Callie nodded. "That would be great. Let me talk to my moms first. It might take some convincing, but I think they will let me do it."

Daphne looked at her. "So…Are you sure that you don't want to talk?"

Callie nodded. "Positive. But I'm glad to know I can talk to you if I need too."

"You can talk to me about anything girl. I'm here for you."

"The same goes for you too." Callie reminded her. "You never really talk about things either."

"I don't like talking about it out loud." Daphne sat silent for a moment. "Here." She pulled a picture out of her back pocket. "I keep it with me everywhere I go."

"She's beautiful Daphne."

"She is my little angel. She gives me all the hope that I need." Daphne smiled.

"You're going to get her back." Callie was hopeful.

"I hope you're right."

"Thanks Daphne."

"For what?"

"For being my friend." Callie smiled. Talking to Daphne helped Callie put things into perspective. She was still upset about the adoption, but at least she had parents who loved her. At least she had a chance of having a great future. She had a lot to be thankful for.

* * *

Dance practice finished. Mariana was drinking her water.

"Hey." Haley sat beside her. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you."

"Yes you are. I'm not as dumb as you may think Mariana."

"Hey Haley." Kaitlyn approached them. "A couple of us are going to go hang out at Jana's. Do you want to come?" She intentionally left Mariana out.

"No thanks. I'm going to hang out with Mariana."

"Suit yourself." Kaitlyn walked off.

Mariana grabbed her things and started to walk away.

"Wait a minute." Haley stopped her. "What's up with you?"

"Why is she so mean to me?"

"That's just Kaitlyn."

"I know she is a bitch, but for some reason I feel like she is picking on me." Mariana sighed. "Do you know why?"

Haley bit her bottom lip.

"If you're my friend then you'll tell me."

"Mariana…It isn't a big deal. She'll get over it soon enough."

"Get over what?"

"She didn't want you on the team." Haley admitted.

"That's kind of obvious." Mariana rolled her eyes. "Why did I make the team? She thinks that I suck. Everyone else thinks that I suck. I'm pretty sure that I think that I suck. So why in the world did I make the team? Is it because I'm diverse. The team had to meet some kind of diversity quota."

"No. Mariana it has nothing to do with your race." Haley explained. "You made the team because your mom is the Vice Principal. We thought the dance team would get special treatment."

"What? My mom isn't like that. She doesn't give special treatment to her kids." Mariana told her. She knew she didn't make the dance team because they thought she was the best choice. "Maybe I should just quit the team."

"No. Mariana. Don't do that. You are getting better." Haley touched her shoulder. "I really like having you on the team. And I'm sure Kaitlyn will come around soon enough."

"Even if my mom doesn't give us special treatment?" Mariana asked.

"Of course. That doesn't matter anymore."

Mariana was sure that it still mattered. She was sure that Kaitlyn would ask her for that special treatment favor soon enough.

"Sure."

"Mariana." Haley called for her.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Mariana walked out of the gym. Why had she decided to join the dance team in the first place?

* * *

"I still can't believe how much money Jesus won." Bo said as he grabbed his bags.

"I know." Jeremy said. "He kicked our asses."

"What did you say?" Emma had overheard them.

"Nothing." Jeremy started to walk off.

"Jesus told me he won." Emma tried to cover herself. "But I didn't know he took all of your money."

"Yep. He did." Bo said. "I think he came out with like two hundred dollars."

"He can take you on a nice date." Jeremy chuckled. "See ya later Em." He and Bo walked off.

Emma sat down on the bleachers. Why would Jesus lie to her?

* * *

Brandon and Mike walked out of the batting cages. "You didn't do so bad." Mike told him.

"Dad, I sucked." Brandon laughed. "But I've always sucked. You and mom were always the athletic ones. I definitely didn't get your ability." Brandon sat down on one of the benches.

"You don't have to be athletic Brandon. You have more talent in your little pinky finger than I have in my whole body." Mike said as he sat beside him. "The things that you do on that piano are incredible."

Brandon dropped his head. "Too bad I don't remember."

"You will remember." Mike assured him.

Brandon wasn't sure he believed him.

"Hey guys." Dani said as she approached them.

Brandon immediately made a face.

"Hey gorgeous." Mike hugged her and then kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you could come."

"I'm glad you invited me." Dani smiled and looked at Brandon. "It is good to see you again, Brandon."

"Yeah." Brandon stood up. "I'm going to go get something to drink." He walked off.

Dani looked at Mike. "I shouldn't have come."

"Don't say that. We are both glad that you are here." Mike kissed her forehead. "He has to get used to our relationship. You are a part of my life which means that you are a part of his life too."

Dani hugged him.

Brandon watched from afar. Why did she have to keep getting in the way?

* * *

"Why are you mad at me?" Jesus asked as he and Emma walked out of the gym. She had hit him on the shoulder and walked off.

"You keep proving that I can't trust you." Emma yelled at him. "Your dishonesty makes having a relationship really hard."

"Will you please tell me what you are talking about?" Jesus was genuinely confused.

"What doesn't make sense is that you lie to me about things that you don't have to lie to me about." Emma was furious. "I think I need to take a break."

"Emma. What did I lie to you about?" Jesus asked.

"You didn't lose at the poker game. I heard you kicked ass."

"So."

"So?" She was fuming. "You lied to me about it. Which was really stupid on our part. I don't care if you won or lost. I'm happy that you won. But I'm disappointed that you lied about it."

"I can explain."

"I don't need an explanation. I just need some time to think about it. And you obviously do too." Emma sighed and walked off. She couldn't deal with him right now.

Why was Jesus always getting himself into these messes?

* * *

Callie walked out of the Community Center and to her car. She could feel something watching her. She looked up to see a black car sitting across the lot. She couldn't make out who was behind the wheel.

She kept looking until they finally drove off.

"That's weird." She said to herself. But then again it was probably nothing. She was letting her imagination run wild.

She got in her car.

The car could still be seen around the corner. Who could it have been?

* * *

Brandon, Mike, and Dani were sitting down to dinner at Brandon's favorite sub shop. "I know it is kind of early for dinner but since we were already out it makes sense right."

"This is a great place Brandon. Your dad tells me that it is your favorite." Dani tried to make small talk.

Brandon shrugged. He didn't know why she had to be there.

"Brandon." Mike was becoming agitated with Brandon's behavior. He really was behaving like a child.

"It's alright." Brandon answered.

Mike sighed. "We can go see a movie after we finish."

"That sounds like a good idea." Dani agreed. "What would you like to see Brandon?"

"Whatever."

"Brandon," Mike warned him again. But before he could say anything else his phone rang. "I've got to take this." As he slid out of the booth and stood up he whispered in Brandon's ear. "Be nice."

Brandon sighed.

"So Brandon, how is school going?" Dani continued to try and build a relationship with him.

"Fine."

Dani sighed. He was making this extremely difficult. "I know it was probably hard going back to school after such a traumatic accident."

"Yeah." Brandon doubted that she knew how he felt. There was no way anyone knew how he was feeling.

"Brandon. I…I am really trying here." Dani told him.

"I'm sure you are." Brandon pouted.

He definitely was acting like a five year old.

"You know what…I'm going to go to the restroom." Dani stood up and grabbed her purse. "I'll be right back." Dani walked away to the restroom.

Only a few moments later, Mike walked back to the table. "Where's Dani?" He asked.

"She had to leave." Brandon couldn't believe the words had actually come out of his mouth.

"What?" Mike was confused. "Why?"

"A friend of hers called. She said for us to go to the movie without her. She said that it was no big deal and she'll call you tomorrow."

"Oh." Mike sighed. "Well alright then. Let's get out of here."

Brandon smiled. He knew that it was wrong, but he was tired of Dani always ruining his time with his dad. Maybe she would finally get the picture. "Alright."

Brandon and Mike walked out of the restaurant, and they both got into the car. Mike sat his phone on the console.

"Can I check the show times on your phone? My phone is almost dead."

"Sure bud." Mike handed him the phone.

Brandon quickly looked at the times and then turned off the phone. He didn't want Dani calling his dad until after the movie.

Mike drove away.

Dani walked out of the restaurant and sighed. Brandon was not making this easy for her. She tried to call Mike, but she had no such luck. She thought about going to the theater, but it wasn't worth it. She would just call Mike and leave a voicemail.

What was she going to do?

* * *

**A lot of you guessed that Emma would find out about Jesus. He really should stop lying. Anyways, let me know what you thought! **


	21. Episode 4 Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay in posting. I had a family emergency. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. And Wow! What a summer finale! It was so interesting. I think they have so many storylines for part B. I can't wait! It is going to be a long couple of months. But at least we have Fanfiction to keep us company! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are awesome! **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 4 Chapter 4**

Callie was in the family room thinking about what Daphne said about the diner needing extra staff. She hoped Stef and Lena would let her work. She really wanted to help out in any way that she could.

Lena walked into the room and sat next to her. "How are you doing?"

Callie nodded nervously. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? I can come with you and Stef tomorrow if you want." Lena offered.

Callie shook her head. "It's okay. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."

"I'm your mama. Worrying comes with the job description."

Callie smiled. At least she had people that worried about her. "So I was thinking…" Callie started.

"Hey." Stef walked into the room holding her cell phone and wearing a confused look on her face.

"What happened?" Lena asked.

"Have you been gambling?" Stef asked Lena with a fake stern look.

Lena gave her wife a funny look and then decided to play along. "Yep. You caught me. I usually get up after you go to bed. It has definitely become an issue. I'm glad you finally know." Lena laughed. "It was very difficult trying to keep it a secret."

"I knew it." Stef pointed at her. She then joined both of them on the couch.

"What is this all about?" Lena smiled.

"The credit card company just called."

Callie immediately tuned into the conversation. She suddenly had a feeling that Jesus was involved.

"They said that we had strange activity on our card. It was a gambling website or something." Stef told her. "Thank goodness we opted for the extra protection. I don't know who could have gotten a hold of our number. So I think we are going to have to cancel the card. That is what the guy I talked to suggested anyways." Stef patted her legs.

"That's really strange. We barely ever use that card."

"I know. That's what I said." Stef looked over at Callie. "Hey sweets, have you been gambling?" She was trying to be funny not accusatory.

Callie laughed. "Yeah me and mama take turns at night after you've already gone to sleep. I'm actually getting pretty good. So when you cancel the card will you make sure that you give me the new number?"

Both Stef and Lena laughed. Stef then tickled their daughter. Callie laughed. She was so glad that they could joke like that. It was a nice relief.

Stef finally stopped tickling her. "So what were you two talking about before I interrupted?"

Callie took a moment. "I was wondering if I could get a job."

"To support your gambling habit?" Stef asked with a laugh. She thought Callie was still joking.

"I'm not joking. I really want to get a job." Callie informed them.

Stef and Lena shared surprised looks. "Sweetie, you don't have to get a job."

"I know. But I want to." Callie told them both. "The diner where my friend Daphne works has some openings. She can put in a good word for me."

"Callie, I don't know if that is a good idea. You have school and the Community Center." Stef explained.

"I know that, but I can handle it. It would only be a couple of days a week after school. I promise I can handle it." Callie hoped they would give in. "I think it would teach me responsibility."

"I think you already know a lot about responsibility. You could actually teach a class on responsibility." Stef informed her. "I think you should just focus on school and the community center."

"Please." Callie said. "I really want to do this."

Lena looked at Stef. Neither one of them were convinced that it was a good idea. "We should probably talk about this some more." Lena told Stef.

"So it's no?" Callie asked. She had a feeling they were going to say no.

"No. It isn't a no." Lena touched her shoulder and smiled. "We just need to talk about it some more before we make a decision." That was true. She and Stef really did need to talk about it. Working might be a good thing for Callie. However, they didn't need to put too much stress on her. She had a lot going on. Maybe a job wasn't the best idea, but then again Callie looked happy about it. Either way it wouldn't be an easy decision.

"Okay." Callie was okay with that. At least it wasn't a no. She would take it.

* * *

Mariana walked outside to see Jude sitting alone. "Jude."

He looked up at her but didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded to confirm that he was fine.

"Can I sit with you?"

He nodded again and looked at Mariana as she sat down. "You look sad." He noticed.

Mariana nodded. "Today hasn't been the best day." Mariana sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Talking about it would just make her sad.

"Yeah me either." Jude sighed.

"You had a bad day?" Mariana could tell he was a little upset.

"Nothing we really have to talk about." Jude shifted in his seat. "I'll be fine."

"Do you really think that?"

Jude gave her a look.

"Not just you…I mean will we be fine?" Mariana asked. "I've felt pretty alone lately you know. It had gotten better after I started dating Zac, but now that he is gone it has gotten worse." Mariana decided to tell him. She knew she could trust Jude to listen to her. "I thought joining the dance team would help me with that, but I think it has only made things worse."

"You should just quit." Jude made it sound so simple.

"I can't" Mariana admitted.

"Why not?"

"Because that is exactly what Kaitlyn wants. I can't give her what she wants." Mariana stood up. "I have to prove that she is wrong about me."

"I think you should stop caring about what she thinks. She is just a mean girl. And you have nothing to prove." That was easy for Jude to say when it was regarding someone else.

Again, he made it sound so simple.

"And you shouldn't worry about being alone because you aren't alone." Jude smiled. "You've got us."

Mariana smiled. She was glad that she had talked to him. "Thanks Jude." She started to walk back inside.

"I think we will be fine." Jude said, finally answering her question. "I think we have to have bad days in order to enjoy the good ones."

She hoped that he was right. She was tired of having bad days.

* * *

"Emma, I really wish that you would call me back. We need to talk. I'm really sorry." Jesus hung up the phone. He had left her like three voicemails. She must be really mad at him.

"Jesus," Callie walked into his room.

"Hey what's up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing?"

Jesus just stared at her.

"Are you gambling?" Callie asked.

Jesus was taken aback. How did she know that? "Nope." He thought he lied like a champ.

Callie closed the door. "I think that you are lying to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Well then you should know that moms got a call today about weird activity on their credit card. It seems that someone tried to use it on a gambling website."

Damn. Jesus thought to himself. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you gambling?" Callie wasn't giving up before she got answers. "Because you can either tell me the truth or I can go downstairs and talk to moms."

Jesus face dropped. She was definitely giving him a hard time. "It was a mistake. I thought I was on a different website. I got really confused."

Callie didn't believe him.

"I promise Callie. You have nothing to worry about. It really was a mistake."

"Why did you have their card to begin with?" Callie asked.

"I was trying to buy Emma a really expensive bracelet. I knew moms would say no so I decided to use their card without permission." He lied. "I figured they would notice only after I had already given Emma the present."

Callie just looked at him.

"You have to believe me. I don't know how I got on that site." Jesus hoped she believed him.

She didn't. "Do you promise that you're okay? Nothing else is going on."

"Nothing. I promise." Jesus didn't think that was a lie. It wasn't like he actually gambled on the site. He hoped his moms wouldn't be able to tell that he was the one that got on the site. They would definitely be pissed. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Fine. But Jesus…If you are lying to me."

"I'm not. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm your sister. It is part of the job description." Callie smiled.

Jesus hated that he lied to her, but he didn't want her to tell moms. His mom would kick his ass.

* * *

"This was a great idea, dad." Brandon told Mike as they got their tickets.

"Yeah." Mike really liked spending time with his son., but he felt bad about Dani.

"Brandon."

Brandon turned around to see Charlotte waving at him.

"Go ahead." Mike told him. "I'll wait right here."

"Hey." Brandon walked over to her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were grounded."

"Oh I am." Charlotte pointed over to the snack bar. "I'm only allowed out if I am accompanied by the parentals." She laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my dad. Remember…We're having guy's night." Brandon pointed to Mike, who had his phone up to his ear. He must have turned it back on. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?"

"He's going to kill me."

Brandon looked at Mike and could tell he was furious. Brandon gulped. He was definitely in trouble.

* * *

**What did you think? **


	22. Episode 4 Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and support! You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy! **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 4 Chapter 5**

"Stef, Stef," Mike yelled for her as he and Brandon entered the house.

Stef walked out of the kitchen. "Hey. What's going on? Where is the fire?" Stef could tell that Mike was angry and Brandon looked guilty. This couldn't be good.

"Well first of all Brandon is grounded." Mike glared at Brandon and then looked at Stef. "Guess what your son did?"

Stef sighed. "Of course he is only my son when he does something wrong." That was how it usually worked. Stef placed her hands on her hips and looked at Brandon. "So what did you do?"

"It really isn't that big of a deal." Brandon said. He could fill Mike glaring daggers at him.

"Are you kidding me?" Mike was furious. "It is a huge deal. Tell your mom what you did."

Brandon dropped his head. He just wanted to go to his room and go to bed. He was upset that his dad was mad at him, but really didn't feel all that bad about what he had done. But then again seeing his dad so mad made him feel like maybe he shouldn't have sent her away.

"We are waiting." Mike had his arms folded.

"I sent Dani away." Brandon admitted.

"Elaborate please?" Stef asked. She was still confused. She was going to need more information than that.

"I had to take a phone call. Dani went to the bathroom. When I got back to the table Brandon told me that Dani had left. So we left her there." Mike decided to tell her. "He then turned my phone off so that she couldn't call me." Mike was still extremely furious.

"Brandon." Stef looked at Brandon. "That was rude. You know better than that."

"I don't understand why you're so mad." Brandon looked at his dad.

"Excuse me," Mike's tone was rather loud. "How do you not understand? This is a very big deal to me."

"Well I didn't ask you to invite her." Brandon argued. "I thought it was supposed to be the two of us. I don't know why you have to bring her to everything that we do."

"She is a part of my life." Mike tried to explain that to him.

"Yeah well she doesn't have to be a part of my life." Brandon was becoming angry. "I don't like her. But to be honest I'm not going to like anyone you date. I want you to be with mom." Brandon halfway yelled. "But neither one of you seem to get that."

"Brandon." Stef touched his arm. "Come here." She pulled him into the living room and sat him on the couch.

Mike joined her as they both sat across from their son.

"Sweets, your dad and I aren't getting back together." Stef looked at Mike. "I'm married to Lena, and he is allowed to date whoever he wants."

"Lena isn't my mom."

Stef took a deep breath. He was not making this easy at all. "Yes she is. Just because you don't remember that doesn't mean that she isn't your mama. She has been there for you ever since you were a little boy. She loves you more than you could ever know. I know you are hurting. But I never want to hear you say that she isn't your mom. Is that understood?" Stef was becoming frustrated with him, and she was tired of his words hurting Lena's feelings. It wasn't fair to Lena.

Brandon didn't say anything.

"You know bud it would be the same thing if you woke up and you didn't remember your mom or me. We would still be your parents. That doesn't change just because you have amnesia." Mike added.

"You know B, your dad and I have been divorced for over ten years." Stef said.

"That's just it." Brandon stood up. "You've had over ten years to get over this. I've had a couple of weeks."

"We understand that Brandon." Stef stood up next to him.

"No you don't." Brandon sighed. "There is no way that you understand what I'm going through. So don't pretend like you do." Brandon yelled.

"Brandon lower your voice." Stef warned him.

"It's like I woke up in a completely different universe, and all of you want me to be okay with it. But I have no idea how to do that. My whole life is different. I wish that I would either remember my life or wake up to the life I do remember." Brandon threw his hand in the air. "I have all these brothers and sisters that I have to share you with now." He looked at Stef. "It might be selfish of me, but I'm not used to that." He looked at Mike. 'And now you have a girlfriend that you expect me to like. I'm not going to like her because I don't want you to have a girlfriend." Brandon sighed. "And then there is Lena. She is probably the nicest person on the planet. I feel like the biggest jerk in the world. I know that every single time she looks at me her heart breaks. Out of everything I really wish that I could remember her. But I don't. I just…I just need some time to figure it all out." Brandon stormed out of the room.

"Brandon," Mike called out after him.

"Let him go." Stef told him.

"What he did was not okay?"

"No. I agree. He shouldn't have done that." Stef sat down and patted the seat next to her for him to join. "He knows better, and he deserves to be punished. But we have to realize where he is coming from. We have to give him time."

Mike sighed. "I know. I probably shouldn't have pushed Dani on him."

"It is a complicated situation."

Mike nodded. "Yeah. It is really weird. I can't believe he wants us back together."

"Well that's never going to happen." Stef chuckled.

"Yeah. Because I'm definitely not your type."

"Nope."

"I mean I don't have curly hair. That's definitely your type." Mike laughed.

Stef hit him on the shoulder. "You should probably talk to Brandon before you leave."

"Yep. I know." Mike sighed.

* * *

"That was a bad argument." Mariana said as she walked into her moms' room.

Lena nodded.

"You didn't go down there." Mariana noted.

"No. I thought I would let them handle it."

"It's hard for you isn't it?" Mariana asked as she sat down next to her mom. "That he doesn't remember you."

Lena nodded. "Yeah. But the doctors say that he will remember eventually."

"Well I wish eventually would hurry up. I miss our Brandon." Mariana rested her head on Lena's shoulder. "He isn't our Brandon."

Lena wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Mariana, he is still our Brandon. He just doesn't remember being our Brandon. We have to give him time. He will either remember us or grow to love us."

Mariana hoped she was right. She was ready to have her brother back.

Lena was ready to have her son back.

* * *

"Hey Jude," Callie walked into his room. "Where's Jesus?"

"He was meeting a friend or something."

"Oh."

Callie walked over to Jude's bed. "So I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay. What happened?" He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't going to deliver good news.

"I have to take a DNA test tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Robert Quinn wants to make sure that I am his daughter."

"What?"

"Yeah. He won't sign the papers until he is for certain that I'm his."

"That's stupid." Jude was mad. "It's not like you want anything from him."

"I know. I just wanted you to know."

"So once he knows you're his daughter he is going to sign the papers, right?"

Callie nodded. "That's the plan."

"Good." Jude smiled. "This whole thing is taking way too long."

"Yeah I agree."

* * *

Jesus was at the park shooting hoops with Jeremy. "So have you tried the gambling site yet?" Jeremy asked as he took a shot and missed. Jesus got the rebound and scored.

"Nope."

Jeremy had the ball. "Why not?"

"It wouldn't take my card."

Jeremy shot and made it. Both boys let the ball bounce. "Damn. I should have told you that sometimes the damn site won't accept certain cards. Sorry."

"It's okay. I just think I better stick to Friday nights at your house." Jesus picked up the ball.

"Or you could come with me and my brother. He plays poker at this abandoned warehouse sometimes. It is with a lot of old guys. They have tons of money."

"Is it legal?"

Jeremy looked at him and bit his bottom lip. "Well. We never get caught."

"Oh."

"Come on Jesus. Just try it out once. I don't think you'll regret it."

Jesus shot the ball and scored. "So what do you say? Are you in?"

Jesus nodded. "Sure. I'll go with you one time."

"Awesome." Jeremy shot the ball and scored. "You can go with me next time."

Jesus didn't think it could be that bad. It might be a lot of fun.

* * *

Brandon was sitting outside on the back porch by himself. He really needed to cool off. He felt bad about talking to his parents that way. That was way out of his character. He knew they were pissed at him.

"Hey." Callie walked outside and sat beside him. "I'm not going to ask if you want company because I know you'll just say no. But I think you need to hear what I have to say."

Brandon nodded. "Okay." He didn't know Callie very well. She seemed kind of quiet. Her boldness was taking him by surprise.

"I heard what you said to your parents about waking up in another universe." She told him.

"You heard that?" Brandon sighed. He couldn't believe their argument had been that loud.

"Um yeah. The whole house heard you." Callie smiled. "You were talking pretty loudly."

"Sorry." Brandon apologized.

"You don't have to apologize to me. That's not why I came out here." Callie told him. "I know that you think no one understands what you are going through, but you are wrong." Callie took a deep breath.

Brandon looked at her. He wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"I know exactly what you are going through. I've been in your shoes before."

"You had amnesia?" That was news to Brandon. No one had told him that.

"No but I did wake up one day and my whole universe had changed." Callie sighed. "My mom died in a car accident when I was younger, and my dad went to prison because it was his fault. He was driving drunk. My brother and I immediately became wards of the state. We went from foster home to foster home." Callie held back her tears. "Most of them were horrible and even the ones that seemed okay ended up being horrible." Callie remember Liam. She wasn't going to tell him that story again. He would gain his memory back one day and would remember it himself. "I ended up in juvie, and I never thought I would get out. But I did." Callie wiped away a stray tear. "Lena brought me here. And then you actually helped me rescue Jude from our crazy foster dad."

"Me?" Brandon was surprised.

Callie nodded. "Yeah. He was so crazy he pulled a gun on us. But you were pretty brave."

"I bet I was scared to death. I'm not really all that adventurous."

Callie laughed. "Yeah I know. You might be the least adventurous person I know. But that day you surprised yourself." Callie shook her head. "What I'm trying to say is that I know how you feel. I know it sucks." Callie stood up. "The thing is that my universe finally changed for the better. I found this family. Your moms have more love to go around than I ever thought possible. But the truth is that my universe will never go back to the way it was before my mom's death. But your new universe isn't so bad. You still have your parents and now you have Lena and a whole lot of siblings." Callie smiled. "I think you should give it a chance. You might find that this universe isn't so bad." Callie smiled once more before walking back into the house.

Brandon thought about what she said. He felt like a big jerk. She had been through all of that, and he was complaining about his parents divorcing. At least he still had both of them.

"Hey Brandon," Mike walked outside and sat beside him. "We should probably talk."

"Can I talk first?"

"Are you going to yell? Because that definitely won't help your case." Mike warned him.

Brandon shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm not going to yell. I'm sorry for earlier, and I'm sorry about Dani. I'll apologize to her."

"Oh you bet you will." Mike told him. "I'm not happy with what you did today. It was rude and uncalled for."

"I know. I really am sorry dad." Brandon sighed.

"Although I am to blame for some of what happened today."

Brandon was surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. Because today was supposed to be about us. I shouldn't have sprung Dani on you like that." Mike hit Brandon's shoulder. "But the fact is Brandon she is my girlfriend. You are going to have to get used to that."

"I know." Brandon didn't like it, but things could be a lot worse.

"Your mom and I care about each other…"

"You don't have to explain dad." Brandon stopped him. "I understand. I'm going to stop saying that I'm going to try and I'm actually going to try. I promise."

"Good. I love you very much Brandon. I don't like fighting with you."

"I love you too dad."

Mike hugged him. "But you are still grounded for at least a week." Mike added.

"I know." Brandon sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get out of his punishment. He would take it like a man.

* * *

Lena and Stef were watching Mike and Brandon through the kitchen window. Once they hugged the two women walked into the living room.

"That's a good sign." Stef noted.

"Yeah it is."

They sat down on the couch. "I know you're still upset." Stef rubbed Lena's shoulders. "I wish there was something that I could do to make you feel better."

"I think I have an idea." Lena smiled.

"Like what?" Stef asked. She was intrigued.

"I don't want to say. I don't want to ruin it." Lena leaned back into Stef's arms. "You are just going to have to trust me. Can you do that?"

"I can do that." Stef kissed her neck. "You could work your magic on anyone. That I am sure of." Stef continued to kiss Lena's neck.

Lena giggled. She was optimistic that her plan would work. If it didn't work, she wasn't sure what would. She didn't Brandon to remember her. She just needed him to understand how much she loved him.

* * *

**Thanks to Junebugsm for the idea about talking to Brandon about the idea that Lena is really his mom even if he doesn't remember. Thanks so much! **

**Let me know what you thought! **


	23. Episode 4 Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Hopefully, my life will go back to normal next week and so will my updates. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and support! You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy! **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 4 Chapter 6**

Callie and Stef were sitting in the waiting room of the clinic. "So I was thinking that the two of us should play hookie for the rest of the day after we get out of here." Stef rubbed Callie's knee. "Doesn't that sound like a good idea?" A big smile came across her face. She figured Callie needed a distraction from the day.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Callie questioned.

"I can skip today. I can pick up a shift this weekend to make up for it." Stef raised her eyebrows.

"You don't have to do that." Callie shook her head.

"I know. But I want too. It'll be good for me too. I can always use to spend some time with my girl." Stef touched her shoulder. "It is great having five kids, but sometimes it is nice to get some one-on-one time with each one of you." Stef thought some time together would be good for the two of them. "So what do you say my friend? Are you down for blowing off school and hanging out with your ole mom?"

Callie chuckled. Hanging out with Stef was probably exactly what she needed. "Sure. That sounds like a nice relief." Callie looked her at her as she remembered something. "What about mama? Won't she get mad if I skip school and you skip work?"

Stef shook her head. "I already told her that was my plan. I think she was a little jealous that I was going to get you all to myself." Stef halfway hugged the teenage girl.

"I think it would be fun."

"Yay. I feel like a kid again skipping school." Stef then realized what she said. "I mean I've heard that this is probably what it feels like. I never dared to skip school. Ever." Stef tried to cover herself. She was clearly lying. "And you aren't allowed to skip school unless you are with one of us, yes."

Callie nodded. "I got it. But I think I'm going to ask Grandpa Frank about all your escapades."

Stef was about to say something when the door to the back offices opened. "Callie Jacob," the woman called out.

Callie looked at Stef with a nervous look in her eye. She stood up.

"Do you want me to go back there with you?" Stef asked. She kind of hoped she did. She didn't want Callie to go through this alone.

"I'm okay. I know you're right out here. And I know you're always going to be right outside waiting on me. I'll be fine." Callie walked away and into the back with the lady.

Stef smiled. She was so proud of the person Callie was becoming. She was so strong and so brave, and she didn't even know it.

* * *

"Emma, will you hold on?" Jesus tried to catch her down the hall.

"I've got to get to class."

"You have a free period right now." Jesus knew that because they had their free period at the same time. "Will you please talk to me?"

"No. Because I'm mad at you. And I don't know how long I'm going to be mad at you." Emma admitted. "It could be a couple of more hours or a few days or maybe even forever."

"What?" Jesus sighed heavily. "Please. Emma. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you. Please. Just give me another chance."

Emma thought for a moment. She really cared about him. And his begging was kind of cute. "I'm still mad at you. And you're going to have to make it up to me."

"I will. I promise." Jesus smiled. This was looking good for him. "I'll do whatever it takes to prove you can trust me."

"The best way to prove it is to stop lying to me." Emma was honest with him. "All I want for you to do is to be honest with me."

"Okay." Jesus nodded. "I can do that."

"I hope so. Because if I find out that you lied to me again there won't be another chance to make it up to me." Emma let him have it. "I really do need to go. I've got to go tutor."

"Okay. Thanks Emma."

"Don't thank me yet, Foster." Emma said as she walked away. She wasn't going to let him get away with it so easily. He would have to prove that she could trust him. She hoped he didn't let her down again.

* * *

Connor sat next to Jude in class. "So do you want to hang out after school? I can come over, and we can do homework." Connor asked.

Jude was a little surprised. "I thought you would be with Maddie."

"No. Not today. I spent the last two afternoons with her. I really like her, but you're my best friend. I wanted to hang out with you today."

Jude smiled. "I'd like that a lot." Jude had worried about nothing Connor was a good friend.

"Awesome. So guess what Maddie told me?" Connor was excited.

"What?" Jude shrugged. He wasn't going to really guess.

"Olivia really likes you, and she has only been shying away because she didn't think you liked her. But I told Maddie that you like Olivia. And Maddie is going to have a kissing party at her house. We are all invited." Connor said with excitement in his voice. "Isn't that awesome?"

"A kissing party?" Jude was nervous.

"Yeah. It is going to be so cool. We are going to get our first kisses and on the same day."

"Cool." Jude's eyes grew large. He wasn't sure he was ready for all of that.

* * *

"Kaitlyn." Haley confronted Kaitlyn at her locker.

"Hey Hales, what's up?"

"You've got to start being nice to Mariana."

"You've already told me that."

"Well I'm telling you again. Stop being so mean to her or I'm going to quit the team." Haley stood firm with her decision.

"What?" Kaitlyn didn't believe her. Haley was by far the best dancer on the team. "You wouldn't do that?"

"Try me. Keep being a bitch to Mariana. You'll find out exactly what I'll do." Haley threatened.

"Fine. I'll play nice." Kaitlyn had no other choice but to give in.

"Good. That's all I ask of you." Haley walked away.

Kaitlyn scowled. She would be as nice as she possibly could.

Mariana smiled. She had been listening from around the corner. "Haley." She caught her by the arm. "Why did you do that?"

"You're my friend."

"But you wouldn't quit the team for me would you? You are too good."

Haley nodded. "We can't let Kaitlyn get away with being a bitch. I'm sure she will leave you alone now."

"Thanks Haley." Mariana was pleasantly surprised. She was definitely grateful.

"You want to go get a snack out of the vending machine? I'm starved."

"Oh no." Mariana shook her head. "I had a big breakfast." If a glass of water and a bite of apple counted.

"Alright. You can still walk with me though."

"Sure." Mariana followed her. Maybe Haley was her new Lexi. She could definitely use a new friend, especially one that was on the dance team and not dating her brother.

* * *

Brandon walked into Lena's office. She was standing up and had her purse on her desk. "You wanted to see me?"

She had pulled him out of class.

"Yes I did. I thought you would never get here. Do you have all of your stuff?" She walked out from behind the desk.

He pointed at his backpack. "Yeah I think so. What's going on?"

"We're getting out of here." Lena smiled happily.

"What?" Brandon was confused.

"I want to show you something." Lena pulled at his arm. They were now standing outside.

"I have class."

"I was able to get you out. I guess that's the perks of being the Vice Principal."

Brandon smiled. "You are letting me play hookie?"

"I'm taking you somewhere very important. I'd like to call it a field trip."

"Okay. We can call it that if you want."

"Alright let's go."

"Wait." Brandon stopped her. "Did you tell my mom? Because I'm pretty sure I'm grounded. I don't think she or my dad want me going on a field trip or having any fun for that matter."

"You're going to be with me. I doubt you have that much fun. And I promise that your mom is going to be okay with it." Lena was hopeful that their field trip would be just what Brandon needed. She was sure Stef wouldn't mind at all.

"Okay." Brandon followed her, not sure what to expect.

* * *

"Hey." Mike opened the door to see Dani. "I was just about to call you." He kissed her cheek and then she walked into the apartment. "I am so sorry about what happened yesterday. Please let me take you out for an apology dinner."

"I can't." Dani said almost in a whisper.

"Oh do you already have plans. We can go this weekend." Mike carried on.

"No. I didn't mean I can't go to dinner. I meant that I can't do this anymore. I think we should go our separate ways." Dani held back her tears.

"You're breaking up with me?" Mike was shocked. "Why? I thought we were happy. Is this about Brandon?"

Dani shook her head. "No. It has nothing to do with Brandon. I just don't think that this relationship is working." Dani had tears in her eyes. "We are both at different stages in life. I'm much younger than you, Mike. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

Mike was extremely confused. He didn't understand what was happening. "I don't get it. I don't understand where this is coming from." Mike shook his head. "I know that this has to do with what happened yesterday. I'm sorry. I know I can't say that enough."

"Mike," Dani sighed. "I promise that this has nothing to do with yesterday. I have put a lot of thought into our relationship. I just don't think that it works. We don't make sense together."

"The only thing that doesn't make sense is this conversation."

"I'm sorry." Were the only words that Dani could say. She kissed his forehead. "I know eventually you will realize that this is for the best."

Mike shook his head. "No. Dani."

She walked to the door. "Goodbye Mike." She looked at him one last time before walking out of the apartment.

"Dani. Wait. Dani." Mike yelled for her, but she didn't come back. "You forgot to get your stuff." He said, but she didn't hear him. She was already gone. Mike felt so lost and so confused. Her rash decision didn't make any sense to him. After all these years he still didn't understand women.

He realized that he never would.

* * *

Lena and Brandon were walking through the park. Brandon was still confused about their little adventure. "What are we doing here?" He asked.

Lena didn't answer him right away. She just kept walking. They finally made it to an older man who was playing his guitar and singing. He was so into the music. It was as if he was the only person around and no one else mattered. He had so much soul.

Brandon smiled. "He is pretty good."

Lena nodded. "I agree." She pointed to a bench not too far away so that they could still hear the music.

They both sat down.

Brandon patted his knees, nervously awaiting for her to explain herself.

"You know Brandon," Lena finally started. "You might not remember your life the way it really was, but you aren't all that different." Lena smiled. "You have never been fond of your dad dating."

"Really?" Brandon was surprised.

"When you were seven your dad was dating this woman that you didn't like." Lena smiled as she remembered. "But your dad really wanted you to like her. So we agreed to let her watch you one afternoon while your dad was at work. Well you were not happy about it."

Brandon continued to listen to her story. He hoped that it would jog his memory in some way. "What did I do?"

"You locked her out of the apartment and put your headphones in so that you couldn't hear her banging on the door." Lena smiled.

Brandon was surprised.

"Your dad was furious. He said that you were grounded for life." Lena patted his leg. "You were so upset. And even though you were in trouble, I brought you here to the park in the middle of school." She then pointed at the man playing the guitar. "We listened to that man right there."

"He was playing all those years ago?" Brandon asked.

Lena nodded. "Yes. He plays here almost every day because it makes him happy. He loves music that much. At least that is what he said when you asked him. You were so cute that day." Lena smiled. "You told me that you wanted to be just like that man. You wanted to play music because you loved it so much. You wanted your love for music to show to the entire world. I remember that you would practice piano over and over even at such a young age. You were so dedicated and passionate about the piano."

"I don't remember how to play." Brandon told her. "I've tried, but I just don't know how to play."

Lena knew that. She looked into his eyes. "Just because you don't remember doesn't mean that music isn't still inside your heart." She pointed to his heart. "You are such a talented young man and you have such a bright future ahead of you. And I know that you will remember that. You have a gift whether you believe it or not. It is still there." Lena tried to explain to him. She wanted him to understand how important piano was to him.

Brandon nodded. He wasn't sure that he believed her. To her surprise he kind of smiled.

She looked at him.

"I thought you brought me here to jog my memory about you not music."

Lena smiled. "I brought you here because what you did last night was so similar to what you did as a seven year old boy. I was feeling a little sentimental." Lena hit his knee again. "I thought it would be a nice outing for the two of us."

"It was." Brandon nodded. "I'm glad you brought me here." He sighed. "And I'm sorry about the way that I've been behaving. This amnesia stuff is really stressing me out. But that's no excuse to take it out on you."

"Brandon, it is understandable. In your mind I don't exist. I've never had to go through something like that. I can only imagine how hard it is to wake up with this new life. I might be biased, but I don't think this life is so bad. It could be a lot worse."

Brandon smiled. "Yeah. I think I'm beginning to see that."

Lena stood up. "Just take your time Brandon. And know that I love you no matter what. I know that you are going to remember me one day. So I will wait patiently, as long as you promise to give me a chance in the meantime."

Brandon nodded.

"Great!" Lena smiled. "Let's go get some junk food."

Brandon stood up. "Do you think we could come back here afterwards? I'd like to listen to this guy some more."

Lena smiled. "Of course. I think that is a wonderful idea."

They walked toward the snack cart. Brandon realized Lena wasn't so bad. He should definitely give her a chance.

* * *

"Alright love bug," Stef said as she and Callie walked into the house. "I'm exhausted."

She and Callie had gone out to lunch and then walked around the mall goofing off.

It had been a pretty great day for Callie after the paternity test. She was happy to spend time with Stef. It was definitely much needed. "Me too."

"What do you say we pop some popcorn and watch a little television before the crew gets home?" Stef was hopeful. She wasn't ready for the day to be over.

"Sure." Callie said as she walked into the kitchen. "Sounds like a plan. I can do some homework while we watch."

"I want the extra butter kind." Stef said as Callie grabbed a bag off the counter.

Callie opened the bag and placed in the microwave. "So…I meant to tell you this earlier, but mama and I decided that you can work at the diner."

Callie's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. But there are a few conditions."

"Okay." Callie nodded. She knew there would be.

"You can work no more than two shifts during the week and a shift on the weekends. And we don't want you working a really late shift." Stef told her. "And it is over if your grades start to drop or we think it is too much for you to handle. Consider it a trial run."

"Okay. I'll take it." Callie hugged her. "Thank you for this."

"Well I am positive that you won't let us down."

Callie took the bag of popcorn out of the microwave.

She was about to say something, but they heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Callie said. "You just handle the popcorn."

"No problem. I got this. I've never burnt popcorn. Ever. I have a perfect record." Stef said as Callie made a face and walked to the door.

Callie opened the door and was surprised by who she saw. It was like she was looking in the mirror. "Hi. Can I help you?" Callie asked. She didn't mean to sound rude, but she felt like she did.

"Are you Callie?" The girl's smile was as wide as her face.

"Yes." Callie said. "Who are you?"

The girl continued to smile. "My name is Sophia. I'm your sister." Sophia said happily.

Callie was shocked. All the feeling left her body and she felt as if she was going to pass out. She couldn't believe that she was staring at her sister. This couldn't be real.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought!**


	24. Episode 4 Chapter 7

**I know I am starting to sound like a broken record, but I am really sorry for the lack of updates. Crossing my fingers that this will be a good week, and I will get to update on a regular basis. **

**I am not all that happy with this chapter. It wasn't how it played out in my head, but I wanted to get something posted. This is the end of episode 4. I hope you all enjoy! **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 4 Chapter 7**

The room was filled with the smell of burnt popcorn as Callie and Stef sat awkwardly in front of the brunette girl, who had just revealed herself to be Callie's half-sister, Sophia. The resemblance between the two sisters was uncanny. If Stef didn't know any better she would say they were twins.

Sophia couldn't stop smiling. She was like a star struck fan meeting her favorite celebrity for the first time. She was very well dressed and proper. Way too proper for a teenage girl.

Callie on the other hand did not have a smile on her face. She was kind of mad. The universe always seemed to throw a curve ball in her life. She never expected to have a sister. She just wanted Robert Quinn to sign the papers so that she could be adopted. Was that too much to ask for?

"What exactly are you doing here?" Callie finally spoke, breaking the silence that filled the room. Her voice was much harsher that she intended, but it didn't seem to affect Sophia at all. She was still smiling from ear to ear.

"I really wanted to meet you." She beamed. "I've always wanted a sister. I overheard my mom and dad talking about you. He was nervous that you may not want to meet us. But I didn't understand why you wouldn't." Sophia told her. She had rationalized the whole thing in her head. "My dad didn't know about you." Sophia admitted. "I heard him tell my mom that he would have been a part of your life had he known. He is just that type of guy. He is amazing."

Callie put her hands on her face. It was too much information all at once.

"I can't wait for you to meet him. Although, I know he is going to be so mad that I called a cab and came here without permission. I think it was all worth it though." Sophia had set the whole thing up. She wanted Callie to meet their dad. She knew her dad would love Callie as soon as he met her.

Callie stood up. "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to meet him. I can't do this." Without saying anything else Callie walked out of the room and out of the house.

"Callie," Stef called out for but it was too late. Callie was gone.

Sophia looked at Stef worriedly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know this would upset her. I thought she would be excited that she had a sister. I'm excited about it."

"That's understandable, but Callie has been through a lot in her life. This is difficult for her." Stef told the teenage girl. Sophia's smile finally left her face. She never meant to upset Callie. That was never her intention.

"Stef," Lena called out for her wife.

Stef met her wife by the door with Brandon and Jude right behind her. "Where was Callie headed?"

"I don't know." Stef admitted. "We have a guest." Stef pointed to the living room. Sophia stood up and waved.

Lena, Jude, and Brandon all looked at the girl with confused looks on their faces.

"Whoa. Is that Callie?" Brandon asked unknowingly.

Stef gave him a look and shook her head.

"Hi. I'm Sophia." The girl emerged from the room. "I'm Callie's half-sister."

Stef immediately looked at Jude's face. He was shocked.

Lena looked at Stef and then at Jude. "Sweetheart."

"I'm fine." He looked at Sophia. "I'm Jude." He extends his hand, and Sophia shakes it. "I'm Callie's brother."

"Oh wow. That's so cool. I didn't know she had a brother, but then again I don't know anything other than what I heard my parents talking about." Sophia couldn't stop talking. She was clueless to how Jude was feeling.

"I've got to go do some homework." Jude told her. "It was nice to meet you." Jude walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"I'm Brandon," He shook her hand. "I should probably go do some homework too. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Sophia said.

Brandon walked to the stairs. "Hey Lena," Brandon turned towards her. "Thanks for today."

Lena smiled. "We will have to do it again when you aren't grounded." Lena told him.

"I'd like that." Brandon walked upstairs.

Stef looked at her wife. She was clearly uniformed.

"I'll tell you later." Lena noticed Stef's look. She then focused her attention on Sophia. "Hi Sophia. I'm Lena."

"Oh wow. You're together?" Sophia made the connection. "That's so cool. My family totally supports that type of lifestyle."

Stef and Lena both looked at each other. Stef wanted to make a snarky comment, but Lena gave her a look that said it was not the time.

Before any of them could say anything else the doorbell rang.

"Uh oh." Sophia made a face. "That's my dad. He is probably going to kill me. This hasn't turned out the way that I thought it would."

Stef opened the door. A beautiful gray haired man was standing on the other side. "Hello. You must be Robert Quinn…" Stef shook his hand. "I'm Stef and this is my wife Lena."

He shook Lena's hand. "I'm so sorry about all of this." He looked at Sophia. "You are in so much trouble young lady."

"I know daddy. I am so sorry." Sophia told him. She knew she was going to have to work her daddy girl charm on him. He usually was a sucker for it, but he might not be under these circumstances.

"We will discuss this at home." Robert told her. He looked around the house.

"Callie isn't here." Lena told him.

"She ran off because of me." Sophia admitted.

Robert shook his head. "Please go wait in the car." Robert told her.

"Okay." Sophia looked at Stef and Lena. "I am really sorry. Please tell Callie I would love another chance to prove I'm not crazy. I am just excited about having a sister." Sophia admitted and then walked out of the house.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know how she found out about all of this. We were waiting to tell her until after the results came in." Robert admitted to the two ladies.

"I don't think you need any results." Stef told him. "Your daughters look an awful lot alike." Stef took the wedding picture off the shelf. "See." She pointed to Callie.

"The paternity test wasn't my idea. My attorneys suggested I do it. I wish I wouldn't have put her through that." He smiled as he looked at Callie. "She's beautiful just like her mother."

"She is an amazing girl." Lena told him. "We are very lucky to have her in our lives."

"We want to adopt her."

Robert nodded. "I know." He handed the picture back to Stef. "I'll sign the papers, but I want to meet Callie first."

Stef and Lena both sighed. They were hoping he would just sign the papers.

"I know she may not want to meet me, but I want her to know what happened between me and her mother. And I want to be the one that tells her that story." Robert knew that it had to come from him. He needed to meet her. He needed her to know the truth.

"That's up to Callie." Stef told him.

"We will discuss it with her."

"Thank you." Robert shook both of their hands again. The whole thing was extremely awkward for him. He knew it was probably awkward for them as well. "I promise this won't happen again. Sophia will never show up here again like this."

"Thanks." Stef said. "We will be in touch." Stef told him as Robert walked out of the house. Once he was gone Stef rested her head on Lena's shoulder. "I can't believe that girl just showed up here. Callie and I had the perfect day together even though she had to go get a stupid paternity test. I wish those people would just go away. Callie doesn't need another family. She has us."

"Yes. Stef that's true, but in the end it is Callie's decision." Lena told her. "We can make it for her."

"Technically," Stef started.

"Stef," Lena warned.

"I know. I know." Stef sighed. "We've got to find her first."

They walked into the kitchen.

"Did you burn popcorn again?" Lena asked.

"Callie did it." Stef lied. "It was really Sophia's fault. She scared us both." Stef acted dramatically.

Lena just shook her head. Sometimes Stef was a handful.

"So what did you and Brandon do today?" Stef asked as she took a seat on one of the barstools.

"We went to the park like we did when he was seven."

Stef smiled. "Oh wow. When he was meant to be grounded." Stef smiled at her wife. Lena was always so soft on Brandon. They had always had a beautiful relationship. That made Stef love Lena even more.

"I know. Our relationship needed it. I think when he says that he is trying he actually will be."

"Good." Stef kissed Lena's forehead. "I know this has been hard for you."

"Yeah well it hasn't been easy for anyone."

"You are right. It hasn't." Stef sighed.

"It will get better." Lena reassured her. "I'm sure of that."

Before Stef could say anything else, they heard the door open and close. Both women walked to the front door and were both relieved when they saw Callie.

"Callie," Stef spoke first.

"I'm sorry." Callie immediately admitted. "I shouldn't have ran out like that. I just couldn't deal."

Lena hugged Callie. "Sweetie, that is understandable."

"Where did you go?" Stef asked.

"I just drove around." Callie told them. "I really am sorry."

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again." Stef warned her.

"I won't." Callie sighed. "So what happened with Sophia?"

"Robert Quinn picked her up. He seemed very disappointed in her."

"Yeah well I can't say I blame him." Callie said as she walked into the living room. "Did he ask about me?" She was curious.

"He wants to meet you." Stef told her. "He said that he will sign the papers, but he wants to meet you first. He wants to talk to you about your mom."

"Oh." Callie sighed.

"He seems like a very nice man, Callie." Lena hoped to make things seem better.

"Yeah."

"But you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." Stef hoped she knew that. "The decision is up to you."

"You should meet him." Jude said as he walked into the room, surprising them all.

"What?" Callie questioned.

"I think you should meet him. The sooner the better…" Jude smiled. "All we need him to do is sign the papers. I'm ready for him to do that so we can have the same last name again." Jude was brave. "I'm not worried. I know everything is going to work out."

Callie smiled. "Okay. I'll meet him."

Jude hugged her.

"This kid is smart." Stef laughed as they all hugged.

Callie hoped they were right. It was time for her to change her last name to Foster. She would meet Robert Quinn, and he would sign the papers. It would be as simple as that.

* * *

**Not my favorite chapter. Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! **


	25. Episode 5 Chapter 1

**Thanks so much for the continued support. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 5 Chapter 1**

The morning sun beamed down on Callie's face. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she wasn't in her room. She sat up in complete panic. She had no idea where she was. The room was large and fancy. She felt so out of place. "Jude." She called out for her brother, but didn't get any response. "Stef…Lena…" She said as she tossed the covers off of her.

"Callie," Sophia walked into the room as bubbly as ever. "How did you sleep? Are you okay?"

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" Callie stood up.

"You live here now with us. I'm your sister." Sophia beamed.

"No…No…No…" Callie shook her head continuously. This couldn't be real. She was supposed to be a Foster. They couldn't do this to her. She was not a Quinn.

"Callie…Callie….Earth to Callie…" Charlotte waved her hand in front of Callie's face.

"Oh." Callie was relieved. She looked around the room. She was at school in the yearbook room.

"Where were you in that head of yours?" Charlotte sat beside her.

"Just thinking about Sophia." Callie sighed. She had been having the same dream all week.

"Oh…The half-sister." Charlotte remembered. Callie had told her all about it. "Have you set up the appointment to meet Bob?"

Callie shook her head and chuckled. "Robert." Callie reminded her. "And no. I'm just not ready to meet him yet." Callie admitted. "I just need more time."

"I thought Jude wanted you to meet him so he would sign the papers."

"He does, but he also understands how I feel."

"You two are the cutest brother and sister duo I've ever seen." Charlotte smiled.

Callie also smiled. She would have to agree. Her brother meant the world to her.

"I could take your mind off of things tomorrow night."

Callie shook her head. "I don't think so. The last time you were supposed to cheer me up, we ended up at a club."

"Yes I know. And I apologized like a million times." Charlotte made a puppy dog face. "I promise no clubs or Wes." Charlotte hoped she would agree since Wes wouldn't be around. "He is going to be with parents. Please. We haven't had hangout time in so long. I miss my friend."

"Don't make me feel guilty."

"Then say yes." Charlotte made another sad face and waved her arms in the air.

Callie looked at her arm. Her sleeve rolled down slightly, and Callie noticed dark bruises down her arm. "Hey, what happened?" She pointed.

"Oh you know I'm super clumsy." Charlotte pulled down her sleeve. "Don't change the subject. Can we hangout tomorrow night?"

"Well it is Friday, and it really isn't fun sitting at home on a Friday night. So sure."

"Yay!" Charlotte jumped up. "I promise you won't regret it. I won't screw things up this time."

"You better not." Callie smiled. "And be careful." She warned her as she pointed at her bruises. "Those don't look good."

"Yeah." Charlotte shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal.

Callie wasn't convinced.

* * *

"Hey Mariana," Kaitlyn sits next to Mariana and on the bleachers.

"Hey." Mariana had been pleasantly surprised by Kaitlyn's change of attitude. She had been extremely nice to her all week. "What's up?"

"We are having a sleepover tomorrow night, and you have to come."

"Really? Are you sure you want me to come?" Mariana felt like she already knew the answer.

"Of course. You are a part of the team."

"Cool. Then I'll be there." Mariana told her. She was excited. She finally felt like she was a part of the team.

"Awesome. We usually have a blast." Kaitlyn said as she walked away.

Mariana tossed her hair. Maybe the blonde hair and the looser pants were working for her. She had already lost over five pounds. But she knew she would have to lose more if she was really going to fit in.

* * *

"So are you excited?" Connor asked Jude as they walked down the hallway. He obviously was.

"I'm kind of nervous." Jude admitted.

"You have nothing to be worried about. It is going to be fun." Connor told him. "I get to kiss Maddie and you will get to kiss Olivia. It will be perfect."

"Yeah. I actually haven't asked my moms yet."

"What?" Connor was shocked. "Why not?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure that I want to come." Jude sighed. He was scared. A kissing party was a big deal.

"No way." Connor stopped Jude from walking. "You have to go. Please. Ask them tonight. You are my best friend. We have to do this together."

Jude smiled. He had never had a best friend other than Callie. He liked hearing Connor say it. "Sure."

"Awesome!" Connor smiled. "We are going to have a blast." Connor really thought that this party would help him and Jude to fit in. It was just what they needed.

* * *

"So you are coming tomorrow, right?" Jeremy asked Jesus as they stopped at his locker.

"Yeah." Jesus said.

"Great. You won't regret it. You will make a ton of money." Jeremy told him, excitedly. "It really is the best place to gamble."

"Well I don't have a whole of money to lose."

"Don't worry about that man. My brother's friend will have your back if you get in too deep."

"Cool."

Jeremy held out his hand, and the two boys bumped fists. Jesus hoped he could win some more money. That would be pretty awesome.

As the two of the walked away, Callie rounded the corner. She sighed. She couldn't believe he had lied to her. He really was gambling. It was probably time for her to tell Stef and Lena what she figured out. They would be able to protect him. But Jesus might hate her for ratting him out. Sometimes decisions aren't easy to make. She hoped that she would make the right one.

* * *

"Lena," Principal Sanchez tapped on Lena's door and walked in.

"Yes." Lena looked up from the papers she was reading through.

"Do you have a minute?" Sanchez asked.

"Sure." Lena pointed to her chair.

"Oh no. I don't need to sit."

"Oh okay. Is something wrong?"

"I guess it depends on who you are." Sanchez said snidely.

Lena just looked at her, waiting for some sort of elaboration.

"I have resigned as Principal effective immediately."

"What?" Lena was pleasantly surprised. She and Sanchez hadn't seen eye to eye in a long time. "I had no idea you were planning on leaving."

"Neither did I." Sanchez said coldly. "It came as quiet a surprise."

"I'm so sorry." Lena realized that Sanchez had been asked to resign. That made a lot of sense. She had heard whispers that the school board was not happy with Sanchez, but she never thought they would ask her to leave.

"Yes. Well there is nothing that we can do about it now." Sanchez sighed. "I just wanted to let you know that you will be the interim until they pick my replacement."

"Really?" Lena was surprised yet again.

"Yes. You've been my right hand these last few years. I'm sure you will be given my job. I don't even know why they are wasting their time looking for someone else." Sanchez walked towards the door. "Good Luck Lena. It isn't an easy job."

Before Lena could say anything else, Sanchez was gone. Lena sat frozen at her desk. She had always wanted to be principal. This would be an amazing opportunity for her career.

She touched her stomach. "Principal Adams Foster." Lena smiled. That had a beautiful ring to it.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! **


	26. Episode 5 Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the continued support. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 5 Chapter 2**

Frank slowly opened the door to see Callie. "Hey sweetheart." He was surprised but happy to see her. "Come on in."

"Hi." Callie smiled but then noticed how slowly Frank was moving. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He lied. "You sound just like Stef. I am perfectly fine. I'm just getting a little older. Nothing to worry about." He coughed but acted as if it were nothing.

"You sound horrible. Have you been to the doctor?" Callie asked. She was worried about him. He really didn't look good.

"Damn," Frank continued to walk back into the living room and then sat in his chair. "Don't worry about me. I take good care of myself."

Callie nodded. She wasn't sure she believed him but decided to drop it. "Alright. Whatever you say."

Frank gave her a look. She was too much like Stef. Both of them were stubborn and protective. They were lucky to have found each other. "So what brings you by?"

"Um well…" Callie stumbled over her words. "I think Jesus might be in trouble."

"What do you mean? What kind of trouble?" Frank asked. He tried to make his voice sound stronger. He didn't want Callie to be on his case again.

"I think he might be gambling."

"Do you have proof?"

"I overheard him talking about it today. I'm worried about him. Do you think I should tell Stef and Lena?" Callie really couldn't decide. She was hoping Frank could help her decide.

"What do you think you should do?" Frank turned it around on you.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you." Callie smiled.

"Yes but it isn't my decision. It is yours. And I think you know what you have to do."

Callie gave him a look. He was no help at all. But he was right. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Brandon and Mike were sitting in Mike's apartment. Mike was being extremely quiet. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah B, I'm fine." Mike lied.

"I really am sorry about what I did to Dani. I really need to apologize to her."

"I don't know when you will be able to do that. She broke up with me." Mike admitted.

Brandon was surprised. He knew it was all his fault. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I'll call her. I'll convince her it was a mistake." It was crazy how bad he felt. He had wanted them to breakup, but now that they had he wished he could bring them back together. He was supposed to feel happy about it.

"It's not your fault Brandon. It was never meant to work out for us. Oh well." Mike stood up. "I guess you live and you learn. I'll order Chinese."

"Dad."

"No worries B." Mike walked into the kitchen.

Brandon sighed. He felt like such a jerk.

* * *

"I can't believe she was fired." Stef said after Lena told her Sanchez resigned.

The two women were working together to prepare dinner.

"She quit."

"They asked her to quit. That is the same thing." Stef was still surprised about the whole thing.

"It isn't the same thing." Lena told her. "Since she resigned she won't be able to file for unemployment."

"That totally sucks, but that woman deserves it. She has been a total bitch to you."

"Stef." Lena said in a warning tone.

"Oh come on honey. You know that's the truth." Stef defended herself. "So what are they going to do about a new principal?"

"I'm going to be the interim for the time being."

"Oh." Stef was again surprised.

Lena noticed the look on Stef's face. "What?"

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're pregnant." Stef said nonchalantly, not prepared for the look Lena was now giving her.

"Well my being pregnant has nothing to do with my ability to do a good job. That I can promise you. Besides I plan on applying for the position." Lena told her. Her tone was steady, but Stef could tell she was frustrated.

"You're going to apply?"

"Yes I am." Lena told her. "I know I could do a good job. This is an opportunity that I can't pass up."

Stef wasn't sure that she agreed. She was worried the position would cause too much stress for Lena. She just wanted what was best for the baby. But she decided not to press the subject. Lena's hormones might kick in, and Stef was not prepared to handle that. "Okay. I think you would do a wonderful job."

Lena smiled. She knew Stef was just appeasing her, but for the moment she was okay with that.

"So to change the subject we have a date tomorrow night."

"We do?" Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Robbie has a new girl, and he wants to meet her."

"Okay. That might be fun."

"Yeah. We just can't tell her that you might be pregnant with his child." Stef smiled. "Unless she is horrible. Then that would be a great way to get rid of her." Stef laughed at the idea.

Lena just shook her head at the thought.

"Hey." Callie walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." Lena smiled her.

"How was your day?" Stef asked.

"Okay." Callie stood nervously in front of the two women.

"Love, is something wrong?" Stef asked.

"I um…" Callie stuttered. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay. What is it?" Lena asked.

"It's about Jesus." Callie knew there was no turning back. She kept telling herself she was doing this for her brother. It was the best thing for him.

* * *

Mariana was in her room. Clothes were flying out of her armoire. She couldn't figure out what to take to her sleepover. She wanted to go ahead and pack her things so that she wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow. She felt like she didn't have anything that was good enough for the sleepover. Although Kaitlyn was being nice to her, she still didn't feel like she felt in. She didn't know if she ever would.

"Whoa," Jude said as he walked into the messy room. "Did a tornado hit, and no one tell me?" Jude asked, with a slight chuckle.

Mariana sighed. "I have a sleepover tomorrow. I have nothing to take with me."

Jude shook his head. He had never had to deal with this before. Callie was so relaxed when it came to clothes and fitting in. Mariana on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She could always bring a smile to his face, even if she wasn't trying. "I think you should take pajamas."

"I think Jesus is beginning to rub off on you." Mariana smiled as she sat down on her bed.

"That's not such a bad thing." Jude sat beside her.

"I guess it really depends." Mariana looked at him. "So what's up? You have that look on your face like something is bothering you."

"I got invited to a kissing party." Jude told her. For some reason he was too afraid to look at her face. He felt guilty.

"Oh wow." Mariana playfully hit his shoulder. "That is pretty cool. Are you excited?"

Jude shook his head. "I don't know if I'm going to go. I haven't asked moms yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess I don't want them to know that it is a kissing party." Jude admitted.

"Then don't tell them." Mariana said like it was no big deal. "Just ask them if you can go to a party. They will let you go. They trust you."

"But I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?" Mariana asked.

Jude shrugged. "What if I'm not a good kisser?"

"You will get better with practice. No one is really good when they kiss for the first time." Mariana hoped she was helping. "I got my first kiss last year at a kissing party."

"How was it?"

"I was nervous, but it wasn't so bad. And it was over in a second." Mariana remembered.

"Who was it?"

"Some boy who doesn't even go to our school. I've never even seen him again." Mariana had regretted it, but she was so ready to have her first real kiss.

"What if that happens to me?"

Mariana shook her head. "That isn't going to happen to you. Isn't there a girl that likes you?" Mariana asked.

Jude nodded.

"Then you have nothing to be nervous about. You'll have your first real kiss." Mariana smiled. "And then the two of us can talk about it on Saturday. I'll tell you all about my sleepover, and you can tell me all about your first kiss."

"Okay." Jude was still nervous, but it helped talking to Mariana. She was always able to put things into a different perspective for him. "Sounds like a plan."

"Awesome. Now if I could just find something to pack."

"I'll help. I'm good at picking out clothes." He started going through the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Thanks Jude." Mariana was happy to have the help.

* * *

Jesus walks into the house. Stef and Lena were waiting for him at the dining room table. "Jesus." Stef called out for him.

He jumped. He hadn't seen them sitting there. "Moms. Whoa. You scared me."

"Come in here please." Lena spoke.

Jesus was now concerned. Neither one of them were smiling. That was never good. "I was about to go upstairs and do some homework."

"Now." Stef wasn't playing around.

Jesus dropped his things and walked into the dining room. He felt his heart drop into his stomach. He knew he was in trouble, and he had a good idea as to why. He sat down next to Lena and across from Stef. "What did I do?"

"I think you know what you did." Stef snapped him.

"Stef." Lena slid her hand on top of Stef's.

Stef took a breath, knowing that was Lena's warning to take it easy. "Jesus, I want you to be honest with us."

"What do I need to be honest about?" Jesus asked, with more of an attitude than he intended.

Stef's patience was already wearing thin. "Have you been gambling?"

Jesus closed his eyes. Callie. She was the first person that came to his mind. He opened his eyes. "Why would you think that?"

"I heard you today when you were talking to your friends." Lena lied. She didn't want him to know that Callie had told them.

"Someone also tried to use the emergency credit card on a gambling website. Do you know anything about that?"

"It was an accident. I'm not gambling. I swear. We were just joking around today." Jesus tried his best to lie.

Stef and Lena weren't buying it. "How was it an accident?"

"I was trying to buy Emma a surprise present. I ended up on the wrong site."

"So it is just a coincidence that your mama heard you and your friends talking about gambling?" Stef couldn't believe how badly he was lying.

"Yes."

Lena sighed. "Why did you take the card? You know it is for emergencies only."

"I know. I needed some money. I was going to pay you back."

"You didn't think that we would find out?" Stef shook her head. Unbelievable.

Jesus didn't say anything. He knew he was digging himself into a whole he probably wouldn't be able to get out of.

"Jesus," Lena looked at him. "I'm very upset with you about taking the card, but I'm more concerned about the gambling. That is a dangerous road that you don't want to go down."

"I'm not gambling." Jesus continued to lie. "I swear. It was a complete mistake."

Stef looked at Lena. They were hoping that he was going to be honest with them, but he had chosen not to.

"I'm sorry for taking the card. I know it was wrong. But in my defense I didn't even use it." Jesus knew that it wasn't going to help his case, but he would try anything. "I'll never do it again."

"That doesn't change the fact that you did it." Lena reminded him. "And you knew better."

"So you aren't allowed to get on the computer without supervision." Stef informed him. "And you are grounded for a week."

"What?" Jesus realized that he would be grounded on the day he was supposed to go to the warehouse. "Please. I promise not to do it again. I have plans with Emma tomorrow night. Please don't ground me."

"You should have that about that before you took our card." Lena told him. "Now go to your room."

Jesus sighed and did as he was told. He was so mad.

He walked upstairs and saw Callie walking into her room. He rolled his eyes and slammed the door. He knew she told him. He would never trust her again.

Callie felt bad, but she knew that she made the right decision.

* * *

**I was too happy about the Stef, Lena, and Jesus scene, but I wanted to get something posted since it has been forever. Hope you all liked it. Let me know what you thought! **


	27. Episode 5 Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the continued support. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 5 Chapter 3**

"Jesus," Emma called out for Jesus as she followed him to his locker. "You can't just tell me you're grounded and walk away. What did you do?"

"Nothing." He didn't want her to know.

"I doubt your moms would ground you over nothing." Emma playfully hit his shoulder. "So tell me what you did?"

"All you need to know is that it is a huge misunderstanding." Jesus sighed. "I'm really sorry that we can't hang out tonight. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Sure. Whatever." Emma said as she walked away.

"Emma," he called out for her. It was too late. She was already gone. Jesus sighed. He always seemed to be disappointing her.

"Hey man." Jeremy said. "You ready for tonight?"

"I can't go." Jesus told him. "I'm grounded."

"You got to sneak out. You can't miss this."

Jesus shook his head. There was no way he would be able to sneak out. They would be watching him like a hawk.

* * *

"Mama," Jude said as he walked into Lena's office.

"Hey sweetie." Lena smiled. Jude was always able to bring a smile to her face. "What brings you by?"

"I forgot to ask you last night, but can I go to a party tonight?"

"What kind of party? Will there be supervision?" Lena asked.

"It's just a few people from my class hanging out." Jude hated lying, but technically he wasn't lying. He was just omitting a few of the details. "And Madison's parents will be there." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed to his mom. "You can even call her mom."

Lena took the paper and smiled. Jude was always prepared. "Okay. I don't see any reason why your mom would disagree. So you can go."

"Thanks." Jude smiled. He wasn't sure if he was excited or not. He was more nervous than anything else. Maybe she should have said no.

* * *

Charlotte walked into the piano room. She was surprised to see Brandon sitting by the piano. "Hey amnesia boy." She laughed.

Brandon rolled his eyes. He hated when she called him that.

"Are you paying again?"

"No. I prefer to just stare at the keys."

Charlotte sat beside him. "You don't have to be a smart ass."

Brandon smiled. "I wasn't being a smart ass. I'm seriously staring at the keys. I'm kind of hoping it will help me remember."

"Do you think that will work?"

"No. Not at all."

Charlotte laughed. "I can't wait to hear you play. Callie said you were really talented."

"Key word in that sentence being were." Brandon banged on the keys. "I am useless. And it really sucks. I wish I remembered being good at something. My brain is just blank when it comes to that. I hate it."

"I'm sorry." Charlotte didn't know what else to say.

"It's okay. I'm totally being a baby right now."

Charlotte giggled. "That's okay. You get a free pass for a while. I mean you do have amnesia. That's pretty major."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Do you want to hang out with Callie and me tonight?" Charlotte asked.

"I can't." Brandon told her. "I'm still grounded."

"I think you could get out of that." Charlotte smiled and shifted in her seat. "You've been good this week, right?"

Brandon nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

"Then just see if you can hang with us. Besides, it isn't like you are going to have that much fun. You're going to be with me and Callie."

"True. I would probably rather stay at home."

Charlotte gave him a look, and Brandon laughed. "I'm kidding. I'll ask my mom and dad. I could use a fun night out."

"Great." Charlotte was excited. Brandon was a really good friend. She definitely wasn't going to tell Wes that Brandon was coming with them. Wes was a jealous person. She didn't want to set him off.

* * *

"Hey partner." Robbie sat next to Stef's desk.

"Hey." Stef looked up from her paper work. "Ready for our big date?"

"Yep." Robbie smiled. "Thanks for doing this for me. I really think you are going to like Cassie."

"Cassie." Stef smiled. "She sounds nice enough."

"She is great."

"So why do you want me to meet her?" Stef was curious.

"Because you're my partner. I value your opinion." Robbie stood up.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I think of you kind of like my mom. I mean after all you are a lot older than me." Robbie chuckled as Stef threw a pencil at him. She was really surprised by how much she enjoyed having him as a partner. She was glad that he wanted her input on his dating life. That was a big deal.

"Hey Mike," Robbie said as he walked away.

"Hey Mike." Stef noticed him. "That boy is something else." Stef smiled. "How's it going?"

"Fine." Mike grumbled as he walked past her desk.

"Um yeah. I doubt that." Stef stood up and followed him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Mike." Stef said softly.

Mike huffed and grumbled some more before stomping off.

Stef shook her head and sighed. She knew there had to be something going on with him. She would figure it out sooner or later.

* * *

"Hey," Brandon said as he walked into the kitchen where Callie was having a snack.

"Hi." Callie smiled. Brandon had really changed his attitude as of late. "How's it going?"

"Great." He sat down across from her. "Charlotte invited me to hang out with you guys tonight. If I can get my mom to say okay, are you cool with that?" He didn't want to impose on their friend thing.

Callie nodded. "Sure." It was kind of funny. Charlotte always seemed to invite someone to join them on nights they were just supposed to hang out. Callie was just relieved it wasn't Wes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Cool." Brandon thought it would be fun.

Jesus walked into the kitchen. He glared at Callie for a moment. Then he rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"Is he okay?" Brandon asked.

Callie frowned. "No. He is mad at me."

"I don't think I am ever going to get used to this."

"Used to what?"

"Having siblings. You never know what to expect."

"Oh you will get used to it. Trust me." Callie still had a frown on her face. "But it probably won't ever stop sucking when they are mad at you."

"Hopefully I won't make them mad."

"It's inevitable." Callie stood up, hit him on the shoulder, and walked out of the room.

Brandon grabbed a banana from the fruit basket.

"Hey sweetheart." Lena said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey."

"How was your day?"

"It was good." Brandon stared at her. "How was yours?"

Lena smiled. She was so relieved that he was finally giving her a chance. "It was a nice day. I'm kind of glad it is Friday."

"Yeah me too."

"Hey, there are two of my favorite people." Stef said as she walked in. She ruffled Brandon's hair and then kissed Lena on the cheek. "What are you two talking about?"

"We are both very glad that it is Friday." Lena smiled. "It has been a long week."

"Agreed."

"So mom, I know that I am grounded." Brandon started.

"Yes." Stef nodded.

"But Callie and Charlotte asked me if I wanted to hang out with them tonight. Can I go?"

Stef and Lena shared a look. "Where are you going?" Lena asked.

"I think we are going to grab some dinner and see a movie. Please." Brandon poked out his lip, hoping they would give in.

"Did you ask your dad?" Stef asked. After all, he was the one that had grounded Brandon.

Brandon shook his head. "No. He was in a pretty bad mood yesterday. I didn't think he would say yes."

"Do you know what was bothering him?"

"Dani broke up with him. I know he blames me. He definitely should." Brandon really felt bad about what happened.

"They broke up?" Stef was surprised. "I knew something was wrong with him. He didn't act like himself at work."

"Yeah. He was pretty mad."

Stef sighed. She felt bad for Mike. She also felt bad for Brandon. She wished there was something she could do to make things better for both of them. "You can go."

"Really?" Brandon was surprised.

"Yes. But you are both to be home by ten. No later. Got it."

Brandon nodded. "I got it. Thanks." He stood up. He was happy for a chance to get out of the house. He gave Stef a hug before walking out of the room.

Lena looked sad. But she knew he was getting better.

Stef wrapped her arm around her wife and kissed her cheek. Lena smiled.

* * *

Jude walked into his bedroom wearing a suit.

Jesus laughed. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"I wanted to look nice for my party." Jude admitted.

"No way. You have got to change. People are going to make fun of you if you show up wearing that getup." Jesus was only trying to help him. "Here." He walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. "This is better."

Jude frowned and sat on his bed. "I'm not good at this. Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Jude, man, don't think like that. You're going to do fine, but you can't wear a suit. You're not old man."

Jude nodded.

"Besides, that's why you have me. I'll always be here to tell you what not to wear."

Jude smiled. "Thanks Jesus."

"Anytime little bro." Jesus handed him the clothes. "Now go change."

* * *

"Hello," Callie answered her phone.

"Callie," Daphne said on the other end. "I know you haven't started yet, but can you pick up my shift tonight?"

"Daph, I sort of have plans."

"Please." Daphne begged. "I wouldn't ask you, but I get to see my daughter tonight. I'll owe you big time for this."

"Okay," Callie couldn't possibly say no. She knew how important Daphne's daughter was to her. "I'll change my plans."

"Thanks Callie. You really are the best."

Callie hung up the phone. She knew if she told their moms they probably wouldn't let Brandon go.

Callie decided she just wouldn't tell them. Brandon deserved a night out. And so did Charlotte.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! **


	28. Episode 5 Chapter 4

**You guys are the best! Thanks for sticking with me! I appreciate all the support! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 5 Chapter 4**

Callie pulled into the diner parking lot much to the surprise of Brandon and Charlotte.

"What are we doing here?" Charlotte asked.

"I have to work." Callie opened her car door.

Brandon grabbed her hand gently. "What?"

"Daphne needed a favor." Callie told them. She looked at Brandon. "I knew moms wouldn't let you out of the house if I wasn't going with you. I figured you both could use a night out."

"Callie," Brandon started.

"Don't even think about arguing with me." Callie smiled and handed him the keys to the car. "I will be done by 9:30. Don't be late picking me up." Without a second thought Callie closed her door and walked away.

Brandon looked at Charlotte. "We should probably just go home."

"No way." Charlotte shook her head and climbed into the front seat. "Hand me the keys. I'll drive."

"Charlotte," Brandon wasn't sure what to do.

"Come on." Charlotte flashed her big, beautiful, irresistible smile at him. "This is what Callie wants. We can't let her down."

Brandon didn't say anything.

"It will be fun." Charlotte poked his shoulder.

"Okay." Brandon reluctantly agreed. He was sure to be grounded again if his mom or dad found out about this. But both girls were right. He needed a fun night out.

* * *

"Wow." Lena said as her wife walked down the stairs. "You look hot."

"Well thank you mama." Stef tossed her hair and posed for her beautiful wife. "I've always been told I clean up nicely."

"You definitely do." Lena wrapped her arms around Stef and the two women shared a kiss.

"Ewe," Jesus said as he walked down the stairs. "Are you going out?"

"Yes." Stef answered. "But don't get any ideas." She pointed at him. She knew where his mind was headed.

The doorbell rang.

"Your babysitter is here." Stef gloated as she opened the door. "Hey dad."

Jesus' mouth dropped. They couldn't be serious.

"Hey." He hugged her. "Hello Lena."

"Hi Frank. So glad you could help us tonight."

"No problem." Frank said as he coughed.

Stef gave him a look.

"Don't say a word." Frank warned her. "I'm fine." He looked at Jesus. "We are going to have a lot of fun tonight, bud."

Jesus glared at his moms. "Are you serious about this?"

They nodded.

"Great." Jesus was bummed. How was he supposed to sneak out with a babysitter watching his every move?

Stef and Lena smiled and high fived. Definitely a parenting win!

* * *

Jude and Connor were sitting on the couch at Madison's house. "Are you nervous?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" Jude couldn't stop messing with his shirt.

"Yeah but we will be fine." Connor reassured him.

"Hey boys." Madison said as she and Olivia approached them.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Olivia asked.

Jude scooted next to Connor. Connor pushed him to the other side of the couch. So that Madison could sit by him, and Olivia could sit by Jude.

Jude was learning, and he was now even more nervous than before.

* * *

The dance team girls were sitting in Kaitlyn's bedroom.

"Where's Kaitlyn?" One girl asked.

"Yeah. Isn't this her party?" Another girl asked.

"She will be here soon." Haley answered them. "No worries." Haley leaned over and whispered to Mariana. "Kaitlyn loves to be fashionably late. Even if it is to her own party."

Mariana nodded. She could totally see that.

"Hey beeches." Kaitlyn walked in the room carrying several bags. "The party can officially start."

"That's a lot of alcohol." Mariana said.

"Yeah. Well you can't have a good party without it."

"I'm down." Haley grabbed a beer.

"Thank God my parents are always out of town. My older sister got it for us. I'll let you know how much you owe me." Kaitlyn grabbed a beer and handed it to Mariana. "Drink up."

Mariana smiled. "Thanks." Mariana took the beer but couldn't drink it. Beer had way too many calories in it. She was trying to watch her weight.

* * *

Jesus and Frank were sitting in the living room. Frank was flipping through the channels. "What do you want to watch?" Frank asked.

"Nothing. I'm actually going to go upstairs." Jesus stood up. "I don't think moms want me to watch television."

"Well I thought we could hang out. It has been a very long time since the two of us spent time together."

"Yeah. I think it was probably the last time you babysat me." Jesus walked toward the stairs.

"Don't you want to spend some time with me?"

"I really need to do my homework grandpa." Jesus walked off. He had to figure out a way to sneak out of the house.

Frank sighed. He had really hoped that he could spend some time with Jesus. Teenagers. They were definitely a handful.

* * *

Stef, Lena, and Robbie were at dinner. Robbie hung up his cellphone. "She didn't answer. I'm going to go try her again." Robbie stood up and walked away.

"I think he has been stood up." Stef said.

"Maybe she is just running late."

"Poor Robbie. He is such a good guy." Stef felt bad for him.

"We don't know that she stood him up. I'm sure she is on her way."

Robbie rejoined the two women. "She isn't coming."

"What?"

"Oh no."

"It seems she wasn't ready to meet my friends. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"You didn't waste our time." Stef told him. "We have to eat."

"And we are happy to have a night out of the house."

"Oh okay. I can just leave." Robbie stood up.

"No way." Lena stopped him. "I think you need another drink."

Robbie smiled. "You guys really are awesome."

"Yeah we try." Stef took a sip of her drink.

"I really wanted you to meet Cassie. I really liked her."

"Maybe you can work it out."

Robbie shook his head. "That's doubtful. She made it sound like we wouldn't be seeing each other again."

"Awe. Robbie, I'm sorry."

"It is okay." Robbie grabbed his drink. "Here is to true love. Hopefully one day I can find what the two of you have. If I can find that then it will definitely be worth the wait."

"I'll drink to that." Stef clinked her glass with Robbie's. Lena did the same thing with her water.

* * *

Brandon and Charlotte are sitting at the diner. Charlotte is eating ice cream.

Brandon laughed at her.

"What are you laughing about?" Charlotte asked as she wiped away stray ice cream from her lips.

"I can't believe you chose to eat ice cream instead of real dinner." Brandon ate one of his French fries.

"Who said ice cream isn't real dinner? I didn't know it was written in some kind of law that ice cream couldn't be eat dinner." Charlotte smiled. "Ice cream has milk in it. Which is considered dairy. Dairy is good for you."

"You don't like to be told your wrong, do you?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Name one person that does."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. I am always right." Charlotte boasted.

"Or so you like to think."

Charlotte reached across the table and grabbed a French fry from his plate. "French fries go great with ice cream."

"Oh okay." Brandon made a face and laughed.

"Delicious."

Brandon couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you."

"For what?" Charlotte asked.

"You have really taken my mind off of things tonight. All I ever do is think about the fact that I can't remember. But tonight has been different. I'm having a lot of fun with you." Brandon told her. He really was having a blast. Charlotte was a great friend.

Charlotte smiled. "Anytime amnesia boy."

Brandon laughed and threw a fry at her.

* * *

Mike was sitting at home. He had stopped by the liquor store on the way home. He knew that he shouldn't be drinking. He had been sober for months, but he couldn't control the urge that was taking over his body.

Dani had been the one that helped him with his sobriety. He wasn't worried about disappointing Brandon because Brandon had no idea that he was an alcoholic.

Mike continued to drink as each swallowed burned his throat. He would soon forget about his breakup with Dani, and he would figure everything else out later.

* * *

Jesus tiptoed down the stairs. He heard Frank banging around in the kitchen. He felt bad about sneaking out on his grandpa, but he would be back before his moms got home. He would only play one or two games. He had nothing to worry about. His moms would never find out. His Grandpa would never even realize he was missing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! **


	29. Episode 5 Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I hope I still have some readers out there. My life has finally slowed down, and I should have more time to write. Thanks so much for all the support. You guys really are the best. **

**By the way I don't own the Fosters. If I did I think I would have an infinite amount of cool points!**

**Realizations**

**Episode 5 Chapter 5**

Jeremy and Jesus walked into the warehouse. There were card tables everywhere. A lot of the players looked older. Jesus was a little intimidated.

"You're going to be so glad that you snuck out. It is going to be so worth it."

"I sure hope so. My moms will kill me if they find out." Jesus really felt bad about sneaking out on his grandpa.

"Don't worry man. You're definitely going to be a winner. You are a lucky dude." Jeremy kept on and on.

"What happens if I lose?" Jesus asked.

"My brother will cover you." Jeremy pointed to a younger guy sitting amongst several older gentlemen. "He is a beast."

Jesus sighed. He was becoming more and more nervous.

"Come on man. Let's show them how it is done." Jeremy led Jesus to one of the tables.

Jesus hoped he was lucky tonight.

* * *

The dance team sleepover was in full swing. All the girls were eating pizza and drinking either beer or vodka or even both, except for Mariana.

"You should have some." A girl from the team handed her a slice of pizza.

"No that's okay. Thanks Jo." Mariana shook her head. She didn't need to eat. Beer and pizza were both way too fattening.

"There are ways you can eat without gaining weight." Jo told her.

Mariana gave her a surprised girl.

"Oh come on. You aren't the only girl on this team that isn't happy with her weight."

"I'm fine with my weight." Mariana lied to her.

"Yeah whatever." Jo laughed it off. "If you want to have some pizza you should. You can just go to the bathroom later. Everyone is going to be throwing up anyways. They'll never suspect a thing."

"Oh no. I can't do that."

"It is much better than starving yourself." Jo stood up. "Trust me. You will feel better." Jo walked away, leaving the pizza with Mariana.

Mariana sighed. She never thought about that. She looked around. Everyone else was eating and drinking. Mariana took a bite of her pizza. It was delicious. She decided that she would eat the pizza but wouldn't drink. She knew her moms wouldn't approve.

* * *

Connor, Jude, Maddie, Olivia, and a few other kids were sitting around in a circle. Maddie placed the bottle in the middle. "Let's play spin the bottle."

Jude felt his heart drop. He was more nervous than he ever could imagine.

"I'll go first." Maddie said as she spun the bottle.

Jude was holding his breath. He was praying the bottle wouldn't land on him. He wasn't ready for this.

The bottle landed on Connor. Maddie smiled. Connor stood up. He was nervous too, but also excited. He knew Jude was going to get his first kiss too. They leaned in and kissed each other quickly.

The kids said their oohs and ahhhs, and Maddie and Connor sat back down. "Your turn Liv."

Olivia wasted no time in spinning the bottle. She hoped the bottle would land on Jude.

Unfortunately the bottle landed on Connor.

Olivia looked at Maddie for confirmation that it was okay.

"Go ahead. It is just a game." Maddie gave her permission.

Connor had a huge smile on his face. He never expected to get two kisses in the same night. He stood up, and Olivia kissed him.

"Go Connor." One of the boys shouted.

"You're turn Jude." Olivia handed him the bottle.

Jude nervously spun the bottle. It didn't land on Maddie or Olivia. It landed on another girl. Her name was Arie.

She stood up happily.

Jude stood up slowly. He was so nervous he thought he might throw up. He was about to kiss her, but he couldn't. "I can't." Jude freaked out and ran out of the room.

Everyone laughed at him.

"Guess he is just a chicken." One boy said.

"Wow." Maddie rolled her eyes. "What a loser. Right, Connor?" She held his hand.

Connor nodded slowly. He didn't know what to say or do. He didn't want anyone to call him a loser.

* * *

The diner was extremely busy. Callie felt a little overwhelmed for her first night on the job. She hoped she wasn't screwing up.

"Callie, can you cover the counter?" One of her co-workers asked.

"Sure." Callie walked up to the counter. "May I help you?" She asked the next customer.

"Callie," Wes said.

Callie was surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?"

She obviously couldn't lie. "I'm working."

"I thought you were supposed to be with Charlotte."

"I thought you were supposed to be with your parents."

"I'm picking up our dinner." Wes said coldly. "You're turn."

"I had to work. I think Charlotte just went home."

"Yeah." Wes was mad.

Callie felt bad. She felt like this was probably her fault. She should have told Daphne no.

* * *

Brandon and Charlotte were now walking along the beach. "I love the beach." Charlotte admitted. "I think it is the most calming place on earth."

"Even with all the sand."

"That's what makes it so great." She smiled. "When you get home and back to reality you still have a piece of the beach with you."

Brandon smiled. "I never thought about it like that."

"I think about a lot of things." She tapped his shoulder. "I guess I'm just smart like that."

"Yeah. Whatever you say." He laughed. He was about to tell her what a good time he was having, but before he could her phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID. "It's Wes. I'll be right back." She stepped away, far enough where Brandon couldn't hear what was being said.

However, he could tell how upset she was becoming. He couldn't help but stare and worry about what Wes might be saying.

Finally, Charlotte walked back over towards him. "I have to go."

"What? Why?" He wasn't ready for her to leave.

"Wes needs my help with something."

Brandon could tell she was lying.

"Will you just drop me off, please?"

Brandon nodded. "Sure." He didn't want to, but he didn't think he had a choice.

"Wait. You can't go home without Callie. What are you going to do?"

"I'll go hangout with my dad. I don't think he is working tonight."

"Good."

"Charlotte, are you sure you are okay?"

She nodded. "I'm perfectly fine." At least for now she was.

* * *

Stef, Lena, and Robbie were enjoying dinner. Robbie had been drinking more than he should. Stef and Lena were just sipping on their drinks.

"I still can't believe this happened. You have to let me pay for dinner."

"Yes."

"No."

Stef and Lena said respectively.

Lena looked at Stef. "Stef."

"Lena, we are about to have six children. A free meal would be nice."

Lena rolled her eyes.

"I'm kidding. It is on us tonight." Stef told him. "You can get it next time."

"The way my luck is going there won't be a next time." Robbie said sadly.

Before Stef could say anything else her phone rang. "It's Jude." She said as she answered. "Hey baby. What? Oh okay love. We will be right there." She hung up the phone. "Jude isn't having fun at his party. He wants us to pick him up."

"Awe. Is he alright?" Lena asked. She was always worrying about her sweet boy.

"Yeah. I think the party is lame." Stef looked at Robbie. "Sorry to cut this little shindig short, but motherhood calls."

"That's okay. I'll be fine."

"Hell no." Stef shook her head. "You are coming with me. Lena will drive your car."

"What?" Robbie asked with a pouty face. "I am perfectly fine."

"You are also a cop that has been drinking way too much. As your partner I cannot knowingly let you drive home drunk."

Robbie sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice."

"Nope." Robbie handed his keys to Lena. "Be careful with her. She is my baby."

"You have nothing to worry about Robbie. I am a safe driver." Lena smiled as she dangled the keys in her hands. "Your car is safe with me."

"Thanks."

"Let's get the check and let's get out of here." Stef said as she waved the waiter down.

* * *

Emma nervously stood outside the Foster household. She really hoped that Lena and Stef would let her see Jesus. She brought her books. Her plan was to tell them that they were just going to study. She was sure that would work.

She knocked on the door.

"Hi," Frank answered the door.

Emma looked at him awkwardly. She was positive that she was at the right house.

"Are you looking for one of my grandchildren?" Frank said. For some reason he was sweating.

"Jesus," Emma told him. "Are you alright?" She could tell something was wrong with him.

"I'm fine." Frank lied. "Come on in. Jesus is upstairs. I don't think he is supposed to have visitors."

"I know. I was hoping I could help him study." Emma said with a nervous smile.

Frank looked at her and then walked towards the stairs. "Jesus…Jesus….Get down here please."

Jesus didn't appear.

"That's strange." Frank rubbed his head. He really wasn't feeling well. He started coughing uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

Frank couldn't answer her. He rested on the stairs. He felt as if he might pass out.

"Oh no."

"Will you…take me to the hospital?" Frank asked her in-between coughing spells.

Emma nodded. "Sure." She looked up the stairs. She couldn't believe Jesus had snuck out. She helped Frank to her car.

* * *

Brandon knocked on his dad's door but didn't get a response. He turned the doorknob and to his surprise the door opened.

"Dad." He called out for him.

Mike didn't answer.

"Dad," Brandon was worried. He walked into his dad's bedroom. Mike was sitting on his bed surrounded by bottles of beer and a bottle of vodka. "What's going on?"

"I'm fline." Mike slurred.

"I'm calling mom." Brandon pulled out his cell phone. He had never seen his dad like this. He wasn't sure what to do.

"No.." Mike shook his head. "I'm fline. Just go."

Brandon shook his head. There was no way that he was leaving him. He walked into the living room and scrolled through the numbers on his phone. If he couldn't call his mom, he would call Lena. He trusted her enough to help his dad.

He pushed the call button.

"Hello." Lena answered.

"Lena, I need your help." Brandon told her.

* * *

Callie was working hard at the diner. They had finally slowed down. It had been a good night for tips. She had made more than she thought she would. She barely had any training. Her boss seemed to trust her.

"Callie, can you work the counter?" One of the girl's asked her.

"Sure." Callie walked to the counter. "May I help you?" She asked the gentleman standing on the other side of the counter.

He stared at her like he had seen her before. "Hi."

"May I help you?" She said again.

He couldn't seem to form words. He didn't walk into the diner expecting to see her. He couldn't believe this is how he was meeting his daughter.

Callie realized who he was. "You're Robert Quinn."

Robert nodded. "Yes. I'm your father."

Callie was shocked. This was not what she was expecting.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! **


End file.
